seis alicornios
by marpipi
Summary: spike crece y se va a vivir a canterlot junto a luna y sus recientes amigas princesas, 4 años han pasado y las princesas, las mane six y las habitantes de ponyville y canterlot sienten unos nuevos sentimientos hacia el, amor, celos y mas...
1. Chapter 1

"Alicornios ellos seis" cap. 1

En un hermoso amanecer en ponyville Spike hablaba dormido….

- en el sueño de Spike -

_Spike eres divertido, corres como un pequeño potro _ luna estaba en el sueño de Spike_

_Este es el único lugar donde no me siento olvidado, TÚ me haces sentir que no estoy olvidado_

_Te entiendo_ luna respondía mirando la luna, recordaba los motivos los cual se había convertido en Nightmare Moon

_Lo siento_

_No importa_

_UHHHH, lo siento Spike disfrute haber pasado contigo toda la noche en tu sueño pero…._

_¿Que Sucede? ... UH, me twigliht este despertar verdad_ de Spike sintió dolor en la cabeza

_Si, y espero que nos veamos pronto, espero que te llegue mi carta_luna desaparecía

rápidamente

_ESPERA LUNA, de que carta hablas…._Spike también desaparecía, abandonaba ese hermoso paisaje que parecía ser el espacio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ya no estaba ahí, twigliht lo había despertado

_Ahhhhhhh (spike Bufa) ¿no pudiste despertarme 5 minutos?_

_No, llego una carta que parece ser para ti_ twigliht se daba la vuelta para bajar pero Spike como velocidad de la luz estaba abajo

_ Con la ESO es refería_

Abrió la carta y la leyó en voz alta

"Querido Spike,

Te escribimos luna y yo esta carta para pedirte que vallas a canterlot, al castillo necesitamos tu presencia y queremos que estés SOLO, no es un motivo de los estudios de twigliht

Te esperamos lo mas pronto posible desde ya gracias.

Luna y Celestia"

_ ¿Para que me querrán?, bueno twigliht, me voy _

_Bueno Spike ya que te llamaron las princesas, toma el boleto sale dos monedas_

_Oh_ Spike levanta un boleto que parecía de tren _ Celestia se nos adelanto jajaja bueno me voy_

Spike se fue sin preocupación alguna ,pues no tenia nada que hacer ,solo ir a ver a rarity pero prefirió que no, un poni últimamente estaba poniéndose un poco romántico seguro que le pediría ser su novio y ella no lo negaría y ese paisaje no era muy bueno con lo que el quería a rarity. De repente ya estaba en la estación el camino se le había hecho corto, Spike entrego el boleto y empezó el viaje, miro el paisaje no estaba muy lejos canterlot era subiendo una montaña por un túnel. Admiraba la vista y el no supo cuando pero ya estaba terminando el viaje.

_CANTERLOT, CANTERLOT, TERMINO EL VIAJE HACIA CANTERLOT_

_Que corto_ salió de la estación rumbo hacia el castillo se presento enfrente a los guardias Luna lo vio a tiempo y les explico a los guardias que lo estaban esperando ella y Celestia.

_Gracias Luna, por lo que esta carta te referías_

_De nada y si a esa, vamos alguien te esta esperando_

_Celestia ¿verdad?_

_Si, y alguienes mas_

_Mmmm_spike pensaba quien podria ser –_cadence… no ,ella esta gobernando en el imperio de cristal…..shinning armor, no, el esta casado con cadence…¿Quién sera?_

Spike se presento en frente a celestia en ella una sonrisa altanera apareció

_Spike ¡ME ALEGRA VERTE!_ celestia bajo de su trono y lo abrazo

Spike acepto el abrazo pero dijo_ lo siento por ser maleducado pero…_

_Quieres saber porque te llamamos_

_Exactamente_

_Me imagine que lo preguntarías, yo y luna tenemos dos sobrinas de la edad de twigliht, les contamos de cuando ellas salvaron equestria de Nightmare Moon les conté acerca de todas y acerca de ti y ellas se interesaron en conocerte _Celestia giño y miro pícaramente. Lo cual Spike se ruborizo.

Celestia dio la vuelta y dijo _crystal, figa, vengan, acá esta el_ de atrás de los tronos reales aparecieron dos alicornios (físicamente iguales a fleur dis lee, altas y flacas) tenían la edad de twigliht solo que estas eran un poquito mas altas (por centímetros). Parecían muy felices al verlo, rápidamente ya estaban al lado de princesa luna y celestia

_Hola, soy el elemento de fuego, pero me puedes llamar figa _ esta tenia ojos verdes, era de piel amarillo fuerte, tenia el pelo undulado y bicolor, mas al borde naranja pero central rojo y tenia de Cutie Mark una flama naranja y centro rojo

Spike acepto el saludo y miro la cual parecía ser su hermana también su cuerpo era parecido al de fleur dis lee

_Hola, soy agua pero puedes llamarme Crystal_ esta tenia cuerpo un celeste claro pero el pelo azul, tenia ojos celestes normales y de Cutie Mark una gota de agua

_Encantado_ también la saludo

_Bueno, creo que deberíamos dejarlos solos_ celestia se dirige rumbo a la puerta

_Cuídenlo bien a mi querido spiky-wikey_ luna dijo eso y Crystal y figa la miraron con cara asesina, lo cual luna rompió en carcajadas, lo cual se dieron cuenta que era una simple broma de su tía luna.

_Jajaja, (esto es de forma seria no ríe en verdad), que buen gusto bromista tienes tía pero ¡te podrías ir ya!_ luna rio todavía mas mientras se iba

Esperaron a cuando cerrara la puerta y así sucedió

Crystal y figa empezaron un hechizo lo cual Spike se asusto

Aparecieron en un oasis en un desierto, pero crystal que sonreía tenia una peluca de cleopatra los dos la vieron y echaron a reír .Crystal no entendía pero movió la cabeza y se callo la peluca, los dos estallaron todavía mas de risa lo cual Crystal se hizo la de "no importa" pero Crystal e Spike sabían que Crystal con su magia había hecho aparecer un balde de agua encima de figa

_no importa ven hermana_ crystal trataba de no reírse y lo logro Figa se acerco y

_**SCUASH, CRYSTAL TIRO EL BALDE CON TODA EL AGUA ENCIMA DE SU HERMANA**_

_**_**_Ahhhhhhh ya me las pagaras hermana_

_nop, ahora estamos a mano_

_tienes razón_

_ ¿que hacemos aquí?_ pregunto Spike

_yo no tengo idea, se supone que deberíamos estar en un desierto_ FIGA

_ni yo, se supone que deberíamos estar frente al mar, y de noche_ CRYSTAL

_creo que en su acumulación de magia se creo un paisaje con un poco de lo que ambas querían_

_Ahhhhhhh_ ambas dijeron a unísono

_ ¿quieres que hagamos algo? _Figa bufa estirando los cascos

_mmmmm, ya se, deberíamos ir al jardín real ahí es muy lindo y tal vez podríamos correr, y hacer cosas_

_ME ENCANTA LA IDEA_ las chicas aceptaron a unísono

_pero, tengo que hacer cosas antes de ir a jugar_ respondía tristemente figa

"Huelo_ terrible cuando corro o vuelo _ _pero si voy al cuarto me pego una ducha y desodorante y me visto con ropa deportiva y colita todo va a estar bien"_

_Emmh, si, yo también_ crystal podía leer la mente y escucho lo que dijo su hermana y ella pensaba lo mismo.

_oh, si, entiendo, bueno….. Me voy chicas._

_NO_ ambas dijeron a unísono

Crystal dijo_ solo demoraremos una hora_

_vale_ Spike volvió a estar feliz se habían vuelto muy amigos quien lo diría.

Crystal y figa lo devolvieron al castillo estaban en la sala de los tronos la sala principal, se fueron trotando

_nos vemos en una hora aquí_

Spike recorrió todo el castillo luego volvió a la sala principal solo había pasado media hora, pero allí se encontró a luna (POR CIERTO, LUNA ES LA MEJOR AMIGA DE SPIKE TWIGLIHT Y SUS AMIGAS SON LAS SEGUNDAS, ellas viven haciendo sus aventuras y el casi nunca esta involucrado, casi siempre esta limpiando la biblioteca)

_LUNA, ¿que haces aquí no deberías tener "asuntos reales"?

_ Que, ah, yo no tengo muchos asuntos, esos los tiene mi hermana…. Y ¿no tendrías que estarcon las chicas? _

_en media hora empezamos_

_ahhh_

_ ¿luna tienes algún mapa del castillo?_

_emmmmm, si aquí tienes, y hablando sabes que esas chicas valen mucho_ levitándole el mapa

_deja eso luna, mmmmm, yo conozco todo esta parte del castillo_ Spike señala una parte amplia del castillo (todo menos un pasillo)

_charlaríamos más rato si no fuera porque eres mas chico que yo y por eso twigliht cuida de ti, si no te cuidara vivirías aquí y nos visitaríamos cada día_ luna parecía emocionada y tenía que admitir que a Spike le gustaba esa idea.

_ah, si y te falta este pasillo_ luna le muestra un pasillo

Ya habían pasado uno 20 minutos ellos hablando desde que el dijo _"_en media hora empezamos_"_

_tres pasillos y luego a la derecha si entras por esta puerta _ luna le mostraba la puerta izquierda del salón

_gracias, adiós_ Spike se dirigía hacia ese lugar desconocido el pensaba en lo bueno que seria que el fuera mayor y pudiera vivir ahí.

_mmmmm, bien a recorrerlo_ Spike sintió voces atreves de una puerta se pego a ella y trato de oír lo que escucho no lo sorprendió mucho de la manera de actuación ya se lo esperaba no eran mas que sus amigas recién conocidas

**AVISO: **no pondré mas el nombre de Figa y Crystal solo pondré: AGUA O FUEGO.

-"EN LA HABITACION"-

_ ¿no te agrada Spike?, para mi es hermoso y estoy re enamorada de el_

_quiero ver como corre QUIERO GANARLE… (Es parecida en actitud a rainbow dash), que ¿eh? , ah, no, no me gusta pero creo que será un gran amigo_

"_si seguro"_ CRYSTAL

"_¿sabes que puedo leer la mente verdad?"_

"_deja de molestar solo quedan 10 minutos"_ CRYSTAL

Se estaban peinando y vistiendo de forma deportiva

_me gustaría estar mas con el si no fuera porque es mucho mas joven_ CRYSTAL

_seeee, y sería mas fácil las carreras además quisiera que el pudiera volar_

Esto hizo que Spike derramara unas lágrimas y se fuera corriendo a la sala principal.

Luna lo vio y dijo

_ ¿que te pasa? _lo dijo de una manera angustiada también le afectaba que llorara su mejor amigo

_nada, nada_

Las chicas solo estaban a metros de reunirse con Spike abrieron la puerta y encontraron a luna abrazando a Spike y diendole un beso en la mejilla y en la frente.

Fuego al ver esto se levanto en dos patas y se le levanto el pelo en puntas (parecía que fuera fuego de verdad, pero que digo son los elementos ósea que…. ¡ERA FUEGO DE VERDAD!) crystal no le gusto la escena pero admitió que después de lo que le dijo fuego de que no gustaba de el se echo a reír se lo había tomado muy mal esa escena.

Luego entre dientes se quiso calmar pero lo hizo de inmediato pues ellos se dieron cuenta de que ellas estaban ahí gracias a la risa de la otra.

_bueno, creo que ya es hora de que vallan al jardín_

_si, en especial creo que lo quiere fuego_ y volvió a echar a reír crystal

_vuelves con eso hermana y te dejo mil años a la luna como a nightmare moon

Luna echo a llorar e inmediato fuego callo Spike se le acerco y la abrazo

Esta vez crystal se puso enojada el pelo se le paro de puntas y se le movía en forma de torbellino

"Él tendria abrazar ME A MI"

Fuego dio un paso atrás era DEMASIADO EXTRAÑO que ella se enfureciera y no era muy lindo cuando sucedía

Termino el abrazo y ella y luna volvieron a estar normales

_vamos que el día no es joven_ fuego obviamente decía eso

_ahhhh, ósea que de ahí viene el dicho "la noche es joven" nunca me había puesto a pensar que es por luna que es mas joven que celestia

_daaahh obvio que era por eso así que vamooossss_ se estaba yendo volando a una velocidad impresionante creando un sonic-rainboom

_vale, vale vamos a empezar_ Spike quedaba impresionado por eso

_Ahhhhhhh (suspiro) siempre haces eso y no soy muy buena en deportes que digamos_

Hicieron la 3 carreras y en la casi todas había ganado fuego (eran todas carreras terrestres) en la segunda que gano fuego crystal telepáticamente le dijo a su hermana

"_es solo un pequeño ¡déjalo ganar!"_

"_bhaaah, vale lo hare pero no se lo digas a nadie"_

"_bien"_

En la tercera a tres metros de ganar "hizo que se como que se callo y le dolía la pata haciendo que Spike ganara

Ya era de noche Spike se estaba despidiendo con lagrimas en los ojos, no se sacaba la idea de luna y de lo que pensaban sus amigas de el

Llego 11:00 a la biblioteca a esa hora todos dormían menos pinkie pie

Spike ya tenía un plan…

Antes de entrar a la biblioteca compro un polvito que si se lo tiraba a un poni hacia lo que querías hasta que le retiraras esas hierbas del cuerpo

Llego sin hacer ruido le tiro eso a twigliht que aun estaba dormida

_quiero que me hagas el hechizo de crecer a alguien_

Ella obedeció aun dormida le dolió al principio pero, luego se sintió mejor, le retiro las hierbas y las tiro a la basura y se fue a dormir le esperaba un nuevo día a el


	2. Chapter 2

A las 2 am, en una noche lluviosa, con relámpagos y truenos…donde una chica que recién entra en la adolescencia estaba tecleando rápidamente un teclado de una laptop...

_ ¡UF!, que cansada estoy pero debo terminar esto la amenaza de celiq me da miedo "termínalo rápido no tengo ya paciencia, y si no lo terminas iré a tu casa y te mataré….. ESTAS ADVETIDA" _

Se oyó un fuerte golpe en la puerta la Martina se levanto temerosamente a abrir  
Vio una silueta muy oscura cuando un relámpago ilumino la noche era celiq (rubia con una trenza, ojos azules, vestida de vikinga)

_ ¿tus últimas palabras?_ mientras la acorralaba hacia un rincón

Martina levanto las manos en señal de paz se acercó a su laptop dio unos tecleos MUY rápidos dio enter suspiro pesadamente y le mostró "CAPITULO 2 LAS 6 ALICORNIOS", a celiq se le formo una sonrisa y en menos de un segundo ya era solamente pinkie pie de equestria girls

_Oki doki loki….. Pero no vuelvas a demorar o volveré por ti_  
Martina asintió todavía asustada pinkie se fue y ella se fue directo a dormir  
¿Quieren leer el capitulo nombrado antes? Aquí esta…

Recuerdos, celos y hogar nuevo

Una mañana muy agradable en ponyville como siempre Spike aprovechaba dormir más rato  
- en su sueño -

_ ¿hola?, ¿hola?_ Spike se hallaba solo en su sueño lo que a el le extrañaba pues luna siempre le acompañaba. A lo lejos vio a luna de espaldas llorando, aparecían una y otra vez el recuerdo de cómo twigliht le hacía el hechizo de crecimiento.

_ ¿por qué Spike? ¿Por qué? _Luna

_tal vez fue porque alguien quería ser más independiente y estar más tiempo al lado de su amiga_ Spike hablaba dejando sorprendida a luna, ella no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de este.

_ ¡TU! ¡¿Como pudiste hacer esto?! ¡¿Cómo se van a sentir tus amigas?!_ Luna tenia un problema de cuando se enojaba MUCHO se convertía en Nightmare Moon pero cuando no era muy fuerte solo se le elevaba el pelo y los ojos se volvían blancos o negros pero esta vez no paso ninguna de las dos solo se le elevo el pelo y se le movió en forma de torbellino

_deja de pensar en los demás, ellas pasan todo el tiempo juntas no sentirán nada_

Ella se tranquilizo y se acerco a el y lo abrazo (nunca se enojaba con el, sino con QUIEN LE HACIA SENTIR TRISTE, ENOJADO O CON IRA a spike)

Este se ruborizo y también la abrazo fuerte como si el no hubiera visto a esta en meses o años

_Por lo menos yo te elijo la habitación_ luna

_ahhhh_ parecía que le decepcionaba la idea

_Voy a elegir la que esta entre mi habitación y la de celestia _ y esto si le recuperó el ánimo _la 274 mas bien para ser precisos_ luna decía

_mmmmmmmmm_ Spike decía pensativo

_ ¿pasa algo spike?_ luna lo veía de la misma manera

_que raro que twigliht no me haya despertado_ y luego se escucho un grito fuerte que retumbaba en toso el lugar

_con que ahí esta twigliht_ decía spike despidiéndose de luna porque el grito lo estaba despertando _nos vemos en el castillo_

_adiós_

-fuera del sueño-

Twigliht se hallaba acorralada en un rincón próximo a la cama de spike twigliht vio que este despertaba y le asalto con preguntas como: ¿Quién eres?, ¿Qué te paso? Y ¿Por qué sucedió? Lo cual spike respondía diciéndole que ella le hizo un hechizo de crecimiento pero que solo a voluntad de el podría quitarse

- un rato después en el piso de abajo -

Spike estaba con un delantal haciendo el desayuno

_ Spike, ¿Por qué no quieres que te quite este hechizo? Solo di que quieres volver a tener tu edad original y yo podre hacer este hechizo_ twigliht lo decía ya un poco mas tranquila en el piso de abajo sentada en un sillón ojeando el libro donde se encontraba ese mismo hechizo

_no twigliht, me gusta estar así_ si le contaba sus razones empeoraría la relación de amistad entre Luna y twigliht y le preguntaría sobre sus nuevas "amigas" aunque estas no quisieran ser lo mismo

_ Twigliht tengo que decirte algo importante_

_ ¿que?

_ me voy a vivir a canterlot_ lo dijo con miedo de cómo se lo tomara esta

_ ¡¿QUE – QUE – QUE?!_

_me voy a vivir al castillo… pero las voy a venir a visitar a diario_

_respira twigliht, respira,… ¿Por qué te quieres ir a vivir ahí?_

_porque luna en mi sueño dijo que como ya tengo tu edad podría ir a vivir al castillo para poder vernos más a díario_

_ ¿pasa algo con luna? La vives nombrando_

_es… mi mejor amiga, me lo paso la mayoría del tiempo con ella_

_ ¿y nosotras? ¿No somos también tus mejor amigas?_ twigliht parecía deprimida

_ustedes siempre se la pasan en sus aventuras y yo me quedo solo -en ese momento twigliht se puso roja como un tomate, estaba avergonzada-, un día hace como un año o un año y medio, celestia me presento a luna, creyó que podíamos tener cosas en común, pasamos la tarde entre chistes e historias, desde ahí es mi mejor amiga, se enoja MUCHO cuando alguien me hace algo…._ Spike le dijo todo en tono de frialdad menos la ultima oración.

_entiendo ¿no quieres dar una vuelta por ponyville? a esta hora el pueblo es esplendido (8:00 am para ser exactos), pienso hacerte una despedida pero solo con las chicas ah, y nos reuniremos a las 3:00 en la granja de applejack_

_Claro, bueno me voy_ y se fue caminando en esa esplendida mañana: todos saliendo poner su cartel en abierto algunos ponis caminando

Spike prestaba mucha atención a los ponis que pasaban, la primera bon-bon: se hallaba de espaldas agarrando un ramo de claveles. (Ella trabaja en una floristería)

_feliz cumpleaños Bon-bon_

_hola sp….- se dio vuelta para saludarlo pero callo al ver su altura- …ike_ ella quedó callada y boca abierta pero no le tenía miedo.

_tranquila solo me hicieron un hechizo de crecimiento… ¿no me veo muy raro ¿no?_

_no, solo que al verte así me creí que yo tenía mucha más edad_

_Je je je tengo algo por tu cumpleaños_

_ ¿que es?_ dijo entusiasmada

_uuuuuuuuuunnnnnn – Spike saca (mágicamente) un libro- Libro de todos los tipos de flores existentes _

_ ¡gracias! _dice Bon-bon, lo ojeo un poco. Era un gesto muy lindo

_ incluye en donde las encontraras, el clima para su crecimiento, datos extras, y muchas cosas mas_

_ ¡gracias!_ repitió Bon-bon, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue feliz (ellos no se gustan, solo fue como una despedida)

"siendo grande o chico siempre su corazón es igual de inmenso, es muy amable solo el y Lyra recordaron mi cumpleaños….. Bueno tengo que irme Lyra debe preguntarse porque tardo tanto" pensaba bon-bon mientras se aproximaba a su casa

BON-BON FLASHBACK

Una mañana agradable en ponyville bon-bon se levantaba de la cama

_buen día dormilona_ lyra decía en la cara de bon-bon cuando esta abría recién los ojos lo cual esta respondió gritando _tranquila, tranquila, solo que ayer estabas un poco mareada después de subirte a la montaña pony-(montaña rusa)- por eso te traje ayer de noche a tu casa, y dormí en el sillón de abajo por si te preguntabas como llegaste aquí y no creas que no recuerdo que hoy es tu cumpleaños_

_oh, eso lo aclara todo_

_bueno, yo te entregare tu regalo – levantaba entre sus cascos un regalo mediano-grande con envoltura roja y moño dorado- solo si vas a traer unas flores, cuando te traía sobre mi lomo te caíste y tiraste el jarrón con flores por suerte este no se rompió pero las flores ….. Pasaron a otro mundo, yo_ Lyra relataba

_claro, voy, igual yo fui la causante… adiós decía aproximándose a la puerta y llendosé_ bon-bon lamentaba sus flores

_adiós_ esta cerró la puerta cuando la otra ya estaba lejos

Fin del flashback

Spike se sonrojo luego del beso pero 4 segundos después estaba del color normal siguió caminando y vio a Vinyl scratch (típicamente con sus lentes y sus auriculares)  
"Uau ¿esta chica nunca se saca los auriculares y/o los lentes? Bueno… una vez la vi sin los lentes pero ¿duerme con los auriculares? Que gran dilema"  
Y también vio a Octavia (el sabía que esta gustaba un poco de el)

_hola vinyl, ¡hola octy! (aunque este no sintiese lo mismo por ella no tenía que ser maleducado debía tratarla un poco mejor para favorecerla), y si, antes de que griten le digo que me hicieron un hechizo de crecimiento, ahora tengo sus edades_

Octavia se enrosco un mechón de pelo y lo demás del pelo le cubría la cara. Estaba sonrojadísima

_hola Spike_ dijeron ambas a unísono.

Spike solo sonrío y dirigió su mirada hacia Octavia lo que la sonrojo más.

_Octavia, se que tu disco recién salió ayer. Me estoy llendo a comprarlo_ Spike hablaba tranquilamente y no mentía ya que tenía tiempo libre lo compraría

_que amable_

_bueno, que esperabas de la mejor artista (se le dice así a los que cantan y tocan algún instrumento o solo tocan) de toda equestria_ esta respondió sonrojándose un poco mas lo que decía algo mas sobre esta y podrías compararla perfectamente con un tomate y no te darías quien esta mas roja

_ ¡hey! ¿Y yo?_ vinyl prestaba atención a la conversación y sabia los sentimientos de esta. Apagó los auriculares se los quito y repitió _ ¿y? ¿Yo no soy también la mejor?_ (por cierto, les cuento que los tres también son muy amigos. todos quieren a Spike)

_tu también vinyl eres la mejor_

_ ¿pero quien es la mejor?_ dijeron a unísono

_emmm…..esta decisión es difícil pero se quien es mejor…. ESTE PALITO_ recogió un palo que había en el piso y los tres estallaron en risas hasta que se cayeron para tras y seguían riéndose se quitaron las lagrimas e Spike ayudo a las dos a levantarse

_bueno octy tenemos que irnos ¡recuerda que voy a grabar mi última canción del disco! _"ay octy, si no te saco ahora te volverás roja como un tomate, por lo menos al reírnos volviste a la normalidad"

_bueno _ "me vengaré ya verás, YA SÉ, le esconderé sus auriculares por tres horas, serán pura agonía"_ adiós Spike_

_adiós chicas, espero también ese disco_  
Spike y ellas se dirigían cada uno con su camino. Spike Se dirigió a la tienda de discos compro el disco de Octavia lo guardo y se fue directo a sugar cup corner el no había desayunado solo le hizo el desayuno a twigliht. Apenas se sentó a velocidad luz, pinkie estaba delante de el con un block de notas lo que le impedía ver a su cliente.

_hola ¿puedo tomar su orden?_ pinkie bajo el block y no se asusto por su cambio de tamaño (obvio es pinkie, no se asusta con nada solo responde con buena onda) _ ¡oh Spike! - esta lo abrazo – que buen cambio, a ti te traigo algo especial_ y en 5 segundos le trajo un pastel chico y una choco latada (esa es la bebida común que se servía)

_ ¿no desayunaste Spike? Que raro_ pinkie se sentaba delante de este y apoya un codo, apoya su cara encima del casco

_no, ¿y tu?_ Spike respondía

_no_

_tengo una idea tu solo trae una choco latada para ti y compartiremos la torta_

_ ¡CLARO! Déjamelo decírselo a los señores cakes_ pinkie volvió un minuto después con una choco latada.  
Pasaron media hora tomando, comiendo y hablando cuando terminaron se despidieron.

_mmmmm mejor me termino ese libro que me dio twigliht_ fue a un parque y lo termino a la 1:00 pm

_que hambre yo desayuné a las 8:10 mejor me voy a un restaurante_  
Ya a la 1:30pm saliendo de ahí dijo _me quedan 1:30 hs para reunirme con las chicas, ahora ¿Qué hago? Ah, ya se a donde ir (será mencionado en el capítulo 4)  
Ya a las 2:30 pm  
_me quede poco rato ahí pero tenía que irme sino llegare tarde a la despedida_

Caminaba pero se le ocurrió usar el camino largo llegó en punto ahí estaban las chicas menos rarity todas se sorprendieron al verlo ahí, fluttershy lanzo un pequeño grito

_chicas no les conté que hacen aquí, pero quería hacerlo junto a Spike _ se acomodo al lado de este

_Spike ahora gracias a un hechizo de crecimiento que sin querer le hice, tiene nuestra edad – ella trago saliva y bajo la cabeza- y quiere irse a vivir a canterlot_

Fluttershy lanzo una mirada enojada hacia twigliht  
_Haber si entiendo ¿tu le hiciste ese hechizo?_ fluttershy levanto la cabeza

_emmmmm – "no se como se lo tomará"- si_

_ ¡¿EN QUE PENSABAS?! ¡YO QUIERO MUCHO A SPIKE COMO PARA QUE SE VAYA POR TU CULPA! -fluttershy se abalanzo sobre ella - ¡oh! ¡Lo siento no se que me paso!_ decía lamentándose ayudando a twigliht a levantarse

Todas quedaron boca abierta en especial applejack y rainbow dash por la fuerza de esta

_tranquila…. No pasa nada_ twigliht decía mientras recuperaba el aire

Spike solo se acerco y abrazo a fluttershy que lloraba desconsoladamente, el llanto de esta paró cuando la abrazo ahora a pinkie se le puso el pelo liso y empezó a llorar, applejack puso su sombrero en la cara para largar algunas lagrimas y que nadie la viera rainbow dash bajo la cabeza y cayeron algunas lagrimas ¡vaya que le dolía para que llorara!

_como no vino rarity ayudare una hora a cada una con sus quehaceres y si a las 7 no esta haremos la despedida sin ella ¿vale?_ Spike sugería y todas asintieron

_bueno, empezaré con pinkie, luego con fluttershy, luego con rainbow dash y para lo último con Applejack_

_bien_ dijeron las 3 a unísono (menos pinkie) todos se fueron a sus respectivos lugares mientras pinkie y Spike se iban caminando a sugar cup corner  
Pinkie relataba cosas como siempre en el camino Spike siempre cayado pinkie creyó que este no le oía y se enojo

_ ¿me estas oyendo?_

_absolutamente me estas contando de cuando tu primo johny y tu, en la granja de piedras en la que te criaste, vieron el primer arcoíris, ¡porque no te escucharía! Tus relatos son muy interesantes_

_nadie escucha mis relatos solo… no los escuchan, habla con otro o como siempre soy la fiestera creen que a veces estoy un poco loca_ pinkie bajo la cabeza

_bueno, yo no soy los demás_ Spike le dio un beso en la frente lo que sonrojo a esta y le respondió abrazándole

_gracias por ser mi amigo_ dijo sin dejar de abrazarle

Siguen caminando y esta le relata mas sobre su infancia pero esta vez Spike comentaba, reía, etc. luego de llegar a sugar cup corner los dos se pusieron delantales e hicieron cup cakes y se reían cuando el otro se llenaba de harina o se les quemaban los cup cakes en una a Spike se le quemaban los suyos pinkie apareció de otra habitación con un mini carrito de bomberos mojo con la manguera y decía

_uiu uiu uiu *sonido de sirena hecho con la voz de pinkie* -agarro la manguera lo apagó y se fue en el carrito a otra habitación diciendo- fuego apagado, repito, fuego apagado_ lo que hizo a Spike estallar en risa

Ya a las 4:00

_lo siento pero me tengo que ir a ayudar a fluttershy_

_bueno… por lo menos llévate uno de los cup cakes que hicimos juntos_ levantaba uno que tenia un glaseado rosado y morado, con chispitas de corazoncitos rojos  
_bueno_ Spike empezó su camino a la mitad de este dio una mordida del cup cake y gimió de placer

_mmmmm, pinkie y yo somos los mejores cocineros de equestria_ terminándose el cup cake

Llegando a la casa de fluttershy el la ve cansada saliendo de la casa

_ya te dije Ángel ya les voy a dar de comer, ¡oh Spike llegaste en el mejor momento! Te necesito todos los animales estan alterados porque les de comer, ¿me ayudas?_ esa ultima oración la hizo con cara de perrito.  
"oh, vamos Spike no te puedes resistir a esa carita pero debes… ser…. Fuerte…. ¡NO PUEDO, ES DEMASIADO ADORABLE!

_si_ ella suspiro triunfante lo cual Spike rio

_yo doy de alimentar a toda esta zona_ fluttershy señalaba la parte mas grande (70%) y lo cual Spike se queda con lo menor_ y tu la otra_

_no, yo quiero alimentar esa zona_

_ ¿porque?

_Porque como casi nunca te ayudo en estas tareas, sería mejor empezar por el Lugar más amplio, para recompensar el tiempo perdido_ spike no decía que Quería Ser caballeroso porque ella lo extrañaría mas.

"eres horrible mintiendo se que lo haces por ser caballeroso" pensaba fluttershy

_bueno, cuando termines ven hacia mi_

_bien_

Luego de un largo (bueno para ser correctos 1 hora) fluttershy había terminado

_ ¿donde estará? Bueno a mi me demora una hora el 40% de los animales alimentar y no está acostumbrado a hacer todo esto solo_ y a lo lejos ve a Spike sentado tranquilamente y charlando muy entretenido con un tucán, y alrededor algún animal que otro "¿estas viendo lo mismo que yo subconsciente?" y aparece una representación de fluttershy leyendo una revista "hey, te estoy llamando subconsciente, por lo menos dime si la revista esta interesante" "oh, si, si esta buena la revista ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me llamas?" "porque debes mirar lo que yo estoy mirando" el subconsciente de fluttershy miro lo mismo y quedo boca-abierta  
"listo, ella esta viendo lo mismo que yo eso significa que Spike nunca me lo dijo"

Fluttershy se acerco tranquilamente y vio a Spike todo rojo tapándose la cara y diciendo  
_no me digas lo que hizo_ el tucán siguió e Spike lanzo una carcajada

-¡no! ¿Enserio? Que vergonzoso_  
Y luego vio a fluttershy y el se callo y le susurro al tucán

_ luego me lo cuentas Ramiro eso no se puede dejar sin terminar_ el tucán que parecía llamarse Ramiro solo lanzo un ruido raro y se fue volando

_lo siento, no quería interrumpir nada_ decía vergonzosamente fluttershy de que hubieran dicho algo de ella (ella no escucho nada)

_no, yo lo siento te dije que cuando terminara yo iría hacia a vos, yo termine hace media hora pero el tucán me conto historias_ "si le digo que me conto que una vez ella estaba en el baño cantando como estrella de rock con el cepillo de dientes y se callo y se embarro la pasta de dientes en la cara no se que me haría"

_ ¿m-m-m-media hora?_ a ella le asombraba lo bien que se llevaría con los animales para que terminara tan rápido

_si ¿a ti cuanto te cuesta hacer lo que yo hice?

_1 hora y 15 minutos_ dijo avergonzada fluttershy _ ¿como lo hiciste tan rápido?_

_fue muy fácil todos vinieron a mi muy rápidamente, les dije que hicieran fila, lo hicieron los alimente y en camino a ayudarte Ramiro me entretuvo_

_nunca me dijiste que los entiendes_

_ ¿si los entiendo? Vaya que los entiendo, y nunca se lo dije a nadie porque nadie me escucha, nadie me presta atención. Pero, bueno, me tengo que ir con rainbow dash_ fluttershy reacciona cuando el ya se estaba yendo.

_Spike ¿Cómo ayudaras a rainbow? No tienes a...-su comentario fue interrumpido cuando Spike abre sus alas- Ohh, que bueno que tengas alas pero…. ¿sabes volar?_

_ ¡claro! Ayer toda la noche aprendí a volar_"bueno fue en los sueños, y me enseñaba luna, pero cuenta"

_bueno…..*pausa larga* adiós, nos vemos a las 7:00-

_adiós_ el levanto vuelo y se fue ella se quedo observándolo y sostuvo una tarjeta que le había regalado Spike el año pasado por su cumpleaños y decía "para la mas dulce y amable poni de equestria" fluttershy solo sonrío y largo algunas lagrimas

-dejando a fluttershy con sus recuerdos vamos con rainbow dash e Spike-

Rainbow dash se encontraba mirando a ambos lados emocionada vio a Spike y se entusiasmo mas

_ ¡Spike! ¡Y tienes alas!_ "uau ni siquiera 24 horas desde que tiene alas y ya sabe volar rápido y estable"

_si, y se volar desde hace poco_ "Spike sabes que estas mintiendo, siempre supiste volar, el primer sueño con luna ella te concedió poder volar y ella te enseño"_ je je je _mientras se le alcanzaba ver a Spike metido en sus pensamientos de cómo ella le enseñaba a volar

_ ¿hola? Planeta Spike ¿me oyen?_

_ ¿que-cuando-donde-porque? ¿Desde hace cuanto me perdí?_

_ solo hace un minuto y te reíste solo, ¿pasa algo?_

_jejeje, no pasa nada, nada_ y empezó a sumergirse de nuevo en sus pensamientos pero esta vez rainbow dash lo sacudió lo cual le impidió volver a ellos.

_no me vuelvas a dejar_ decía todavía sacudiéndolo rainbow dash

_entiendo, PERO PARA ESO TIENES QUE DEJAR DE SACUDIRME_ Spike lo dijo con los ojos abiertos esa última parte lo cual la tomo desprevenida

_jeje, lo siento, bueno, -decía estirando las patas- tenemos que despejar el cielo_

_muy bien, pero, hay algo que quiero probar primero y tiene que ver junto al vuelo -rainbow dash miraba confundida- y te aseguro que si lo logro será 100% cool_ en eso a rainbow dash se le formo una gran sonrisa.

_hazlo_

Spike sonríe y vuela muy alto, rainbow dash se empieza a preocupar ella creía que solo hace un día el sabía volar y creyó que se desmayaba cuando bajo en picada y bajo tan pero tanto que rompió la barrera de sonido y cuando eso sucedió todas las nueves desaparecieron y el volvió a subir y volvió a bajar eso significaba que creó un perfecto arcoíris pero este era de fuego (en el lugar del verde había fuego de color verde y hací con todos los colores) rainbow dash quedo boca abierta e Spike bajo volando con una sonrisa por haber logrado uno de sus sueños

_ ¡ESO FUE 100% COOL! no sabia que los dragones lograran eso, bueno no se nada sobre los dragones pero igual estuvo COOL_ rainbow estaba impresionada

_jejeje, si bueno, hagamos algo ¡ya se! ¡Carreras! Prontos listos ¡ya!_ Spike lo dijo tan rápido y voló tan rápido que rainbow perdió la carrera

_ ¿como volaste tan rápido?_

_no tengo la menor idea_ spike solo recordó haber salido volando a una velocidad normal _si es que leí bien un libro de los de twigliht, las alas de un dragón vuelan creo que, el doble que un Pegaso_ spike recordó lo que leía mientras buscaba un libro que ella buscaba

_oh_ a rainbow dash le deprimía saber que no lograría ganarle a Spike.

_ ¿y si hacemos carreras? - a rainbow dash igual que el pudiera volar mejor (ella quería tener un compañero de vuelo, pero fluttershy era muy lenta) asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y feliz- luego haremos competencia de fuerza_

_PRONTOS - Spike se prepara para empezar – LISTOS – rainbow también lo hizo – YA – el voló rápidamente ganándole a rainbow dash en todas las carreras que hicieron, luego en las competencias de fuerza quedaron igual

_jeje, que fuerte debes de ser para igualarme_ decía orgullosamente rainbow dash pero igual le impresionaba

_si, jeje_ Spike sudaba frio, pues cuando luna tenia deberes reales, el la esperaba mientras se entretenía haciendo pesas

_oh, mira la hora, ya son las seis en punto_ Spike miraba un reloj a la distancia que indicaba la hora

_*bostezo y desperezar* que suerte que tengo un despertador, me voy a dormir a un árbol y este me despertara 10 minutos antes de las siete_ rainbow estaba cansada después de tantas carreras y además ella es vaga

_adiós_  
Esta dijo lo mismo y se acercó a un árbol que tenía una sabana, una almohada y un despertador. El salió volando (para el era velocidad rápida pero para los demás era velocidad luz) 10 segundos después estaba en el piso viendo a applejack a lo lejos este le hizo señas y ella se acerco

_ ¡Spike! ¿Ya son las seis? ¡Que rápido pasa el tiempo! - ella estaba mintiendo, lo estaba esperando con ansias para que pudiera ayudarla en el trabajo, estaba cansada de tanto trabajar  
_ ¿viste el espectacular arcoíris de hace un rato? ¡Parecía ser de fuego!_

_1ero: era de fuego, y 2ndo: yo lo hice_ applejack lo miro impresionada pero le dijo que debían empezar rápido este le vino una idea

_ ¡tengo una idea!_  
Applejack lo miro, este tomo una altura en la que había un metro entre él y las copa de los arboles y voló rápidamente en medio de las hileras de arboles (de nuevo repito, que para los demás era velocidad luz) lo que causo que todas las manzanas cayeran en sus respectivos cestas esto lo hizo una y otra vez con otras hileras lograron terminar el trabajo justo a tiempo

_gracias Spike sin ti no hubiera terminado tan temprano_ applejack le decía mientras los dos iban caminando hasta el punto de encuentro

_no es nada_ pararon cuando encontraron a todas las chicas esperando

_tengo que darles algo- Spike sacó 12 collares todos eran grises y con una gema gris - esto funciona así – Spike explico que esos eran collares mágicos, para usarlos tenias que presionar la gema y te trasladaban al ser que puso su huella, podía ser casquilar (huella que viene del casco) o huella garrilar (huella de las garras) si no era ninguna de las dos no podían usarlo. Todas pusieron su casco en un collar el puso su garra en las otras seis, hubo un destello de magia y el casco en el que pusieron las chicas eran de estos colores

Fluttershy: rosa claro (igual que su crin)  
Pinkie pie: fucsia (igual que su crin)  
Applejack: amarillo (igual que su crin)  
Rarity: violeta oscuro (igual a su crin)  
Twigliht: azul, rosa y violeta (igual que su crin)  
Rainbow dash: multicolor (igual que su crin)

Y todos los que toco Spike de color verde.  
El le coloco uno de los que toco a cada una y se puso cada uno de los que ellas tocaron.

_dime Spike, ¿de donde conoces esto?_ twigliht pregunto extrañada por no conocer nada sobre estos

_tu ya sabes quien (obvio que hablaba de luna) me hizo uno – Spike señalo un collar que tenía puesto de color igual a la crin de luna – y me enseño a hacerlos, lo cual es un secreto y no voy a contar_

_Ahhhhhhh (despepcion), entiendo_ twigliht respondió triste

_bueno, me tengo que ir_ Spike se despidió y se transporto a donde estaba luna

- EN CANTERLOT-

_ ¿DONDE ESTAS SPIKE? ¡AHÍÍÍÍ! ¡¿DÓNDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAS?!_ Luna se enojo por haberla hecho esperar

_lo siento, es que me hicieron una despedida_

_oh, bueno, por lo menos decore un poco tu habitación_ ella abre la puerta y se encuentran en una mini casa

Cuando entras es un living con paredes amarillas y cuadros de Spike y luna juntos Al frente el baño que es azul, con bañera, wáter y una pileta con espejito  
Al final, un cuarto con una cama de dos plazas y mas fotos de ellos dos

_espero que duermas bien_ luna se despide y todos se van a dormir

fin de otro capitulo


	3. Capítulo 2,2

**hello! ¿como andan? yo como quería que ustedes tuvieran el capitulo lo antes posible elimine algunas partes, pero eso haría que esperaran mas para la parte interesante osea que voy a poner esas partes aquí**

**ESTA PARTE ES SOLAMENTE UNA ESCENA PERO RELATADA POR DIFERENTES PONIS  
**

spike se había ido yo y fluttershy a la misma vez dimos vuelta la cara y todas (menos rarity) hicieron lo mismo 1 segundo después.

solo yo y fluttershy sabíamos el porque ERA TAN OBVIO pero antes de decir algo yo, rarity habló lo que me causo enojo por su pregunta

_ya se que spike se fue y eso duele pero, ¿por que me ignoran?_ eso me cuso una imagen de vanidad sobre ella

_¿como pudiste?_ applejack decía con voz ronca, se notaba que ella también estaba enojada

_¿no te diste cuenta que esto era importante para el?_ esta vez rainbow dash estaba hablando, lo dijo en voz baja pero notoria y enojada

_por favor_ estaba hablando de forma MUY vanidosa y orgullosa lo cual me esparció por todo el cuerpo un sentimiento de enojo mas fuerte _¿quien le iba a creerle a el?, enserio chicas, las creía mas sensatas

_pero... por lo menos vino ¿no?... ¿no?_

Yo estaba confundida, yo y fluttershy nos hacíamos las indiferentes con rarity porque ella falto cuando el gusta de ella, yo y todas lo hacíamos porque era un gran paso a la independencia.  
Yo tenía dos razones pero fluttershy tenía una tercera y yo no sabía el porque pero vi que fluttershy tenia en su mirada enojo me acerque a fluttershy y le pregunte

_¿la obligaste a venir aquí? ¿cierto?_ fluttershy estaba igual de enojada pero volviéndose a twigliht para responderle

_si_ dijo enojada, todas nos escucharon e hicieron un sonido de asombro. ahora yo también una tercera razón.

_¿usaste "la mirada" con ella?_ esta vez yo susurre, ella dio la mirada a rarity esperando respuesta alguna y dijo que si, esta vez yo me asombre

_emm... ¿por que era importante mi presencia en esta despedida?_ fluttershy se enojo de tal forma que estaba a punto de gritarlo pero yo dije en voz alta para que fluttershy se tranquilizara

_no te daremos la respuesta es demasiado obvio, y si fueras menos vanidosa, y también te fijaras menos en tu gran fila de pretendientes te darías cuenta_ luego me acerque a fluttershy y le dije

_no sabe que el gustó siempre de ella, es obvio, creo que esto lo decepciono bastante, bueno... por lo menos dará paso a una mejor pretendiente, Y QUE NO SEA PRESUMIDA, VANIDOSA U ORGULLOSA_  
Nadie había escuchado lo anterior pero la ultima oración, lo dijo en voz alta para que supiera que hablaba de ella

todas en ese momento se fueron y dejaron a rarity dudando.

**ESTA VEZ LO RELATA FLUTTERSHY**

spike se había ido yo estaba totalmente enojada con rarity y le di vuelta la cara, twigliht lo hizo a la misma vez, y todas (menos rarity) hicieron lo mismo 1 segundo después.

solo yo y twigliht sabíamos el porque, rarity habló lo que despertó ira en mí y seguramente en todas pero la mía y la de twigliht fueron las mas fuertes-

_ya se que spike se fue y eso duele pero, ¿por que me ignoran?_ eso aumento el porcentaje de ira en mi cuerpo

_¿como pudiste?_ applejack decía con voz ronca ella estaba enojada

_¿no te diste cuenta que esto era importante para el?_ esta vez rainbow dash estaba hablando, lo dijo en voz baja pero notoria y enojada

_por favor_  
estaba hablando de forma MUY vanidosa y orgullosa, se parecía a esas ponis consentidas y ricas, lo cual me esparció por todo el cuerpo un sentimiento de ira mas fuerte _¿quien le iba a creerle a el?, enserio chicas, las creía mas sensatas_

_pero... por lo menos vino ¿no?... ¿no?_ twigliht me pregunto en voz normal

yo ytwigliht nos hacíamos las indiferentes con rarity porque ella falto cuando el gusta de ella, yo y todas lo hacíamos porque era un gran paso a la independencia.  
Yo tenía tres razones pero twigliht solo dos, pero vi que mientras yo miraba rarity twigliht me miraba extrañada parece que tengo en mi mirada la ira muy notoria twigliht se me acercó y me volví normal ella me pregunto

_¿la obligaste a venir aquí? ¿cierto?_ella estaba igual de enojada pero volviéndome a twigliht para responderle

_si_ dije enojada, todas nos escucharon e hicieron un sonido de asombro. esto hizo que twigliht diera una mirada rápida a rarity e igual de rápida volvió a mi y asintió, ahi tenía su tercera razón igual que yo

_¿usaste "la mirada" con ella?_ esta vez ella susurro, mire a rarity resentida, rarity miraba a todos esperando respuesta alguna y dije que si.

_emm... ¿por que era importante mi presencia en esta despedida?_ yo me enoje de tal manera que podía expulsar fuego por los ojos yo iba a gritarle todo el la cara y tirarme sobre ella pero lo que dijo twigliht estaba pensado para tranquilizarme lo cual logro

_no te daremos la respuesta es demasiado obvio, y si fueras menos vanidosa, y también te fijaras menos en tu gran fila de pretendientes te darías cuenta_ luego se me acerco y me dijo

_no sabe que el gustó siempre de ella, es obvio, creo que esto lo decepciono bastante, bueno... por lo menos dará paso a una mejor pretendiente, Y QUE NO SEA PRESUMIDA, VANIDOSA U ORGULLOSA_  
Nadie había escuchado lo anterior pero la ultima oración, lo dijo en voz alta para que supiera que hablaba de ella

todas en ese momento se fueron y dejaron a rarity dudando.

ESO ES LO QUE PASÓ CUANDO SPIKE SE FUE PERO AHORA ESTA ES LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL FIC

luna se estaba llendo pero spike la detuvo

_¡LUNA! recién son las 7:30, y además me debes contar las reglas del castillo_

_tengo una idea_ dijo volviéndose _ nos reuniremos a las 9:00 acá, por ahora solo tienes que saber que comeremos en media hora, ahora... tengo que decirle a celestia de tu mudanza así no te ara daño al verte por error, adiós_ luna se despidió y volvió a salir

_adiós_ cuando luna ya no podía oírlo dijo _¿le habrá pasado algo? esta muy seria y apática y eso me preocupa, bueno tal vez lo descubro en un rato_ y se va hacía la habitación de las chicas

toco la puerta y pregunto

_hola, soy spike ¿puedo entrar?_ y el mágicamente se puso un campo de fuerza

_claro, ¡ven entra!_ el entro y vio mucho parecido entre su habitación eso significaba que... ¡LUNA LE DIO UNA HABITACIÓN SOFISTICADA!¡SOLO LA REALEZA USA ESAS HABITACIONES!

cuando entrabas estabas en un cuarto, era cucheta pero en vez de escaleras había un tobogan el supuso que la de arriba era la de fuego pues habían muchos posters pegados, bastantes eran de rainbow dash y algunos de deporte.

Abajo solo habían dos, uno eran de las cataratas del Niagara y de las del iguazu, en el otro póster estaba un lago iluminados por la luz de la luna el ultimo totalmente romántico lo cual le ablando el corazón ah, y ella tenía un escritorio lleno de papeles: bastantes dibujos  
"_vaya, ¡si que dibuja bien!_ bastantes libros de estudio y algunos por el placer de leer y al frente, en la pared un cuadro de ellas y 4 alicornios mas

_veo que estas muy interesado en el escritorio de agua_ se desliza por el tobogán y se acerca a el _ ¿te gustan sus dibujos? dibuja bien pero no es lo mío osea que no puedo criticar_

para spike le parecían los mejores de toda equestria, en algunos estaban nightmare moon muchos para ser correctos, parecía su idola, en dibujos, al costado estaba escrito bastante.

_para agua es como su idola, siente que no se convirtió en nightmare moon para ser mala, bueno ella y sus cosas_ esta vez spike levanto la mirada se concentro en el cuadro

_esas son nuestras primas a fin de año_ fuego se apresura a decir _ verano y otoño , que son mis favoritas, e invierno y primavera que son las favoritas de agua_

spike aparta la mirada y se tropieza con algo pero rápidamente sin dejar de volar fuego lo ayudo

_agh, siempre agua deja sus auriculares tirados después de usarlos toda la noche_

_hablando de ella ¿donde está?_

_siempre se levanta temprano y se va a no-se-donde pero es raro que no se halla llevado sus auriculares, pero debe de haberse de llevado los de repuesto_

_es raro que no te hallas asustado de mí- decía spike retirando luego de un chasquido de dedos el campo de fuerza_

_luna nos lo dijo de mañana_

_bueno veo que ya son las 8:00 ¿no es hora de cenar?_ ella asintió y se fueron a cenar se sentaron como todos ahí  
la mesa era larga estaba celestia, luna, fuego y yo pero ¿donde estaba agua? en ese momento se escucho el chirrido de una puerta y era agua con sus auriculares en el casco los dejo en otro lugar y se sentó comimos todos callados y se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos luna fue al mio y me contó los horarios y las normas y todos se fueron a dormir

**espero que les haya gustado ¡nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!**


	4. Chapter 3

Acá aparezco con otro fic sobre las 6 alicornios, ya sé que estan un poquito  
Aburridos pero es solamente por ahora, es para que sepan mas o menos la  
Historia pero mas adelante van a estar  
Interesantes, odio, celos y el tema mas importante para mí, AMOR, SIP, este fic se  
Va a tratar más sobre celos y amor que de odio pero lo hice así para que estuviera  
Interesante, bueno basta de parloteo por que no vinieron por mí vinieron por el fic  
ACA VÁ

Una noche despejada en un bosque espeso y profundo se visualiza una cabaña  
Pero muy lejana lo cual no va hacía ahí por vagos y por las leyendas de una bruja  
Horrenda y mala pero una persona se atrevió a ir lo cual no fue buena decisión  
Pero igual fue apenas entro, vio a la bruja combinando especias para lograr una  
Poción que solo ella sabía para que, el apenas entro, la bruja se dio cuenta y lo  
Acorralo contra una pared diciendo

_vaya, vaya, vaya, que vemos aquí, es otro ignorante que se atreve a venir ¿Qué  
Haremos contigo? Tengo una poción para morir lentamente y dolorosamente y lo  
Mejor, anula tu voz lo cual nadie te oirá_ la bruja le estaba acercando la poción a  
La boca y con un hechizo le abriría la boca pero como si un ángel lo cuidara, sonó  
El celular lo cual ella miro y se puso a saltar de la alegría gritando

_ ¡SUBIÓ EL NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE LOS 6 ALICORNIOS! ¡ESTO ES UNA  
MARAVILLA! _ La bruja se olvidó del chico y se fue saltando de la felicidad a otro  
Cuarto para poder leerlo, y obviamente dejó al chico anonado que se fue feliz, por  
Poder leer ese fanfic el cual le había salvado la vida.

Acá está ese "ángel" que le había salvado la vida

Spike se había ido a dormir sin ninguna de las dos respuestas que esperaba  
La primera, saber el porque Luna estaba de mal humor, y el segundo, de porque  
Agua estaba tan sola y no querer hablar. El sabía que las dos las sabría ese día.  
Movió la cabeza lentamente hacía la izquierda, donde en una mesa de luz había  
Un reloj que decían las 7:00 am

_ *grito desesperado* ¡¿Por qué twigliht me acostumbro a levantarme a esta  
Hora?! ¡Ella ya no vive conmigo! ¡¿Por qué sigo levantándome a esta hora?!  
SI NO ES ELLA ES LA COSTUMBRE_ dijo sollozando la última parte pero diez  
Segundos después entraron como luz agua y luna alteradas por si le pasaba algo  
Lo cual solo pidió perdón de que era culpa suya

_ ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Por qué gritas?!_ Luna y agua hablaron a la misma vez lo cual  
Avergonzó a Spike por sus gritos

_ siento haberlas alterado_ Spike vio a luna con la melena desalineada y con una  
Postura somnolienta_ y haberlas despertado_ agua miro a luna y se le formo una sonrisa pero a comparación agua estaba arreglada, con colita, bien peinada y con un bolso/morral

_no pasa nada Spike, entiendo lo que es ser nuevo aquí *bostezo*_ luna decía  
Mientras se iba de nuevo a su habitación pero agua se quedo ahí a preguntar

_ ¿enserio estas bien?_

_si agua, gracias por preocuparte y ¿Por qué estas arreglada y parece que estas a punto de irte?_

_eso es justamente lo que hacía pero al escucharte me altere y vine aquí_

_ ¿por que te ibas?_

_es un secreto, ni fuego lo sabe pero solo me iba por una hora, tenemos que  
Desayunar y si me permites me tengo que ir_

_adelante_ Spike decía tranquilo pero igual tenia la necesidad de saber a donde

_no te vez bien Spike, mejor me quedo aquí, tal vez no sabes mucho de las reglas_

_en realidad… luna me contó ayer, pero… nada_

_vamos ¿Qué me querías decir?_ decía en tono juguetón acercándose a Spike  
Que había bajado la cabeza_ ¿es algo serio?_ esta vez ella se acercó  
Preocupada

_no, solo que no quería molestarte, para que puedas ir a ese lugar_

_no pasa nada, iré después, puedes contarme_ Spike levanta la cabeza rápidamente con una sonrisa

_ ¿podrías hablarme de nightmare moon? Fuego me conto que a vos te gusta  
Mucho ella_ a agua se le formo una sonrisa y se acerco a la mesa del comedor y  
Hurgo en su morral y sacó hojas, lápices, gomas y colores y dibujo perfectamente  
A nightmare moon lo cual solo le demoro entr minutos un dibujo perfecto  
De ella, acá esta

_wau, si que dibujas bien_

_gracias, te lo contare, luna estuvo totalmente sola vario tiempo, lo cual a ella no  
Le prestaban atención y las únicas maneras de que lo hicieran era de las buenas,  
Que no les servían y la única manera que le quedaba era usarla por las malas y  
Así acabo ¡solo quería atención! ¡Estaba sola todo el tiempo!_ y empezó a cantar  
Una canción con una voz hermosa (la canción el lullaby for a princess: watch?v=H4tyvJJzSDk, solo que  
Yo edite la letra porque sonaba raro en el traductor)

_El destino ha sido cruel y el orden también  
¿Cómo te he echado?  
La culpa fue mía; el castigo, el tuyo  
Silencio de hoy de la armonía

Pero en la quietud te traeré una canción  
Y tu companía yo me hare  
Hasta que sus ojos cansados y mis canciones de cuna  
Te llevaran suavemente a dormir

Una vez un pony que brillaba como el sol  
Miraba hacia fuera en su reino y suspiraba  
Ella sonrió y dijo: "Ciertamente, no hay un pony  
Tan precioso y tan bien amado como yo"

Tan grande fue su reinado y tan brillante su gloria  
Que mas larga la sombra se hacía  
Que cayó sobre la hermana joven que amaba  
Y sólo se oscureció como días y las noches pasaron

Princesa luna, hermana mía de buenas noches  
Ve ahora a descansar en los brazos de la luna  
Ten mis canciones de cuna, de los vientos de la tierra  
A través de la nube, y por medio del cielo, y por el espacio

Ojalá te Lleven a la paz y la frescura de la noche  
Y llevar a mi dolor en tranquilidad  
Luna, yo te amaba mucho más de lo que sabes  
Perdóname por ser tan ciega

Pronto la pony tuvo que tomar nota de sus acciones  
Y No dio su hermana la debida  
Y tampoco la amaban como ella se merecía  
Vio como la infelicidad de su hermana creció

Pero tal es el camino de la luz y del bien,  
Se apodera de la mente de su anfitrión  
Y esa pony tonta hizo todo para detener  
La destrucción de quien solo necesitaba amor

Princesa luna, hermana te doy las buenas noches  
Y ahora descansa en los brazos de la luna  
Ten mis canciones de cuna, de los vientos de la tierra  
A través de la nube, y por medio del cielo, y por el espacio

Ojalá te Lleven a la paz y la frescura de la noche  
Y llevar a mi dolor en tranquilidad  
Luna, yo amaba mucho más de lo que sabes  
Que los ya estén problemas lejos de su mente  
Y perdóname por ser tan ciega

Los años han pasado  
Temerosos y desconocido  
Nunca imaginé  
Que tuviera que enfrentarlos a ellos por mi cuenta

Que estos mil inviernos  
Puedan Rápidamente pasar,  
Te amo; Te echo de menos  
Todos estos kilómetros de distancia

Que todos tus sueños sean dulces esta noche  
Tranquilidad en su cama de la luna  
Y no sabéis la tristeza, el dolor, o la atención  
Y cuando sueño, me iré volando y encontraremos allí  
Duerme..._ agua apago su celular el cual contenía la canción  
Ella misma había creado esa canción pero era diferente en ingles, pero igual sabía  
Cantarla

Spike la había escuchado muy concentrado, le parecía que ella cantaba con  
Fascinación y muy bien

_ ¡que bien que cantas!_ Spike aplaudía

_gracias, gracias, gracias_ agua jugaba a que lo había cantado en un concierto y  
Le agradecía a sus fans

_jajaja_ ambos se reían y se cayeron hacía atrás

_ ¿tu la escribiste?_ ella asintió _ ¿tienes otras?_ ella dijo que si _ ¿puedes  
Cantarla?_ dijo Spike entre risas con ella, ella asintió e Spike la ayudo a levantarse  
Cuando ella se proponía a empezar abrieron la puerta, y era fuego

_lo siento tortolos, pero nos tenemos que ir a desayunar ¡se van a terminar las galletas!_

_ ¡oh, ojala hoy halla torta de ricotta! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NOS DICES TORTOLOS?!- agua se lo había tomado muy mal y no se sonrojo en lo mas mínimo Spike tampoco

_bueno, los dos solitos, los acabo de ver del casco (de la mano), eso es lo  
Que parece_

_Spike ¿me permites retirarme a HABLAR A SOLAS CON FUEGO?_ a ella se le  
Hace una sonrisa maliciosa lo cual a Spike también se le forma y le dice que si  
Luego de algún minuto que otro y escuchar algunos gritos vuelve agua con una  
Sonrisa y fuego con las piernas tambaleantes y la cara blanca y se desmayó

_ ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?_ Spike se acercaba preocupado

_tranquilo, solo es un estado de shock y si, creo pero que me excedí pero solo un  
Poquito, pero se un hechizo_ el cuerno de ella brillo muy fuerte que deja segado a  
Spike por unos segundos

_eh ¿eh? ¿Qué hago aquí?_ fuego estaba confundida le habían borrado la mente

_no tenemos la menor idea_ agua le guiño un ojo a Spike sin que la otra pudiera  
Verla

_yo iba a ir a buscarlos para desayunar ¿Qué hacían ustedes?_

_solo le hablaba de nightmare moon_ "y que rápida paso la hora" agua simulaba

_bueno vamos rápido_ fuego se levantaba todavía un poco mareada, ellos la  
Siguieron hasta la cocina y comieron entre risas y chistes en toda la mesa

_emmmmm… chicos le tengo que contar que llegan las chicas hoy, nuestras  
Primas_ fuego decía mientras bajaba la cabeza

_ ¿las invitaste vos?_ luna preguntaba

_si, quería que conocieran a Spike_

_por mí esta bien_ Spike decía probando un poco de trota de ricotta

_ ¿a que hora?_ agua decía para saber si tenía tiempo para ir a su escondite

_a las tres_ agua suspiro y dijo

_bueno, nos vemos a las tres acá_ agua estaba en un balcón en posición de tomar vuelo

_adiós_ dijeron a unísono Spike, fuego y luna

Los quiero, espero que lo comentes, me sigas y le des "me gusta"  
Nos vemos en el próximo fic


	5. Chapter 3,3

_bueno, nos vemos a las tres acá_ agua estaba en un balcón en posición de  
Tomar vuelo

_adiós_ dijeron a unísono Spike, fuego y luna (así es como termino el capitulo  
Anterior)

_a donde ira_ decía intrigado Spike, luna apareció por detrás y celestia también,  
(Por más que fueran princesas ellas querían mucho a Spike y disfrutaban hacerles  
Bromas) celestia se acerco sigilosamente al oído de Spike mientras este miraba  
A agua, y celestia lanzo un

_BUUUU_  
Spike grito, fuego también, pero Spike del susto terminó trepado a las  
Cortinas y bien alto.  
Fuego y luna estallaron en risas celestia también rio pero Spike se callo de la  
Cortina y se pegó con el palo de este y la tela lo cual casi lo desmaya

_ ¿QUE-CUANDO-DONDE-PORQUE?_ Spike vio a luna que lo ayudaba a pararse_ ¿Qué paso luna?_ Spike solo recordaba hasta haber visto a agua irse.

_nada Spike_ lanzo una pequeña risita_ solo que mi hermana te asusto, te trepaste a la cortina y te caíste… nada mas_

_*risa sarcástica* ja, ja, ja, muy bueno celestia_ miraba enojado a Spike por haberle hecho eso pero seguía siendo su amiga_ ¿a que venían? Aparte de hacerme esta broma_

_vamos, _luna le animaba_ ¿que puedo hacer para que la perdones?_ luna le preguntaba con ojitos de perrito

_mmmmm, YA SE_ luna solo dice que sí triunfante y pregunto que quería_ quiero saber que le pasa a agua_ luna y celestia fruncieron el seño y querían decirle a solas pero fuego dijo

_ ¡VAMOS!, le dicen a alguien que la conoce solo hace 1 día pero no a la hermana que la conoce hace 16 años_ luna la callo con un gesto y subieron una escalera no muy larga y cerraron la puerta con llave

_ ¿le pasa algo a ella?_ Spike preguntaba impaciente

_no, ella te dirá lo que pasa pero solamente, ten cuidado, ella disfruta estar así y no le gustaría que la asustases_  
Celestia decía mientras imaginaba algunos atardeceres y amaneceres y agua  
Admirándola.

_bueno, apenas la vea le preguntare, ¿nos podemos ir? Me estan intimidando_  
Spike retrocedía contra un rincón, celestia lanzo una risita y abrió con magia la  
Puerta.

_ ¿hemos hecho lo correcto?_ luna le preguntaba a su hermana que solo se había  
Quedado mirando a Spike celestia respondió que si y dejo a luna sola, ella bajo  
Corriendo las escaleras y fue directo a Spike

_lo siento Spike, ayer fui un poco antipática, no dormí mucho_ Spike solo sonrió y  
Asintió con la cabeza (significaba "te perdono") y siguió hablando con fuego y luna  
Se fue tranquila. Se quedaron hablando hasta la 1:00 porque agua llego para  
Almorzar con todos. Se la notaba muy feliz y tranquila con la colita un poco  
Despeinada pero antes de comer fue a peinársela en su cuarto. Al terminar  
Preguntó si podía retirase y no la dejaron lo cual a agua se le elevo el cabello en  
Forma de torbellino y sus ojos se volvieron blancos luna miro asustada celestia  
Igual y la dejaron irse, automáticamente el pelo se le volvió normal (con colita) y su  
Cara también calmada, agarro su morral y se fue. Luna y celestia seguían  
Atemorizadas fuego y Spike no se habían asustado, fuego lanzo una carcajada

_*risa* no creía que se pusiera así de paranoica por sus auriculares, como no lo pensé, es una de sus cosas favoritas- fuego decía tocándose la barbilla y a las princesas (reinas) todavía en esa posición y trajo un balde de agua para quitarles la garrotera

_ ¡¿Qué haces?!_ Spike preguntaba gritando

_bailando reggaetón, ESTOY CON UN BALDE DE AGUA SPIKE_ decía  
Irónicamente fuego pero Spike para que las princesas no se mojaran se puso  
Adelante y lo mojó fuego callo en carcajadas y observó a Spike, a luna le dijo  
En el oído:

_ESTOY ENOJADISIMO CON… (Inventó el nombre)… MARGARET, ME HIZO  
GRITAR Y ME DIJO ANORMAL POR SER UN DRAGÓN_ luna se hizo nightmare  
Moon y grito

_ ¡¿TE DIJO QUE-QUE?!_ Spike solo la abrazo y dijo que era una escusa para  
Que Fuego no le tirara agua y luna le agradeció, luna se acercó a celestia y grito

_¡EQUESTRIA ESTA EN UNA CATASTROFE!_celestia se despertó muy  
Rápido gritó _¡que!_ Y luna la tranquiliza.

Fuego e Spike siguieron hablando durante una hora y se fueron a reunirse con sus  
Primas

La primera alicornio:  
Cuerpo amarillo, pelo naranja (el corte es el mismo que fuego), ojos verdes y Cutie  
Mark un sol, una sombrilla y un castillo de arena Spike adivino que esa era verano.

_supongo que tú eres verano_ ella se emociono al saber que sabía su nombre  
(Pero se entusiasmo más porque el era el primer dragón sociabilizado y todas las  
Princesas morirían de envidia al saberlo)

La segunda alicornio:  
Pelo ondulado y naranja, cuerpo amarillo, ojos rosados (iguales a los de rainbow  
Dash y Cutie Mark una hoja marrón, supuso de que ella es otoño

_supongo que eres otoño_ ella sonrío y asintió Spike se le acercó al oído y dijo  
_se que por lo sola que estabas en otoño, no podías hacer todo así y por eso  
Creaste "la carrera de los cascos"_ ella asintió y bajo la cabeza

Tercera alicornio:  
A Spike le impresionó lo linda y agradable que parecía esta,  
Cuerpo celeste, pelo blanco y lacio pero muy bien arreglado, sus ojos son azul y  
Su Cutie Mark un copo de nieve. Esta le sonrío cálidamente, Spike sonrío igual.

_tu eres invierno_

Cuarta alicornio:  
Pelo rosado y violeta (corte igual a fluttershy), cuerpo amarillo claro, ojos celestes  
Y Cutie Mark una flor,

_tu eres primavera_ ella estaba temerosa, nunca conoció a un dragón pero Spike  
Para ganarse su confianza se convirtió en su estatura original (pequeñito) lo cual  
Ella lo abrazo y lo acuno en sus brazos Spike sonrío y volvió a su estatura (la  
Misma que las alicornios), por lo menos ya le tenía confianza.

Pasaron toda la tarde hablando los 7, (agua, fuego, verano, otoño, invierno,  
Primavera y Spike) ya era de noche todos habían cenado y Spike pasaba para su  
Habitación, cuando escucho algo en la habitación de las chicas que conoció ese  
Día, se Acerco y escucho

_tienes razón agua, el es un encanto_ invierno decía mientras se cambiaban para  
Irse a dormir_ y el me gusta mucho_ eso ultimo lo dijo en voz baja pero todas  
Asintieron.  
Spike salió corriendo a su habitación, a el le gustaba rarity, no sabía que hacer.  
El iría a ponyville a tranquilizarse y escapar un poco del mundo.

Bueno, acá termina el fic de hoy (no se cuando podre escribir el próximo)  
Comenten, síganme y denle "me gusta" ES GRATIS  
Los veo en el próximo


	6. Chapter 4

_ ¡COMENZEMOS! ¡Ay! Me pico una abeja por donde iba, a si, ¡COMENZEMOS!_

Una hermosa mañana en canterlot Spike se levantaba a las 8.00am para irse a  
Poniville

_PONIVILLE, AYA VOY_ y toco el botón del collar mágico que lo transportaba  
Hacia donde se encontraba twigliht.

Ella se hallaba barriendo un poco el piso de la biblioteca cuando su collar  
Mágico empezó a brillar y Spike apareció enfrente a ella, cuando esta lo vio  
Lo abrazó rápidamente

_la biblioteca estaba empezando a estar un poco silenciosa, ¿Cómo estás?,  
¿Algo nuevo para contar?_ twigliht vio un pequeño destello en los ojos de Spike  
_*sonido de asombro* ¿ESTAS ENAMORADO O ALGUIEN GUSTA DE TI?_  
Twigliht dijo emocionada lo que causo que Spike se golpeara la cabeza

_twigliht, tranquila, te responderé esas preguntas de a poco, 1 bien, 2 si y 3  
Emmmmm, no se si responderte_ en eso el se ruboriza y de la nada aparece  
Pinkie pie

_emmm, twigliht, yo venía a invitarte al parque pero escuche su conversación y…_  
En eso ella vio los ojos de Spike que brillaban como esmeraldas_ ¡SEIS!, ¡SON  
SEIS LAS CHICAS QUE GUSTAN TUYO! _ pinkie grito asombrando al dragón

"¡¿COMO ADIVINO ESO?! Oh claro, pinkie sentido" el dragón alterado pensaba

_emmm….. ¡ME VOY!_ Spike salió corriendo de ese lugar con intenciones de encontrar a rarity.

Cuando la vi me emocione totalmente, porque por siempre va ser ella la dueña de corazón  
Rarity cuando vio a este solo hizo una mueca de fastidio lo cual hizo a Spike  
Retroceder

_spike, no creas que no se que gustas mio, y te voy a dar el privilegio de una  
Respuesta y es ¡NO!, NO me gustas, se supone que si gustaras mio no te irías de  
La ciudad, si gustaras mio…._ en eso el corazón de spike se quebró en mil y se  
Transporto a canterlot con las chicas (a ellas también les dio un collar mágico)

Agua estaba en la parte de arriba de la cucheta (parece que fuego se la prestó)  
Boca abajo y escuchando mú**sica** y dibujando.  
Fuego, otoño y verano hablando juntas en el living.  
Primavera reposada boca abajo dibujando también.  
Invierno estaba peinándose el pelo liso y ondulado (muy parecido al de agua y  
Otoño) frente a un espejo  
Agua siente un fuerte e intenso dolor en el pecho lo cual causa un gemido y vio a  
Su derecha donde estaba spike con la cabeza baja (ella puede sentir los  
Sentimientos intensos) ninguna de las chicas se dieron **cuenta** de su presencia  
Ella vio que spike derramo una lagrima (la lagrima de los dragones era el quíntuple  
De lo que un poni puede sentir) por eso en una milésima de segundo ella estaba  
Frente a el, su cabello se elevó sus ojo se volvieron negros y empezó a volar

_ ¡¿quien te hizo ESTO?!_dijo agua iracunda todas vieron esto y ella se avergonzó  
Y se tranquilizo y dijo _jeje, perdón, ¿Qué te a pasado?_ dijo serenamente

_ me rompieron el corazón, pero solo venía para decirles que estos días no podre  
Pasar con ustedes, adiós_ spike desapareció y apareció en la granja Apple le pidió  
A Applejack poder ayudar hasta las 11:00 ella acepto feliz

Esas tres horas estuvo desquitándose con los arboles, los golpeaba con un puño a  
Cada uno, describiendo que eso es lo que hizo rarity con su corazón, cada árbol  
Golpeado, cada día que malgastó de su vida

"¿Por qué fue tan cruel?, como pude ser yo su amigo"

_ ¿spike?_

"agh, totalmente perdida de tiempo estar con ella"

_hey amigo, debes parar_

"totalmente LA ODIO, jugó con mis sentimientos es…."

_ ¡SPIKE! ¡PARA YA! ¿Qué te pasa?_

_ ¿eh? ¿Qué-como-cuando-donde-por que? ¿Por qué me parás applejack?  
Apenas Comenzamos_ al dragón lo habían sacado de sus pensamientos

_ ¿de que hablas? Ya son las 11:00 como tu dijiste, me vas llevando 8  
Arboles de distancia y golpeas con un puño ¿Qué te pasa?_ la vaquera hablaba

_rarity me pasa, pero ya no importa, todavía no me e quitado toda la bronca,  
Adiós_ en eso spike se va volando hasta canterlot (solo demoro 10 minutos  
Porque lo hizo velocidad luz) cuando aterrizo hizo aparecer unos auriculares y  
Empezó a correr en la dirección por la que vino y no paro

Luego de pensar durante poco tiempo (para el) se choco con algo

_auch mi cabeza_ el miro con que se choco, felizmente la saludo _ ¡zecora!,  
Que alegría verte ¿que haces aquí en canterlot?_ decía felizmente, y ella era la  
Primera persona que el le hablaba bien después de lo sucedido con rarity

_no tengo ni idea de lo que tu has de hablar, porque a unas simples cuadras de  
Ponyville nos hemos de encontrar_

_ ¿que? ¿Y que hora es? Yo empecé a correr a las 11.10_

_son las cuatro, ¿Te ha pasado algo mi amigo? Te veo algo Afligido_ spike le  
Contó todo

_Parece que un corazón roto tu as de cargar y tus Sentimientos rarity Pudo  
Manipular._ ella miro mas de cerca a spike_ ¿Acaso un hechizo te han ejercido?  
Bastante tú has crecido _ y spike le contó del hechizo

_zecora, tu companía me tranquiliza ¿me enseñarías a relajarme?_ suplico spike

_ ¿Por qué no? ¡Vamos! _ zecora a veces dejaba de rimar cuando estaba spike

_por favor no le digas a nadie sobre las chicas_ ella asintió y le enseño muchas  
Técnicas para las cuales debes estar relajado.

8:00 PM en la casa de zecora

_fue un honor ser tu maestra por hoy, pero tengo que ir a buscar unas plantas  
Difíciles de conseguir, "lirios azules". Creo que es hora de nuestra despedida_ dijo  
Apenada zecora

_adiós, ojala nos veamos pronto_ dijo spike levantando vuelo, donde se  
Desplegaba una hermosa luna y un cielo repleto de estrellas, luna podía ver todo  
Mientras se asomaba o bajaba la luna y vio a spike

_ ¡gracias a celestia!_ dijo luna "trotando" por el cielo en dirección a spike  
_ ¿donde se supones que estabas?, ¿Te paso algo malo?, Te busce durante todo  
El día_ luna decía abrazándolo _ y las chicas se negaban a decirme donde  
Estabas O que te pasó_ decía luna feliz por ver a su mejor amigo

_acaso….. ¿Viste recientemente a Luciano?_ la última palabra spike lo decía  
En tono venenoso (Luciano fue un novio de luna, pero solo presumió por salir con  
La realeza)

_emmmmm….. Si, esperaba que el me pidiera perdón pero no lo hizo, ¿Cómo  
Te as dado cuenta?_ luna decía extrañada pues esa mañana fue a verlo

_pues… ADIVINE_ Spike en realidad sabía que luna cuando no ve a Spike se  
Pone mas enojada que feliz por verlo, esta vez fue al revés eso significaba que  
Ella esperaba un consuelo y no lo encontró, en eso Spike abraza a luna y de esta  
Brotan una cantidad de lágrimas_ ese perdedor, asocial, NO VALE NADA_ dijo  
Spike Decidido secándole la lagrima de la mejilla, ella sonrío y levanto la mirada

_eres el mejor_ decía luna acercándose a el y abrazándolo mas fuerte

_tu igual_ termino Spike

Bueno, aquí termina el fic de hoy, los veo en el proximo


	7. extra

Luego de tanto llorar escuchando una y otra vez "lullaby for a princess"  
Quise hacer un extra que luna fuera una de las principales, ¿acaso creyeron que me olvide de ustedes? Este no tiene que ver en nada con la historia,  
Acá va

_ ¡Spike, estas haciendo trampa!_

_ ¿eso es verdad?_

_ ¡claro que no!_

Spike se encontraba muy entretenidamente jugando a la conga, un juego de  
Cartas, jugaba con luna y celestia.  
Spike miraba con enojo a luna que por dentro reía a carcajadas, los tres  
Parecían unos pequeños potros al acusar al otro de que hizo trampa

_JA!_ dijo "cortando" y mostrando su juego de cartas _un grupo de tres 5, y una  
Escalera desde el 6 de copa hasta el 9 de copa, eso significa que hice menos  
Diez ¿Cuánto vamos?_ dijo Spike mientras miraba a celestia que escribía las  
Puntuaciones

_Luna va 24, tu igual, y yo voy 64_ celestia decía

_es horrible en este juego *risita*_ Spike le susurraba a luna que también río

_ ¡hey!, porque yo tenga que hacer asuntos reales y no tenga tiempo para  
Practicar no significa que yo sea mala_ decía celestia dramáticamente lo que  
Spike dijo en voz alta

_Si, como no_ Spike sarcásticamente dijo lo cual todo estallaron en risas  
(Esta vez Spike es adulto)

_emmmmm, celestia….un campesino dijo que por causa a esos meteoritos que  
Cayeron ayer todo su hogar esta destruido, pregunta sí podrías ir a hablar y  
Formar acuerdos_ dice un guardia que entro en la habitación de luna 8antes  
Golpeo la puerta)

_Simple, saca de el dinero de la caja que se apoda "fenómenos naturales" y  
Entrégale lo suficiente para que pueda restaurar su hogar_ el caballero se fue  
Corriendo a hacer su deber

_miren, soy sofisticada y soy de la realeza, soy la autoridad máxima autoridad  
Todos me hacen caso *estallar en risas*_ Spike dijo con voz imitada y también  
Luna estallo en risas

_terminemos el juego y ya, se esta haciendo tarde celestia decía mientras  
Repartía cartas. Media hora después ya habían terminado y eran las 10:00pm  
Celestia había perdido, (obvio) Spike estaba en segundo lugar con 50 puntos  
Y luna con 0 puntos, en primer lugar. Celestia ya se había despedido  
De los dos para poder irse a dormir, luna también se despedía

_Te quiero mucho Spike, Y si te pasa algo solo debes contarme_  
En ese ultimo enunciado, en ese corto momento, el ojo de ella se agudizó  
Como el de nightmare moon pero solo fue instantáneo pero no asustó  
A Spike, el ya sabía que pasaba eso

_yo también te quiero_ dijo Spike respondiendo el abrazo y yendo a dormir  
El selecciono una de sus canciones y la puso (escúchenla, es muy linda)  
watch?v=vtJA3kuYeYo

Flashback de cómo Spike y luna se conocieron (hay veces en que habla en primera persona)

Todas las chicas estaban en camino a la gala del galope, era su primera vez para  
Todas, yo estaba algo feliz, quería pasar tiempo con todas (en especial con rarity)  
Ellas bajaron cuando llegaron y empezaron a cantar sobre lo especial de ese día  
Yo digo

_lo mas genial de esto es que pasaremos tiempo juntos_ y como si el destino me  
Quisiera pasar una mala juagada todas se separaron.

Deprimido yo me fui, celestia me saludo muy feliz y dijo

_te estaba buscando, alguien que yo conozco esta deprimida y supongo que  
Ustedes podrían hacerse amigos_ celestia decía mientras guiaba a Spike  
Mostrándole donde se encontraba, allí una hermosa poni, con un lindo,  
Negro y brillante vestido puesto, estaba muy sola y bien arreglada, se encontraba  
Deprimida mirando a todos lados para saber si alguien estaría con ella.

_emmmmm ¿spike? ¿Estas ahí?_ al parecer me había quedado embobado mirándola ósea que tenía que reaccionar rápido

_ ¿porque la princesa luna esta tan sola?_ decía spike mirándola

_le esta costando adaptarse, y aunque yo no este contigo siempre se que muchas  
Veces tu estas solo por todas las cosas de twigliht, creo que podrían sociabilizar_  
Celestia decía dulcemente lo cual asintió y se acercó a ella y celestia volvió a la  
Entrada, y saludar a twigliht

_emmmmm…_"esto es incomodo, pero me acaba de mirar, mejor sigo"_  
Hola, soy spike, y celestia me a contado de ti y quisiera conocerte mejor_"esto fue  
Totalmente humillante, no se hablar con chicas, ella es tan linda"  
Luna lo vio y lo escucho, se le formo una sonrisa que a spike también le logro  
Sacar una.

_me encantaría conocerte a ti también_ dijo acercando se a el

Luego de un rato charlando se dio cuenta de algunas cosas  
1) Ella no quiso convertirse en nightmare moon, fue la causa del dolor,

Atención y amor que no tenía.

2) Ella es muy amable, sociable, divertida, y ya no le gustaba, la quería como

Amiga (se hicieron mejores amigos, hablaron durante una hora o dos)

Hablábamos tranquilamente cuando vino más gente a llegar al lado de ella  
Algunos Se pusieron adelante y a luna y a mi nos empezaron a separar

_ ¡spike!, ¡spike!, ¡spike!_ la gente no le oía por el ruido de toda la gente que se  
Acercaba pero yo sí

_ no te preocupes, nos veremos mañana, a través del collar_ dije mostrando el  
Collar y alejándome, y fui a la pastelería  
Tome muchas tazas de chocolate caliente y donas, estaba devastado, no me  
Dejaban estar al lado de mi mejor amiga cuando llegaron las chicas

_ ¿chicas, la pasaron bien? _ dije tratando de disimular una sonrisa

_horrible_ luego de eso se rieron todas _ ¿y tu Spike, estas pasando bien? Pareces devastado ¿Qué te paso?_

_bien, no paso nada _ dije mientras gruñí twigliht y todas me miraron extrañadas  
De mí Comportamiento pero me fui al carruaje donde nos teníamos que ir en  
Media hora, Pero mi ángel de la guarda que me alegró ese tiempo de espera se  
Presento, Luna

_ ¡spike, al fin te encuentro!, quiero que nos veamos mañana como tu dijiste,  
Por el collar, bueno, Nos vemos mañana_ y se despidió son un beso en la mejilla  
Lo cual me sonrojo Twigliht es la única que vio eso y se puso roja de la vergüenza

_ ¿quien era esa "amiguita" tuya?_ (ella no vió que era luna)

_solamente una amiga que conocí acá_ y las chicas se acercaban, twigliht se  
Acerco para contarles lo sucedido pero la tironeé del vestido y le susurre

_no le digas o no seré más tu asistente_ dije en tono amenazante

_b-b… bueno_ dijo extrañada por mi conducta todas subieron hasta el carruaje  
Mientras hablaban yo simplemente me puse unos auriculares (no se de donde  
Rayos los saque) y me puse a escuchar una canción que seguramente esperaría  
Años para aburrirme de ella (es la que esta escuchando Spike mientras sueña  
Esto)  
Todas las chicas paran de hablar y me miran, yo no quería llamar la atención  
Pero fluttershy se me acerca y dice

_ ¿acaso te pasa algo?_ y me toca la frente, yo con un gesto seco espero  
Hasta que me deje y me doy vuelta a mirar por la ventana, una noche totalmente  
Esplendida (con respecto a los paisajes prefiero cuando hace frío y de noche)  
Por suerte estaba así, cuando sentí un contacto tibio con mi mejilla, era twigliht  
Junto a mí

_perdón Spike, no quisimos herir tus sentimientos al irnos y dejarte solo_

_no importa twigliht, solo quiero escuchar música, y además, no estuve solo_

_mmmmm, eso lo tengo ya más que claro_ twigliht dijo recordando lo que vio,  
Ninguna de las chicas sabía de lo que twigliht hablaba pero se quedaron calladas  
Y se recostaron en el hombro de la que estaba al lado, y twigliht en el de Spike  
Todas se quedaron dormidas durante el largo viaje

Fin del flashback

_*bostezo * que buena noche y gracias a ti_ dijo tallándose los ojos y señalando  
Sus auriculares (regalo de agua, ¿Por qué?, Porque ella quiso)

_hora de desayunar_ dijo levantándose y yendo al salón que solo se encontró  
Con celestia

_parece que has tenido una buena noche, yo no una muy buena_ dijo bostezando  
Celestia, cuando vieron a Agua que salía de la puerta mirando hacia atrás lo que  
Causo que cuando vio a Spike gritara y se callera

_ ¿Spike que haces tan temprano? Son solo las siete en punto_ en eso  
Spike asombrado abrió los ojos, agua vio los auriculares de él en la mano  
Y sonrío _ ¿quieres venir conmigo?, tal ves escuchamos música juntos_

Y pasaron toda la tarde juntos escuchando música y dibujando

Les avise que esto solo es un extra, por eso es tan corto  
Nos vemos  
¡hasta la próxima!


	8. Chapter 5

De Como andan? ¿Algunos Esperando al prximo domingo? Yo si

¡TAL VEZ ME COMPRARAN 3 Equestria GIRLS! (1 me compro yo la,

Otra me la compran mis Padres y La última La Mitad y La Mitad)

¡¿Quien ASI heno mar Que DESEA el Día del Niño?!

Bueno, ESO era solitario,

_EMPEZEMOS ... Esperate, esta Palabra ESA maldita, Cada Vez Que la digo Una  
Abeja me pica ... .. sigamos_ Mejor solo sigamos

Una hermosa mañana en ponyville, espera….. No, no es así…. Creo que es….  
¡Canterlot! Si… creo que era así… agh no entiendo, pierdo la memoria como  
Si tuviera resaca, ósea que puedo tomar alcohol y no me ara efecto, naaa, no me  
Gustan las bebidas alcohólicas….. Eso ya no importa

Esta vez me e despertado de una manera muy extraña, una sensación cálida tras  
Mis sabanas, mi almohadón esta normal, pero mi colchón esta muy…. Duro…..  
¿Acaso e vuelto a caerme de mi cama con pesadillas? Ni idea pero eso lo vamos  
A averiguar, lo mejor es abrir mis ojos

Spike tenía que parpadear para poder no ver borroso, pero al ver lo que tenía ahí  
Simplemente quería gritar pero el es caballeroso y no estaría bien ¿Quién era? O  
Mejor dicho ¿Quiénes eran?

Primero: el estaba acostado en el piso con un almohadón y sabanas cubriéndolo.  
Segundo: las chicas (los elementos y las estaciones) y luna se hallaban en su  
Habitación cada una con un saco de dormir ¿es necesario poner los colores?  
Imagínenselos  
Agua: celeste  
Fuego: rojo  
Verano: amarillo  
Otoño: naranja  
Invierno: blanco con dibujos de copos de nieve  
Primavera: rosa cálido (algunos le dicen rosa pastel)  
Luna: azul oscuro

Tercero: todas muy cerca a mí

Agua estaba agarrada de mi brazo izquierdo.  
Invierno estaba agarrada de mi brazo derecho.  
Fuego y verano al lado de mi pierna izquierda.  
Primavera y otoño al lado de mi pierna derecha.  
Luna un poco mas alejada de mi, la muy viva esta durmiendo en mi cama.

Agua fue la primera en darse cuenta de que el se despertó, esta solo abrió los

Ojos de manera totalmente encantadora y bosteza, para agarrarse mas fuerte de

Mi brazo

_ ¿Cómo dormiste "corazón roto"?_ dijo agua mirándolo a los ojos y con una

Sonrisa encantadora

_muy bien, pero….. ¿Podrías decirme que hacen las chicas en MI habitación?_

Preguntaba Spike en tono casi suplicante

_pues….. Emmmmm…_ agua dice nerviosamente

_simple…. ALGUIEN nos despertó_ dijo fuego, lo cual causo asombro en los dos

No vieron que ella y las demás se habían despertado

_ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírselos?_ dice en tono desesperado _ ¡yo sentí

Que alguien estaba muy triste!_ dice en tono defensivo agua

_bueno, ella nos despertó a todas y nos obligó a venir aquí, luego te vimos caído

En el suelo, y fue idea también de agua quedarnos a dormir acá, lo cual luna

También se nos unió_ decía otoño mirando a luna que prestaba atención a la

Conversación.

_eso lo explica todo, espera, ¿agua que haces?_ agua agarro sus auriculares y se

Los puso a Spike quien cayó automáticamente dormido, cuando despertó vio a

Agua y a fuego peleando

_ *risa* es como si fuera un poder_ decía fuego

_ ¡no critiques a la música!, puede usarse de diferentes maneras_ decía a la

Defensiva agua

_seguro_ dijo fuego de manera "sigo sin creerlo"

_emmmmm… ¿hola chicas? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me pusieron auriculares?_  
Preguntó Spike

_ te los puse para que las chicas pudieran hacer esto_ en eso agua abre la puerta  
Donde las chicas aparecen (menos luna, ella seguía en la habitación) con una  
Gran torta donde habían 7 franjas de colores, cada una con un color que las  
Identifica (el mismo que el de los sobres de dormir)

_ También idea de agua_ dijo otoño

_ ¡vamos a comer!_ dijo verano, y todas fueron a la cocina (hasta luna)

_emmmmm… ¿Quién de ustedes dona su pedazo para Spike?_ dijo invierno  
Todas se callaron, y luna dijo….

_bueno, ya que nadie le convida, y yo tampoco lo hare, toma esto….. Se que te

Encanta_ el cuerno de luna empezó a brillar y en un plato aparecieron algunas

Joyas: zafiros, rubíes y diamantes. A Spike se le cayó baba de la boca con solo

Verlo y le dijo gracias.

Todos comieron felices mientras hablaban. Solamente que Spike frunció el seño

Mientras pensaba en la peor idea, pero la mejor opción

_emmmmm, chicas, me voy un rato, tengo que hacer algo_ dijo levantándose de

La mesa con un rostro serio pero logro una sonrisa para que las chicas no se

Preocuparan. Las chicas asintieron y el se fue durante casi toda la tarde…

AL OTRO DIA

_agh, no me gusta pero es lo mejor_ dijo Spike enviando un ultimo pergamino

Con su magia se sacó los collares mágicos y los guardo en un cofre que solo se

Podía abrir con su magia _bueno, campamento militar haya voy_

Spike se ubico en un campamento militar no muy lejos de canterlot, solo estaba

Debajo de la montaña donde se ubicaba canterlot, en una zona donde no había

Bosque.

Una semana después de haberse integrado a ese grupo, se enviaron

Automáticamente todas las cartas que escribió

"Luna,  
No me podrás ver dentro de 4 años, me e unido a un grupo militar, pero tranquila  
No me pasara nada, no admiten visitas nunca, y quisiera que eso lo respetaras,  
Por fin estoy haciendo mi vida,  
Te quiere tu mejor amigo Spike"

Y la otra carta que escribió

"twigliht,  
Puede que esto te pueda doler mucho, pero me e unido a un grupo militar donde  
No te veré hasta entro de 4 años, esta decisión me va a ayudar mucho  
Emocionalmente, (zecora te lo dirá)  
Espero que te vaya bien con la biblioteca (me siento peor por la biblioteca)  
Jejeje, siempre caes bajo mis bromas  
Te quiere tu amigo Spike,

PD: puedes contarles esto a las chicas"

Al principio Spike era un alumno promedio, pero cada vez le gustaban mas los

Entrenamientos a Spike, por costumbre siempre se levantó más temprano que

Todos, los domingos podías levantarte a la hora que quiera, pero el optaba por

Levantarse a las 7:00 y empezar con una rutina de ejercicios, en algunas veces

El general o sargento como algunos le decían, lo miraba con admiración.

4 AÑOS DESPUES

_ ¿SPIKE?, ¿SPIKE? ¿Spike estas por aquí?_ preguntaba una chica con alas de  
Fuego, extrañada por no ver a su amigo _ ¿Spike?, siempre a esta hora yo sabría  
Donde estás pero justamente hoy, que es el día que nos vamos de este lugar, no  
Se ni donde estas_ decía deprimida pero al ver a su amigo en el campo de  
Entrenamiento (como siempre) se entusiasmo y se acercó

_ Hola Wings_ En realidad ella se llama Elements Wings que en español  
Son "alas de elementos", porque ella puede con su cuerno lanzar elementos, y  
También Sus alas se pueden convertir en alguno de ellos

_Spike ¿Qué haces aquí?, tu sabes que todos se estan yendo a sus hogares,  
¿Qué Acaso tu no te vas?_ dijo "wings" Spike no dejo de hacer abdominales  
Al responder.

_claro que si, en 10 minutos me voy_

Con esos 4 años en ese lugar, Spike ya tenía 16 años, y sus amigas, luna y  
También sus sobrinas tenían esa edad. El ya estaba con unos muy marcados  
Músculos, el era mas caballeroso (también lo practico) y ya no sentía rencor por  
Rarity.

_e tenido una pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo, si no te obligaron a venir ¿por  
Que viniste?_ dijo ella

_una chica hirió mis sentimientos y este es un lugar para olvidarme de ella_ Spike  
Dijo aunque sin el típico tono amargo _ bueno… no se en cuanto tiempo nos  
Volvamos a ir pero me tengo que ir a canterlot a mi hogar_ decía con una gran  
Tristeza

_ ¿puedo acompañarte? Tal vez vivamos cerca_ dijo la fiel compañera tratando de

Poder pasar un tiempo más con su agradable amigo

_desearía totalmente que vivamos cerca pero no es así, yo vivo en el castillo_

Spike dijo sin inmutarse

_ ¡¿QUE?! Debió de ser alguien totalmente horrible para que tuvieras que dejar el

Castillo durante 4 años_ dijo ella

_nos vemos elements wings_ dijo con una sonrisa y la abrazó, esta hizo lo mismo

Pero luego lo vio a los ojos y le dio un beso en los labios y ella se transporto  
_siempre supe que ella gustaba mío_ termino Spike de decir con una sonrisa y

Yéndose a ponyville porque el quería ver como había cambiado en esos 4 años

¿Cómo andán mis lectores?

Nos tenemos que separar de nuevo,

Si llegan a tener dudas solo mándenme un mensaje privado y con gusto los responderé

¡Los veo en los comentarios!


	9. Chapter 6

celos y amor parte 1

Flashback de spike, esa noche…

_*bostezo* hacer 4 viajes a vuelo cansa, *bostezo* contando que yo hice mucho  
Ejercicio hoy, *bostezo* y por ultimo ya son…_ spike mira el reloj_ las 2 de la  
Mañana, espera… ¡¿las dos de la mañana?!... ¡¿luego de 4 años el reloj me sigue  
Funcionando?! A mí siempre me duran máximo 1 mes_ dijo spike pensativo

_me voy…. *bostezo* chicas… ¿vienen?... ¿chicas?_ agua vio que todas (menos  
Fuego y verano) estaban dormidas, obviamente no les entretenía hablar de  
Gimnasia y se habían dormido _jejeje ¿me podrían ayudar?_ trasladaron a las  
Chicas hasta su cuarto _gracias, nos vemos luego_

Spike se iba a dormir pero luna le dijo

_no, no te iras_ ella lo tironeo hasta su cuarto (el de luna), ella hizo aparecer dos  
Camas individuales, las junto para que estuvieran juntos y se fueron a dormir

Fin flashback

Spike escribió una carta a luna diciendo que tenía que resolver un asunto  
Y se fue volando

- CASA DE RARITY -

Swetebell se había reconciliado con su hermana esa noche, siguió el consejo de  
Spike y se sintió mejor, esa rivalidad durante 4 años era muy pesada, y sucedió  
Lo que no esperaba, rarity estaba en verdad arrepentida por haber herido los  
Sentimientos de spike.

Swetebell se hallaba peinando su hermoso y largo cabello

_ ¿sabes? Fue de spike la idea de reunirnos_ dijo swetebell entrando a la cocina

_ Que bueno_ el corazón de ella dio un vuelco, ¿hace cuanto el había vuelto?

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que rarity saliera de sus pensamientos y fue a abrir.  
Lo que vio casi la hace desmayar, SPIKE…

_hola… spike_ rarity fuerza una sonrisa

_hola rarity, hola swety_ spike ve a swetebell atrás de ella

_hola spike, permiso, me voy a mi cuarto_ dijo swetebell con cortesía subiendo a  
Su habitación rápidamente _ spike, spike esta aquí, tantos años de espera han  
Llegado_ swetebell decía emocionada en su habitación

Ella bajo las escaleras rápidamente y vio a spike hablando tranquilo con rarity,  
Seguramente haciendo las pases

_spike, estoy totalmente arrepentida, te había perdido a ti, a mis amigas y a mi  
Hermana_ rarity empezó a llorar desconsoladamente

_no pasa nada, yo te perdono, yo hablare con las chicas, esa etapa de mi vida se  
Terminó_ spike la consolaba mientras la abrazaba _lo que importa es que te  
Arrepentiste_

_tienes razón_ dijo rarity secándose las lagrimas_ ¿quieres desayunar?_

_ ¡claro!_ dijo spike feliz

Luego del desayuno spike dice que se tiene que ir pero volverá pronto

_ Hola twi_ el dice al entrar en la biblioteca

_agh, arruinaste los planes de tu bienvenida sorpresa_ dijo twigliht

_no importa, ¿puedo yo invitar a alguien?_ decía spike

_de que tonterías hablas, es tu bienvenida ¡por supuesto que puedes!_

_gracias, quiero decirte que yo ya perdone a rarity y quisiera que ustedes hagan lo  
Mismo_ dijo spike serio

¬_mph, lo intentare_ dijo twigliht _mejor vete, quiero que la mayoría sea sorpresa,  
Será a las 6:00 en la Alcaldía Municipal_

_hasta entonces_ dijo spike, el salió y miro el claro cielo _veamos 11:50, ¿Qué  
Puedo hacer? Ya se, mejor paso un tiempo con las chicas_ spike salió volando  
Hacia canterlot

Spike al entrar en el castillo lo tumbaron, ¿Qué se supone que es?, lo mejor es ver  
Spike se da vuelta pero procurando que lo que se supone que tenía en la espalda  
No se callera, Luna simplemente Luna

_ ¿te asusté?_ dijo luna con voz esperanzadora.

_no_ dijo spike entre risas

_Sigo teniendo esperanzas_ dijo luna feliz apartándose de spike _luego te tengo  
Que contar algo. Mi hermana, las chicas y yo estamos muy ocupadas teniendo  
Que cambiar las estaciones, mañana empieza el otoño, una de las épocas  
Favoritas de Celestia. Adiós_ dijo luna yéndose

_ ¡espera!, dile a celestia y a las chicas que hoy habrá una bienvenida en  
Sugar Cup Corner a Las 5:50 pm_ luna asintió se dio vuelta y se fue trotando  
_con que ocupadas ¿eh?_ dijo spike tocándose la barbilla _lo mejor es visitar a  
Octavia, hace tiempo que yo no la veo_ dijo spike yéndose a la estación de trenes  
Se preguntaran ¿Por qué si puedo volar? Simplemente estoy cansado, no estoy  
Acostumbrado a volar tanto. Simplemente compro una entrada y me siento a  
Esperar, todos me miraron extrañados, obviamente no estaban acostumbrados a  
Ver dragones pacíficos, solamente que yo no me considero "pacífico", también me  
Lo habían advertido, soy totalmente poderoso. De nuevo el viaje se me hizo corto.

Me encamine un viaje hasta la casa de Octavia, cuando ella me vio se le formo  
Una sonrisa y dijo

_ ¡spike! ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Quieres pasar?_ dijo ella abriendo su  
Puerta

_claro que si_ dijo spike aceptando, cuando entraron preguntó _ ¿sigues tocando  
El chelo?_ dijo mientras tomaba una taza de té

_ ¿esa cosa grande y sucia?, muy poco, ahora me dedico al swing_ dijo Octavia  
Feliz _hace dos años me ofrecieron entrar a un club de swing_ al recordar  
Ese día, ella se puso callada dándose a notar que obviamente estaba recordando  
watch?v=hTmDpZgJDBc  
Esta canción habla un poco de ese día, PARA ENTENDER VEAN EL VIDEO

"swing tavi swing"

_ La mejor idea que e tenido_ dijo suspirando al final Octavia

_me imagino que te estabas yendo a hacer mi bienvenida_ a Octavia se le tiñeron  
Las mejillas de color rojo y asintió _no te molesto mas, adiós_ dijo spike mientras  
Salía por la puerta, esta suspiro y se encamino hacia Sugar Cup Corner

_ ¡agh! ¡¿Ahora que hago?! ¡Todas mis amigas estan ocupadas!_ luego se sentó  
En un banco del parque y se dispuso a pensar

- muy cerca de spike….-

¿?: ¿Acaso no es divino?

¿?: Es totalmente fuerte ¿viste como nos soporto la otra vez?

¿?: ¡Y tiene alas! E visto que vuela muy rápido

Nos encontramos con las Cutie Mark Crusaiders espiando a spike

Diamond Tiara: ¡dejen de ver a mi novio!

Ex-Cutie Mark Crusaiders: ¡¿NOVIO?!

Diamond Tiara: no lo es… por ahora ¡pero pronto lo será! ¿Acaso no saben que  
Somos almas gemelas?

Las ex-Cutie Mark Crusaiders y Silver Spoon rieron a carcajadas

Applebloom: ¿Silver Spoon?, no sabía que estabas en contra de Tiara

Silver Spoon: ella es mi mejor amiga, a mi también me gusta el, pero se que ella  
Ni siquiera tiene una oportunidad.

Diamond Tiara: ¿quieren probarlo?, yo voy con el y ni siquiera se resistirá a mi

Scotaloo: ¡hecho!.

Todas chocaron cascos y Tiara se fue en dirección a spike

Silver Spoon: ahora que ella se fue… ¿me podrían perdonar por todo el daño que  
Les hice?. La vos de ella se notaba triste

Scotaloo: ¡claro que si!

Silver Spoon: ¡gracias!

- spike -

_hola_ dijo la voz seductora de diamond tiara

_ ¿Diamond Tiara?, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo la voz enojada de spike

_ ¡sabes mi nombre! ¿Verdad que soy irresistible?_ dijo Diamond Tiara haciendo  
Una pose

_ no me parece irresistible una chica que molestó casi toda la vida a unas de mis  
Mejores amigas_ dijo spike muy fastidiado, eso hizo que diamond tiara saliera  
Llorando a donde estaban las chicas

_no importa, obviamente el no tiene modales con las mujeres_ dijo diamond tiara  
Secándose las lagrimas

_ *risa* eso crees tu_ swetebell dijo y se acerco a spike _hola spike_ dijo con una  
Gran sonrisa

_ ¡hola swety! ¿Cómo estas?, ¿te sigue molestando esa… Diamond Tiara?_

_ Ahora silver spoon es nuestra amiga, o eso creo_ dijo con su voz dulce

_Quien lo diría, cada vez mas linda_ dijo alagándola

_gracias, pero que esperabas de la hermana menor de "la yegua mas linda en  
Todo ponyville"_ dijo con énfasis en la ultima oración _... y se olvidan de su  
Hermana menor, nada importante_ dijo bajando la cabeza

_ yo no creo que no seas importante_ dijo levantándole la cabeza desde el  
Mentón _para mi eres muy importante_ y él le dio a ella un beso… en los labios

Los suaves labios del dragón en contacto con los de los de la joven yegua  
Era un sabor parecido al de la miel, totalmente dulce, la mirada de spike…  
Totalmente tranquilizadora.

_nunca mas creas que no eres especial_ le dijo separándose del beso y mirándola  
A los ojos

_te quiero_ susurro swetebell embriagada por ese sabor a miel

_yo igual_ dijo spike abrazándola, y el abrazo despeino un poco a swetebell

Swetebell se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa que spike también tenía

_ ¿hablabas?_ dijo swetebell con orgullo y la melena despeinada

Diamond tira solo se dio la vuelta impactada

_ vámonos silver, vayámonos lejos de estas ponis sin talento_ dijo Tiara

_ ¿A quienes les dijiste ponis sin talento?_ dijo silver con ira _ ¡te informo que son  
Mis amigas!, estuve todos estos años equivocada, siempre me dijiste "mejor estar  
Sola que mal acompañada" ¡TU ERES LA MALA COMPANIA! Y vete si no quieres  
Que le diga a tu padre que "la niña caprichosa de papá" se porto mal, y te  
Quedaras sin sirviente por todo un mes_ dijo silver spoon

_ ¡NOOOOOOO! ¡NO QUIERO UN MES SIN SIRVIENTE!_ grito tiara aterrada

_ entonces no las vuelvas a molestar_ dijo silver spoon, diamond tiara se dio la  
Vuelta con talante ofendido y se fue, _ ¿eso cuanta para que seamos mejores  
Amigas?_ dijo silver mas calmada

_ ¡claro que si!_ dijeron las ex-Cutie Mark Crusaiders

_ ¡que genial! ¡Otra amiga!_ dijo spike levantándose del banco (el escucho todo)

_ gracias_ dijo silver spoon _ ¿chicas? ¿Quieren ir a mi casa?, les quiero  
Presentar a mis padres_ ellas asintieron y se fueron con ella  
_cambiando el tema….. ¡El te besó!_ dijo entusiasmada silver spoon,  
Oficialmente se había transferido al lado bueno

_ ¡siiiiii!_ dijo swetebell feliz, todas saltaron juntas (tomadas de los cascos)  
Felices por ella, aunque a todas les gusta spike, se apoyan unas a las otras

- spike -

_ me alegro por las chicas, esperen… ¿acaso no son las 4:00? ¿No me ha dado  
Hambre? Que extraño_ dijo mientras caminaba por ponyville.  
Chicas como bonbon y lyra, lo miraban enamoradas _extraño el campamento_  
Spike se fue volando a donde el había entrenado durante 4 años

Al llegar vio a una nueva generación de ponies entrenando

_Hola general ¿Cómo le va?_ dijo spike

_ ¡spike! ¡CLASE! ¡LES PRESENTO A MI ALUMNO ESTRELLA! ¡SPIKE!_  
El general lo presento con la clase, las chicas lo miraban enamoradas  
Y los chicos impresionados por el tamaño de sus músculos

_ General, ¿no quiere un descanso? Yo puedo estar aquí enseñando hasta las  
5:30, mientras usted toma un descanso_ dijo spike feliz

_ gracias spike_ dijo el general yéndose a descansar

_bueno… ahora clase, tienes que hacer 70 abdominales_ dijo spike

_ hurra_ se escucho de los alumnos

_ ¿Por qué festejan?_ dijo spike

_Porque el general nos pidió 100, y después podíamos descansar_ dijo un alumno

_ ¿Quién dijo que yo solo les voy a pedir solo 70? Y ¿Quién dijo que los voy a  
Dejar descansar después de esas?_ dijo spike con una sonrisa en el rostro  
Todos bufaron y obedecieron _ustedes chicas, quiero resistencia por 10 minutos_

Pasó la hora y ya era el tiempo en el que spike debía irse

_Gracias spike, el descanso me hizo bien_

_No es nada_ dijo el y se fue volando

Como era de esperarse spike al abrir la puerta de Sugar Cup Corner saltó  
Confeti y globos casi en la cara de spike

Spike entra feliz y pinkie dice:

_ ¡hola spike! Pensé que una bienvenida te haría bien después de tanto tiempo sin  
Una…_ pinkie seguía hablando pero esta vez spike no la estaba oyendo, su  
Mirada investigaba al lugar, buscaba a luna, la vio a ella muy feliz con las chicas,  
Todas con unos esplendidos vestidos.

_ déjalo terroncito de azúcar, el no te está entendiendo_ dijo applejack tapando la  
Boca de pinkie, esta solo dijo "ahhhh" y se fue  
Spike dio solo unos pasos y sintió que lo tumbaban

_ ¿esta vez si te asuste?_ preguntó luna esperanzada

_si, y mucho_ ella solo dijo "SI" y se separo de el, luego las chicas lo tumban  
_… ¿Por qué?... ¿a mi?_ dijo en tono agonizante

Rarity sintió muchos celos al verlo con esas chicas, pero se contuvo.

Pasaron las horas muy divertidas y rápidas

_ ¿pasa algo twigliht?_ dijo spike que la vio a ella un poco deprimida.

_extraño el tiempo en el que eras mucho mas joven_ dijo ella

_hoy dormiré en la biblioteca y me convertiré en el dragón bebe que antes estaba  
Enamorado de rarity y también trabajaba en la biblioteca, el spike que tu conoces_  
Dijo el susurrándole al oído y abrazándola.

Cumplió su promesa y lo hizo

_spike ¿quieres dormir conmigo?_ dijo twigliht feliz

_porque no_ dijo spike al ir a acostarse, durmieron abrazados y "haciendo  
Cuchara" (como dicen mis Padres)

Fin de otro capitulo.  
Los espero en los comentarios.

pero antes de que se vallan, les aconsejo leer esta historia en taringa! ahí hay imágenes...


	10. Chapter 7

Spike se disponía a irse cuando decidió mejor ir a ponyville primero, pero sintió Una voz que inconscientemente lo impulsaba a no irse el dio la vuelta y lo vio

_hola querido Spike ¿Por qué tanto apuro? ¿Alguien especial?_ decía el viejo dragón llamado wind.

_ ¿Cómo andas fire?_ decía por gusto Spike, el dragón sabía lo que le había  
Pasado con rarity por eso le toma el pelo

_ joven insolente_ decía en voz chistosa y para nada enojada wind (su Peor  
Enemigo Se llama fire)

_Lo empezó el que sabe acerca de rarity_ dijo la suave voz de Spike

_jejeje, solo quería molestarte por ultima vez _ decía despidiéndose wind

_adiós_ Spike dijo, se dio vuelta pero escucha mucha gente gritando su nombre

_Spike dime, ¿acaso la as perdonado?_ un compañero de Spike decía.

_si_ la voz de Spike era suave y baja, no le gustaba hablar de eso

_no entiendo Spike, ¿Cómo la as perdonado? Yo la olvidaría, Hay muchas chicas  
Que les gustaría ser tu novia_ decía una chica que se llamaba evanescence  
Entrando en la conversación

_ hola evanescence_ decía Spike intentando ignorar la pura verdad, las chicas lo  
Miraban mucho y suspiraban, pero el no quería actualmente tener una novia  
_ Chicos, me tengo que ir, me quiero ir_ Spike terminaba de decir, porque tantas  
Veces en un día tocar el tema no le gustaba

_adiós_ decía un poco triste ella, este la abrazo y se fue.

_ chicas_ saludaba rápidamente a un conjunto de chicas que lo habían mirado  
Mucho, ellas suspiraron y saludaron, a este se le formo una sonrisa.  
Tomo carrera y desplegó sus alas para empezar a volar.

Disfrutar del viento era uno de sus pasatiempos, todos los domingos luego de su  
Practica, el volaba con sus auriculares puestos, el comandante lo dejaba porque el  
Sabía que el no escaparía del lugar.

Punto de Vista de Spike:  
Solo disfrutar del viento quería en ese momento, añoraba poder volver a sentir esa  
Liberación que sentía al volar (por fin entiendo a rainbow dash), mis auriculares  
Suenan al máximo de la canción "bring me to life", acá les dejo el link  
watch?v=SEy6WPB_txw  
Quiero salir de mi mundo por un tiempo exactamente lo que esta canción  
Esta logrando, por eso, si es necesario quiero que se me rompan los oídos  
Escuchándola. Esperen…. ¿Qué esa no es ponyville? Vaya, si que vuelo rápido,  
No ha cambiado en nada… mejor bajo.

Spike aterriza y camina un poco por ponyville, las chicas lo miraban mucho

"oh no, no quiero chicas que gusten mío de nuevo, 4 años repletos de cartitas de  
Amor, y muchas otras cosas…"  
A Spike le cae una carta en la cara (había un poquito de viento) la carta parecía  
Una canción, el colmo es que es la misma que había escuchado hace un rato,  
Viene corriendo hacia el una unicornio blanca con una crin bicolor, rosa y violeta  
Claro, ojos verdes y una Cutie Mark de una nota musical en un pentagrama. Su  
Cuerpo estaba muy bien marcado.  
Esta Parecía buscar la letra de la canción que por suerte un habitante de ponyville  
Al Que ella reconocía la tenía, al verlo se quedo petrificada

_ ¿s-s-sp-Spike?_ decía ella viendo como había cambiado, tras ella venían  
Corriendo scotaloo y applebloom, las dos también estaban flacas y muy lindas  
Cada una con una Cutie Mark, applebloom con un lazo agarrando una manzana, y  
Scotaloo con un monopatín.

_h-h-h-hola…. Sweety_ un dulce apodo que ella tenía nadie se lo decía, por eso  
Se sonrojo _ hola chicas, soy Spike_ dijo viendo a las chicas que estaban atrás de  
Esta, también petrificadas, estas saltaron a sus brazos, el las pudo aguantar muy  
Bien, y podía todavía más tiempo pero estas se bajaron

_es horrible, NO LAS VI CONSEGUIR SUS CUTIE MARKS_ dijo muy apenado  
Spike, sabiendo lo importante que eran estas para ellas

_tranquilo, hace 10 minutos no las teníamos_ dijo tranquila applebloom

_si, estábamos jugando a que hacíamos un show, swetebell cantó esa canción,  
Applebloom hizo trucos con su lazo y yo con mi monopatín_ dijo scotaloo con  
Orgullo _todavía no lo saben, las chicas, y valla sorpresa se tomaran aparte de  
Nuestras Cutie Marks_

_si, pero no quiero que les digan hasta la tarde_ dijo Spike_ tengo planes después  
De ver a twigliht_ ellas dijeron que si y se fueron

- en la biblioteca -

_te extraño Spike…_ decía twigliht

_ ¿mal momento para pedir un libro?_ dijo Spike

_Totalmente_ dijo twigliht mirando a otro lado, pero miro al propietario de la voz y  
Vio a Spike lo cual la hizo correr hacia el y llorar

_Spike *snif* te extrañe mucho *snif* NUNCA TE VUELVAS A IR_ dijo al final  
Amenazante twigliht

_créeme, tendré que ir al baño_ dijo Spike para que ella se riera, lo que logró.

_ ¿saben las chicas que viniste?_ dijo twigliht el negó y dijo que es mejor verlas  
Después.

_ ¿A dónde vas?_ twigliht dijo al ver que Spike estaba a punto de empezar a volar

_ A canterlot, luna debe de estar llorando_ dijo Spike afligido _siento como esta  
Llorando_ dijo Spike muy triste, a twigliht se le formo una sonrisa y lo dejo irse

Spike abre la puerta y con solo entrar pudo sentir la tristeza en el aire, vio a luna  
Caminando con cabeza baja y llorando. Spike al verla rompió en llanto y corriendo  
A ella, esta lo vio y también lloro para abrazarlo.  
Parecía que se ahorcaban uno a otro con el gran abrazo, agua también paso por  
Ahí y vio a Spike, ella rompió en llanto y también lo abrazó. Invierno solo corrió  
Con lagrimas en los ojos y también lo abrazó. Primavera solo corrió. Verano corrió  
Feliz, y por ultimo fuego que corrió hacia el.  
Celestia al escuchar tantas pisadas en un día tan horrible como ese fue a ver que  
Pasaba, solo vio a todas las chicas y a su hermana abrazando algo… solo lo  
Podía averiguar alejándolas, lo hizo con sus poderes telequinesicos y al ver a  
Spike ella grito:

_ ¡DEJENLO!_ la voz fuerte de celestia las hizo retroceder _ ¡¿Qué acaso no ven  
Que es mío?!_ Y lo abrazó muy fuerte, la escena era para caerse de la silla de la  
Risa, ¿celestia? ¿Celosa? Es algo muy difícil de imaginar

_ ¡déjalo celestia! no quiero interrumpir el momento pero ¡lo estás ahorcando!_  
Dijo agua, celestia confundida vio a Spike en vez de morado todo rojo, esta lo  
Soltó y pidió perdón.

Pasaron toda mañana hasta las 6:00 pm juntos hablando de las novedades.  
Spike volvió a ponyville para reunirse con sus amigas  
Obviamente charló con todas y también les contó las novedades

_ puede que me hayan preparado para resistir 10 minutos la respiración bajo el  
Agua, pero no para 6 ponis abrazándome y dejándome sin aire_ dijo bromista  
Spike

Y así se pasó hasta la noche…..

¿Cómo les va lectores? Es muy raro que escribiera todo esto en un día,  
Solo que no siempre tendrán esta suerte.  
Los quiero y … ¡los veo en los comentarios!


	11. Chapter 8

Buenas, no ando de buena onda pero si lo suficiente para escribir,

Les tengo que explicar:

Yo escribo mientras escucho música, también leo, (por eso demoro).

Algunas partes solo me inspiro, por si acaso ven a algún personaje algo

Romántico, celoso, etc. Son solo el producto de la música.

Dedicatorias:

**o-o-Rain-o-o** porque siempre estuvo apoyando a mi fic,

**micaelamedus** porque se ríe y comenta.

**mini_link1** porque lee mi historia con ánimos y le gusta mi manera de describir

Sentimientos.

_ ¡HOLA!_ gritaron en una mañana, el grito hizo caer de la cama al pobre aturdido

Dragón.

_ ¡no twigliht, yo no lo hice! ¡Te lo juro!_ dijo un poco dormido spike

_pobrecito, han pasado ya 4 años desde que el ya no vive en la biblioteca, y sigue

Pensando que vive ahí_ dijo luna un poco apenada.

_Luna ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo el.

_ ¿Qué harías por ser un día alguien normal?_ dijo ella rápida, a spike se le forma

Una sonrisa _ ¡Perfecto! ¡Vámonos! No quiero que celestia me regañe_ dijo

Tirando De el. El cuerno de luna brillo con intensidad y los transportó a algún

Lugar.

_ Cualquier pregunta yo me llamo Luna y tu solo te llamas spike, ósea que si

Preguntan no inventes nombres_ dijo Luna, ellos estaban en una casa que ella

Misma había hecho aparecer en el impero de cristal.

Luna ya no tenía alas, solamente era un hechizo de ilusión, tenía Cutie mark de un

Telescopio y su pelo ya no parecía mágico, solo estaba liso. El estaba convertido

En Pegaso, cuerpo morado, pelo en forma de picos y verde, Cutie Mark un

Corazón con corazoncitos por fuera, por dentro unos labios.

El al ver su Cutie Mark se sonrojo y dijo:

_ Corazón, ¿Por qué un corazón?_ dijo muy sonrojado y en tono de súplica.

_No tengo ni idea, pero voy a probarlo_ dijo ella, luego le dio un beso en los

Labios, que sonrojo profundamente a spike

_ ¡luna! ¡Por que lo hiciste!_ dijo un poco enojado pero con las mejillas de color

Carmesí

_Solo probé si era verdad y tu cutie Mark esta totalmente correcta_ dijo ella

_ solo salgamos_ dijo el sin estar molesto.

El hermoso imperio De Cristal estaba en todo su esplendor, muchos puestos

Presentes esperando a sus nuevos clientes, Totalmente esplendido.

_ ¡vamos a comer algo!_ dijo ella sinchándolo hacia un puesto con choclo (o

Mazorca de maíz, como quieran decirle), ella le entrego unos bits a la vendedora

Y le dio uno a spike y el otro se lo comía ella _mmmmm, quien diría que esto

Sabe tan rico ¿no?_ dijo ella suspirando mientras lo comía

_ lo sabría ¡si supiera comer con cascos!_ dijo el sosteniéndolo sin saber como

Comerlo. Ella se rió y dijo

_deja, yo te ayudo_ Luna dijo, con su magia le levito el choclo y se lo dio de

Comer. Los dos estallaron en carcajadas

_ ¿Qué te parece si vemos competencias?_ dijo ella, el asintió.

PD: las competencias en el imperio de cristal son a caballo.

_ Esto me esta aburriendo ¿quieres ver a las porristas? Adoro la manera de la que

Saltan y hacen piruetas_ dijo spike

_claro_ dijo ella, fueron muy tranquilos a verlo.

Pasaban las horas y ellos se divertían mucho…

_ ¿Cómo me veo?_ dijo luna con un sombrero hecho de paja, el solo se río,

_lo compro_ dijo al final.

- Ya es de noche y spike esta durmiendo es su cama -

Se escuchan unos pasos muy suaves, era luna acercándose a spike.

_hace años que no la pasaba tan bien, te extrañe mucho spike_ dijo ella

Acercándose a el y derramando lagrimas.

El se despertó al sentir las lágrimas de Luna

_ no te preocupes, no me volveré a ir_ dijo el, luego la invito a dormir con el

(Repito: la cama es doble)

Final de otro capitulo

Lo se, demasiado corto, pero les aseguro que el próximo será el mejor capitulo que hayan leído

(Por lo menos de mi fic)

Lo hice corto para empezar a escribir lo más pronto posible...

No se si lograre subir el próximo mañana, por lo menos la maestra tuvo piedad al no mandarnos deberes.

¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO!

(A mí tal vez me compran a sunset shimmer con twigliht) YO CON MIS AHORROS ME COMPRE A RAINBOW DASH! Con mechones incluidos

Que les regalen algo lindo, adiós!


	12. muy importante

**espero que presten suma atención a este importante mensaje que les transmitiré**

**para mis lectores:**

Me a pasado algo horrible, me han castigado y ahora solo podre escribir los fines de semana, esto  
Causará que yo demoré más de lo usual al escribir capítulos, estoy considerando dejar de escribir  
Esta historia, lo único que les pido es que sí no quieren que esto suceda comenten describiendo como se sentirían Sí sucediera esto.

Pd: Sí llegan a haber al menos 3 comentarios diciendo que quieren que yo siga escribiendo seguiré la historia solo que tendrán que tener paciencia

denle me gusta si quieren que siga la historia

**adiós, quien sabe, talves es el último**

espero comentarios 


	13. Chapter 9

¡Holis!

¡Ojala hayan tenido un gran día del niño!

Este capitulo tendrá varios títulos…

1_ ¿Quién se lo queda?

Me despierto un poco aturdido, la noche anterior fue larga, ya hace una semana  
Que visité al Imperio de Cristal con Luna.  
Ayer fui a visitar a poniville, hice un jugo de pomelo rosado y les convide,  
Luego fui a canterlot para que lo probaran las chicas y luna.  
Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora es despertarme.

Cuando me levanto solamente voy al living y veo a primavera de espaldas, ella  
Estaba tomando té de limón. El inmediatamente fue a verla, ella bajo su taza y  
Empezó a desanudar un nudo de pelo que se le formo en el mechón que le cubre  
Parte de su cara, el le dijo

_Déjame ayudarte_ el empezó a desanudarlo con delicadeza.

El lo hacía de manera muy delicada, no se permitiría que esa suave voz largara un  
Grito de dolor, sería totalmente horrible…

Ella suspiraba por la delicadeza con la que el lo hacía, era totalmente cómodo.

_ ¡listo! Ya lo logre_ dijo el soltándola

_gracias_

_No es na…_ fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios que le dio primavera

2_ ¡EL ES MÍO!

_ ¡aléjate de el! ¡EL ES MÍO!_ fuego grito enfurecida con una bola de poder  
Saliendo de su cuerno.

Agua se pone enfrente y suelta un rayo azul a su hermana, cuando choco con ella  
Fuego grito desesperadamente y se callo al suelo.  
Su pelo naranja y rojo estaba un color rosado, ella estaba totalmente debilitada.

_ ¡¿COMO LOGRASTE EVADIR MI HECHIZO MAS POTENTE?!_

_ ¿acaso olvidas que soy mejor que tu en magia?_ dijo de manera burlona  
Luego le dio un gran beso en los labios a Spike _eso significa de nada_

Luego fuego le dio otro beso en los labios y se fue muy cansada al lado de agua.  
El asustado sale corriendo a "la boca del lobo"… la habitación de las chicas.

3_ peor idea no existe

Al entrar vio a Invierno peinándose frente a un espejo, que al verlo ella escapo un  
Grito y le lanzo el peine, que el logro esquivar. Otoño con su nueva melena roja  
Estaba volando sentada y mientras dibujaba (sentada indio). Verano estaba  
Durmiendo pero por el grito de Invierno ella se despertó. Al verlo el iris se los ojos  
De las chicas brillaron de un color rojo y volvieron a ser normales, eso spike no lo  
Notó y miro a las chicas que lo miraban intensamente luego saltaron a el y lo  
Asaltan a los besos el salió asustado por la ventana y se fue directo a poniville.

4_ ¿acaso esto es una broma de mal gusto?

_ *suspiro escandaloso*¡POR FIN! ¡Logre escapar!_ dijo el cuando aterrizo en el  
Parque

_ ¿lograste escapar? ¿De quien?_ dijo una voz misteriosa…

5_ lo que es demasiado dulce empalaga…

_ ¡AGH! ¡Oh pinkie! ¡Me asustaste!_ dijo spike viendo a la imperativa poni detrás  
De el.

_ ¡hola spike! ¿Cómo te va? Yo estaba alistando los preparativos de tu  
Cumpleaños ¡mañana!_ dijo ella saltando en círculos

_ ¡mentira! ¡Mi cumpleaños es en Diciembre, en primavera! ¡Estamos recién en  
Otoño!_ dijo el protestando

_ ¿no es el tuyo? ¡Oh, es verdad! ¡Va a ser el de bon bon! Me dijo que quería  
Preparar la fiesta conmigo_ dijo muy feliz

_ ¿puedo ayudarte?_ dijo el

_ ¡claro! ¡Vamos! Acordé con bon bon encontrarnos en Sugar Cup Corner_ dijo  
Ella arrastrándolo hacia su nuevo destino… _ ¡Llegamos!_ dijo ella.  
Luego el iris de se ojo brillo de un color rojo y volvió a ser normal.

Ella se volvió a ver a spike, tenía una amplia sonrisa que paso a ser una coqueta,  
Ella se abalanzó contra el y le lanzó unos besos apasionados en los labios, luego  
Entra bon_bon:

_ ¡PINKIE! ¡Sí el tiene que besar a alguien es a mi!_ dijo estérica bon_bon

_ ¡Oye! ¡El es mío!... ¡¿Y tú a donde vas?!_ dijo pinkie al ver que spike salía  
Corriendo.

_ ¡AGH! ¡¿POR QUE A MI?! Por lo menos no son 6 a la misma vez_ dijo el.

"mmmmmmm… ¿Cómo salgo de esta? Tal vez puedo distraerlas con algo"

Spike chasquea los dedos y aparece un gato

_ ¡Oh! ¡Un gatito!_ dice bon_bon distrayéndose y yendo a verlo

_ ¡JA! Soy mas inteligente que ell… ¡UN PERRITO!_ dijo pinkie corriendo a uno  
Que hizo aparecer el.

El se dirigió a Sweet Apple Acres, para poder descansar y que nadie lo  
Descubriera.

6_ deseo de lujuria en Sweet Apple Acres

_ ¡UF! ¡Que cansancio!_ dijo el recostándose en un árbol dispuesto a dormir una  
Siesta, pero que fue interrumpida 20 segundos después _applejack no seas tan  
Brusca con el pobre árbol_ dijo el

_ ¡hola spike! ¿Cuál el la causa de tener tu presencia aquí?_ dijo ella con su usual  
Acento campirano

_nada en especial applejack solo descansar_ dijo el mintiendo

¬_ ¡oh!... ¿Relajarse?... ¡Déjame darte unas lecciones para relajarse!_ dijo ella acercándose a spike coquetamente (su iris brillo de color rojo)

_oh no denuev…_

Fue interrumpido por un beso en los labios totalmente… haber… como decirlo  
"sutilmente"… no existe una palabra con la que yo pueda identificarla "sutilmente"  
Mmmmmmm… ¡ya se!... ese beso impulsaba a que siguieran de otra manera…

_paso 1: beso en los labios_ dijo ella volviendo a besarlo apasionadamente

¡Tengo otra manera de decir como se describiría a ese beso!

Provocativo…

Ella se sentó en su pecho y empezó a moverse de adelante a atrás…

No se cuanto tiempo más podre aguantar sin decir la palabra…

Ella empezó a hacerlo más fuerte

El solo la levantó y la puso en su posición normal y dijo

_ ¿segura?_ dijo el tímido

_ ¡mas que nunca!_ dijo ella feliz y sin aguantar mucho más

_ entonces sierra los ojos_ dijo el seguro

_ ¡listo! ¿Qué tienes de lindo que "regalarme" mi amor?_ dijo ella coqueta,

El solo salió corriendo de ahí luego de un rato sin hablarle a applejack esta  
Empezó a sentir que este la había dejado y se desilusiono.

Spike sintió una gran puntada en su pecho sintiendo lastima por ella, chasqueó  
Sus dedos e hizo aparecer un clon de el, este se acerco a applejack y le dio un  
Gran beso a applejack y la mantuvo "entretenida"

7_ ejem… no estuve haciendo nada mi amor

_uf… ¡A SALVO!... eso creo_ dijo spike al entrar rápidamente a la casa de  
Fluttershy

_ ¿Cómo estás mi amor?, ¿Qué estabas haciendo que demoraste tanto?_ la dulce  
Voz de fluttershy habla

_ejem… no estuve haciendo nada mi amor_ dijo spike

_ ¡MENTIRA! ¡ESTUVISTE CON APPLEJACK!_ grito pinkie entrando por la puerta

_ ¿eso es verdad?, por suerte se una manera de la cual estemos a mano_ la dulce  
Voz de Fluttershy cambio a ser una maliciosa

Ella saltó hacia spike y le estampo muchos besos, algunos de ellos eran  
Franceses, luego de 10 segundos spike la apartó y dijo:

_tengo una mejor manera de estar a mano ¿Qué tal si te regalo algo?_ dijo spike  
Nervioso

_ Me encantaría_ dijeron a la vez Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy

_ok, voy a comprarlo_ dijo el

_espera, te acompañamos_ dijeron de nuevo al unísono

_emmmmm… bueno_ dijo el

Luego de un rato buscando un lugar spike desapareció mágicamente

_ ¿Dónde está?_ dijo fluttershy

_ seguramente debe estar con la perra de rarity_ dijo pinkie muy enojada

_ Pinkie, cuida tu vocabulario_ le regaño fluttershy

_ *suspiro* ok, seguramente debe estar con rarity_ se resigno pinkie pie, flutter le  
Sonrío y troto en dirección a la casa de rarity

8_ rechazada

_emmmmm… hola rarity_ dice spike nervioso de que le pasara lo mismo que con  
Las chicas

_hola galán_ dice rarity

_oh mi dios, ¡¿acaso no puede pasar algo peor?!_ dice spike al ver que rarity  
Llevaba puesta ropa muy sensual _oh no_ dijo al ver que rarity se acercaba  
Sensual

_por fin eres mío_ dijo ella coquetamente, como las otras esta empezó a darle  
Muchos besos, pero este se inmuto, pues el ya no sentía nada por ella _ ¡¿Qué  
Te pasa?! ¡Nadie se resiste a mis encantos!_ protesto ella

_ no siento nada hacia ti, y me han besado mejor_ dijo spike de manera fría y  
Seria, ese daño que ella sintió en su corazón fue el mismo que el sintió hace años.

_ Igual, se que no sabes como complacer a una dama_ dijo rarity

Spike tuvo un dejavu, lo mismo había dicho diamond tiara en el parque.  
Y sabía como hacer que cambie de actitud, llamando a su hermana.

Spike chasqueó sus dedos e hizo aparecer a swetebell

_Swety, ¿podrías tratar de ayudar a tu hermana de que entre en razón?_ dijo  
Spike

_ ¿Qué es lo que no cree?_ pregunto swetebell

_que no se como tratar a una dama_ dijo el indiferente

_créeme, conozco una buena idea_ dijo ella, antes de poder responder swetebell  
Le mando un beso en los labios, el respondió acariciándola y abrazándola.

Rarity quedo impresionada ante eso.

_ ¡ahí estas!_ grita pinkie pie desde la puerta _ ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo  
Peluchito?, te extrañe mucho_ dijo abrazando a un peluche recién cosido

_pinkie, vinimos por él, no por tu peluche_ respondió fluttershy sarcástica

_oh, tienes razón_ dijo ella tirando al peluche

_mejor me voy de aquí_ dijo el desapareciendo en una nube de polvo

_ *cof*¿a donde se fue? *cof* *cof*_ dijo pinkie

_*cof* *cof* ¿con quién se fue?_ fluttershy dijo

_ ¡mi melena se arruina!_ dijo rarity preocupada

9_ deseo de lujuria en las alturas

_ ¡agh! ¡Mi pecho! ¡NI LA MISMISIMA RAINBOW DASH VOLÓ A ESTA  
VELOCIDAD! _ grito spike desesperado

_jeje, eres muy divertido_ dijo rainbow dash atrás de el

_ ¡AGH! Demasiados sustos por hoy, ¿Cómo andas rainbow dash?_ dijo el

_ Muy bien ya que tu llegaste_ dijo ella tomándolo por la cintura y atrayéndolo

_no de nuevo_ dijo el, ella solo lo llevo a la cama y le empezó a acariciar el cuello  
_ ¡NO! ¡No me pasara esto de nuevo!_ dijo el desapareciendo

10_ en busca de ayuda

_twigliht ¡ayúdame!_ dijo el en la biblioteca

_ tengo algo que puede ayudarte mucho_ dijo ella feliz

_ ¡UF!, gracias twi, sabía que podía confiar en ti_ dijo el

_ ¡un beso!_ en menos de un segundo ella beso a spike,  
El estaba horrorizado, ella era como una hermana para él.

Spike desapareció en un humo de color rojo

11_ en busca de una respuesta

Spike corrió por todos lados, corrió tanto que llegó hasta la casa club de las  
Ex–Cutie Mark Crusaiders, al llegar sintió muchos gritos desde afuera

_baja mi amor, te daré otra oportunidad_  
_ ¡vamos a divertirnos!_  
_baja dulzura, quiero que vallamos a "jugar"_  
_ ¡que te parece si "jugamos"! ¿Acaso probaste hacerlo en las nubes?_  
_emmmmm, puedo estar con el después si ustedes quieren_  
_ ¡que asco son ustedes!, ¡mi amor! ¡Que te parece si nos quedamos SOLOS!_

Pd: escriban quien dijo cada frase, si lo adivinan los nombrare en el próximo

_ ¡chicas! ¡Ayúdenme! ¡No se que les pasa a las chicas!_ dijo el a las Crusaiders

_ ¿locas como si hubieran tomado una poción de amor?_ dijo scotaloo

_ ¡si! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ dijo el extrañado

_ejem… tal vez alguien hizo una poción de amor_ dijo swetebell

_luego hablare de eso con ustedes, ¿alguna sabe como perder el efecto?_

_ ¡Zecora sabe!_ dijo feliz applebloom

_ ¡pues vayamos con Zecora!_ dice el

12_ bendita salvación…

Los cuatro salen despavoridos en dirección al bosque Everfree, el no pudiendo  
Soportar más, cargo a swetebell y a applebloom en su lomo, y empezó a volar,  
Scotaloo le siguió el paso y en cuestión de segundos llegaron

_ ¡¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?!, ¿Por qué vinieron a mí?_ dijo Zecora

_necesitamos una solución para una poción de amor que surgió efecto en trece  
Ponis. 7 de ellas son alicornios_ dijo el apurado, ellas lo miraron impresionadas

_esta poción es tus labios debes de poner, cuando ellas te besen el efecto podrás  
Ver_ dijo finalizando Zecora, el se lo frotó en los labios

_gracias Zecora_ dijo el feliz

_con tu sonrisa todo esta pagado_ dijo ella feliz

_ ¡vamos chicas! Tenemos que encontrar a las demás_ dijo el cargando a  
Applebloom y a Swetebell

_ ¡vamos!_ dijo scotaloo

Luego de un largo vuelo spike llegó a la mitad de poniville y bajo a las chicas

_hasta acá va el recorrido, puedo hacerlo solo_ ellas se deprimieron pero  
Aceptaron

_mi amor_ se escucho una voz misteriosa…

13_ a través del cielo y las estrellas

_ ¡¿luna?!_ dijo el

_ ¿te sorprende tanto verme?_ dijo ella sarcástica,  
Ella solo le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios, a diferencia de las demás,  
Este no parecía desesperado, el no se movió y se dejó llevar

Ella luego del beso sus ojos se alarmaron

_ ¡perdón spike! ¡No se que me pasó!, y en realidad no sé por que estamos en  
Poniville_ dijo ella, al parecer la poción surgió efecto en ella

_resumiendo, las chicas tomaron una poción de amor incluyendo a tus sobrinas,  
Que por cierto YO NO LES DÍ, estuve todo el día corriendo y escapándome de  
Ellas solo si me besan se ira el efecto de la poción_ spike paro en seco y tomo  
Mucho aire

_entiendo… ¡vamos por las chicas!_ dijo ella pero en vez de ir a buscarlas, las  
Hizo aparecer ahí mismo

_el es mío_ dijeron todas al unísono, y le estamparon un beso una por una

14_ a la normalidad

Luego de mover sus cabezas se miraron extrañadas

_emmmmm ¿Qué pasó?_ dijo applejack

_nada, absolutamente nada_ dijo el forzando una sonrisa

_emmmmm, entonces me voy a mi casa_ dijo insegura applejack

_yo también_ dijeron los elementos de la armonía

_que raro, bueno… chicas, ¿vamos al castillo?_ dijo fuego

_vamos_ dijeron todas y spike al unísono

- en la habitación de spike -

_ oh, veo que por fin llegaste_

_ ¿eh? ¿Quién eres?_ dijo spike extrañado, la penumbra en la que se hallaba la  
Habitación no lo dejaba ver

Bueno, aquí termina otro fic.  
Espero que les guste

Pero antes, ¿Quién le hablo a spike?, ¿Quiénes dijeron cada frase afuera de la casa club?

¡Espero comentarios!

(este fic me es el segundo mas largo, 2.377 palabras)


	14. Chapter 10

Holis!

Le doy un aplauso a… nadie, nadie logro acertar a alguna de mis preguntas, nadie pensó en quien pudo hablarle, en las dos personas que comentaron hay un error

1-Rarity  
2-Pinkie Pie  
3-Applejack  
4-Rainbow Dash  
5-Fluttershy  
6-Twigliht

**o-o-Rain-o-o** (la 2 cámbiala por la 6)

**mini_link1** (la 1 por la 6)

Antes de empezar déjenme que les cuente una pequeñita historia

_mamá_ decía una niña en susurros a su madre

_que pasa mi amor_ le respondía esta con cariño y dulzura

_puede parecer extraño pero… ¿puedo dedicarles una canción a los novios?_ dijo la niña mirando

Al final a la pareja de novios que estaban bailando un baile lento, cada uno con ropa muy formal

(Casamiento)

_mmmmmmm… no lo se, ¿te sabes bien la canción?_ dijo la madre

_ ¡claro que sí!_ dijo la otra feliz

_entonces, no hay nada de que hablar, ¡ve y cántala!_ dijo empujándola hacia la persona que

Ponía la música

_... ¿señor? ¿Podría dejarme poner una canción?_ dije yo tímidamente

_mmmmm… ¿Por qué no?, ¿Cuál quieres?_ dijo el feliz

_si no le molesta, yo escribo el nombre, es en ingles, pero la voy a cantar en español_

_no es nada, hazlo_ dijo el, ella tecleo y le hizo una señal de que la había encontrado

_por cierto, NUNCA le dejes cantar a mi padre, sino va a entristecer a todos_ dije yo acercándome

Al centro del lugar

_ ¿Okey?... bueno, ¡Y AHORA, UNA CANCIÓN QUE CANTARÁ MARTINA!_ dijo el llamando la

Atención de todos, el se acerca a su laptop y da play

"Nació _El amor,_

_Los novios al fin, se unieron y uno son,_

_Juntos están_

_Y jamás se van a separar porque…_

_¡YA NACIÓ EL AMOR!,_

_ Los novios al fin se unieron y uno son_

_¡YA NACIÓ EL AMOR!,_

_Empieza una vida espacio hay para 2…"_

(Se repite todo de nuevo pero en voz más baja)

Todos me aplauden y yo bajo feliz del escenario, mi madre impresionada me mira y pregunta:

_ ¿de conde la conoces?_ me dice boca abierta

_tres palabras que tu no soportas "My Little Pony"_ dije yo orgullosa

_ *suspiro* por lo menos enseña cosas buenas, bueno, vamos a casa_ dice mi mamá

Impulsándome a Que vaya al auto

TERMINANDO ESTA MINI HISTORIA QUE CREO MI IMAGINACIÓN SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA

_ja… te das el gusto de no saber mi nombre_ dice una voz escalofriante desde un rincón

_ Elías, es un gusto verte, ¿de nuevo queriendo tomar venganza?_ dijo el de manera calmada e Indiferente

_ ¿tantas veces lo e intentado que ya lo tomas con calma?_ dice extrañado y tranquilo Elías

Pd: para que no recuerdan quien es Elías, es el ex-novio de Luna, fanfarroneo sobre su noviazgo y ella lo dejó, al enterarse sobre la gran amistad de spike con Luna (¿hay que aclarar que la espío aproximadamente 1 semana?) creyó que le estaba robando el puesto y se quiere vengar a toda costa.

_ contando que me lo hiciste hasta en la ducha, si, lo has probado todo, estoy acostumbrado, Ahora que lo dices, ¿lo intentaste alguna vez en mis sueños?_ dijo spike con duda

_ Si, lo e intentado_ dijo el _bueno… siguiendo el plan…_ dijo Elías, pero fue interrumpido por dejar de ver a spike

Y como si fuera una serpiente spike se deslizo por el piso sin que el otro se diera cuenta y se puso atrás de el, le agarro el cuello y empezó a ahorcarlo

_Estoy mas que harto de tu presencia_ dijo spike, cuando Elías estaba en el suelo murmuro

_ Lo que no sabes es que vine con "amigos"_ dijo el al terminar con una sonrisa diabólica

Nota de la escritora:

_definitivamente debo dejar de leer y escuchar cosas tan sádicas y morbosas, naaaa, no le hago daño a nadie_

Elías con lo poco que le quedaba de magia hizo que aparecieran 6 ponis a quienes el no quería ver

1_ flash sentry

2_hermano menor de Flim y Flam

3_cheese sandwich

4_fancy pants

5_soarin

6_y al final nada más y nada menos que el odioso dios de la discordia y el caos… discord

_ ¿Por qué esta aquí el tedioso de discord?_ dijo spike ignorando a quienes lo acompañaban

_ ¿Qué? ¿Acaso iba a ser tediperro? *redoble de tambores y platillos*_ dijo discord con una batería que hizo aparecer, haciendo reír a spike de la respuesta de el otro

_acá tengo a ponis que también quieren vengarse se tí_ los ojos todos brillaron de color verde

"_ósea que… ¡no estan en mi contra! ¡Solo están hechizados!... hechizados…_

_¡¿DE DONDE DEMONIOS ENCONTARE LA CURA?!" _

Pensó spike

Primeramente le pegó soarin (muy fuerte), segundo fancy pants, tercero hermano de Flim y Flam (Le pegó muy fuerte, debe de estar resentido de lo que intento applejack hacer), cuarto cheese sandwich, quinto discord (con ositos de peluche)

_ejem, creo que e estado demasiado tiempo con fluttershy_ dijo el avergonzado

Flash sentry nunca lo golpeó

_ ¡vamos!, ¿Qué esperas?, estoy indefenso ¿acaso no puedes terminar con esto?_ dijo spike resignado

_tengo que guardar fuerzas para lo que le hare a twigliht_ dijo flash con sonrisa maliciosa

_¡NADIE HABLA ASÍ DE TWIGLIHT!_ dice spike furioso con un aura de fuego envolviéndolo _ ¡Y MENOS DE LO QUE QUIERES HACERLE!_ spike le pego unas patadas y golpes mortales a una velocidad que pinkie envidiaría

_ Yo declaro la paz entre spike y yo_ dice como siempre discord de manera para nada seria, discord tenia una "montaña" de almohadas que (discord estaba acostado boca abajo) solo dejaba ver la cabeza de discord, con un codo en el suelo para mantenerse en esa posición y con el otro brazo moviendo una mini–bandera blanca con el símbolo de amor y paz _yo clausuro toda rivalidad entre spike y yo_ dice el

Luego de que flash sentry terminara en el suelo lleno de sangre, y spike también, en el suelo esparciendo sangre se a vómitos

Segunda nota del autor:

_ ¡por que no me hago caso!, ¡No le va a gustar a nadie de la manera morbosa en la que escribo!, ¡no tengo la menor idea de donde saque esta parte de mi que me hace escribir esto!_ el celular de ella vibra y se acerca a el a ver que correo le mandaron _ ¡una creepypasta nueva!, ups, ya se de donde saque eso de mi ¡¿Por qué se me dio la curiosidad de ver si habían sobre my Little pony?!, ¿si habían?, ¡VAYA QUE HABÍAN!, Sweet Apple masacre, cupcakes, rainbow factory, rocket to insanity, Jeff the killer (aunque no sea de my Little pony) y hacer un vestido, ¡AGH! ¡LA PRIMERA Y LA ULTIMA CASI ME MATAN!_ dijo ella recordándolo, el primero casi la hace vomitar y no volver a dormir, pero mientras leía, aumentaban ganas de seguir leyendo, la última quiso seguir leyendo pero le horrorizo y encanto el sadismo que esta contenía _ ahora que lo digo, cupcakes me decepciono, creí que daría más miedo_ dijo ella pensando _ ¡A ESCRIBIR!_ dije volviendo a escribir

Spike estaba derrotado, pero los demás también, todos estaban inconscientes menos spike que de su costado salía sangre a montones

_tengo el honor de arrebatarte lo más preciado, tu vida…_ Elías se acercaba con un sable en los cascos

_eso no es lo más preciado que tengo_ dijo spike levantando su barbilla con dificultad

_ ¿y se podría saber que es?_ respondió el otro

_…mis amigas…_ dijo spike con determinación pero dejando caer su barbilla y su cuerpo, el desangramiento lo volvió inconsciente

_no spike, no creas que te dejaré morir así nomas, te hare sufrir…_ dijo Elías sacando de un bolso objetos con mucho filo, y también muy peligrosos

Ultima advertencia:

_ ¡DEJA DE LEER CREEPYPASTA!_ me dije a mi misma

_ ¡CALLATE Y VETE A DORMIR!, ¡YA NO TE SOPORTO!_ grito mi madre desde la otra habitación

Yo reí nerviosamente y me fui a dormir luego de apagar mi computadora, yo ya me había lavado los dientes hace rato ósea que solo me fui a dormir

- por la mañana -

_ Oh, ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué pasó chicas?_ dijo viendo a luna y a los elementos

_buena y mala noticia, la buena es que Elías ya no volverá a molestarte, y sufrió mucho su muerte._ dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rosto, algo que horrorizo a las demás pero a spike lo hizo querer mucho mas a su amiga _la mala es que con su sable te corto el costado_ dijo ella apenada señalándole las puntadas de una operación en su costado

_ ¡oh!, Y tengo una muy buena noticia, Martina derrotó a Elías por mi mientras yo intentaba cúrarte_ dijo luna feliz

(Hice aparecer mi propio oc en esta historia, ¡yay!)

Un cuerpo salió de atrás de las chicas, era una chica con el pelo castaño oscuro y lacio, sus ojos eran igual de oscuro que el pelo, con una piel muy blanca haciéndola resaltar y destacar su belleza tenía un buzo de color rojo con una flor de lis, ella amaba ese buzo, era su favorito, luego llevaba unos jean oscuros y al final con unos championes bajos que eran verde claro y floreado

_ ¡Martina! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!_ dice el feliz _ ¿haz hecho muchas cosas mientras yo no estaba?_ dijo el

La pregunta hizo palidecer a la chica, twigliht rápidamente se acercó y le susurro al oído a spike

_ella estuvo en coma durante mas de un mes_ dijo ella susurrando _lo extraño es que no tenía en el cuerpo alguna disfunción, parece que lo hizo por gusto, como si fuera solamente una larga siesta_ termino de murmurar twigliht

_ ¿Cómo se enteraron Martina y tu de lo que me pasó?_

_pues…_ dijo luna empezando a contar su relato

¡Acá esta otro capitulo!

Demore mas de lo deseado por dolores, y tener que recoger la herencia de un almacén

Jijiji a mi me tocaron

3 cuadernolas

4 gomas

(No tengo la menor idea de cuantos cuadernos)

Una caja de sacapuntas

2 cajas de lápices

4 lapiceras

3 lápices extras

Una caja de mini colores de faber Castell

3 marcadores permanentes

Y alguna otra cosa más…

¡ejem! ¡AHORA TENGO 8 PONIS!

3 originales

4 son de otras generaciones

1 es una caballa pero me recuerda a celestia de joven

4 equestria girls

Twigliht sparkle (versión con sunset shimmer)

Sunset shimmer

Rainbow dash (versión con mechones extra)

Rarity

¡Bueno! ¡nos vemos!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola! ¿como les va? yo estuve en partes adolorida, llena de deberes, y bla...

Pd: ¡EN LA PRUEBA DE INGLÉS ME SAQUE 74/80! puede que no parezca mucho, pero soy la segunda con mejor nota en toda la clase

Mis lectores: **o-o-Rain-o-o** **mini_link1** y a todos los nuevos y/o no ingresados en esta página

pero antes de empezar responderé una pregunta,

**o-o-Rain-o-o** : lo que paso con los demás lo contaré en este capitulo, spike solo se interesó en Elías, spike cayo inconsciente mientras los demás seguían intactos.

_Bueno lo que paso es que..._ Luna decía pero fue interrumpida por Martina

_¡espera!, ¿puedo contarla yo?_ dije con ojitos de súplicas

_mmm..._ luna estaba con cara pensativa, pero cambio a ser una astuta _claro, cuenta tu lo que pasó_

_Luna, no soy tan despistada y boba para decirlo de una manera de la que te enterarás que es lo que me pasó ayer, lo diré de una manera en la que seguirás con la intriga_ dijo Martina de manera astuta

_ ok, ok, puedes empezar a relatarla_ dice suspirando derrotada

_ ayer por la noche...

"Flashback de Martina"

Era una noche muy oscura donde las estrellas y la luna brillaban con intensidad, una luz pálida pero fuerte provenía de ellas...

_ *suspiro* que hermosa rosa, nunca me cansaré de verla_ dijo Martina en su habitación oscura iluminada únicamente por las estrellas y la luna que su luz traspasaba por la puerta de vidrio que ella tenía la cual estaba conectada a su propio balcón.  
Martina jugaba con la rosa, con su magia la movía delicadamente.

_ ¡Martina!, que bien que te encontré, no te imaginas en la cantidad de lugares en los cuales tu estarías, ¿pasa algo? te veo un poco deprimida_ dijo luna entrando volando por el balcón las puertas de vidrio estaban abiertas osea que luna entró como sí nada "si, como siempre" pensó al final, recordando que cada noche se veía así

_ oíste eso ¿verdad?_ dijo Martina en voz mas seria _parece... ¿una explosión mágica?_ dijo extrañada

_creí que era mi imaginación, vamos a investigar que fue_ dijo luna segura

_ no, nos transportaré al lugar de donde provino_ dijo Martina, cuando un brillo muy bajo las rodeo a ellas

_Martina, eres mejor que yo en ese hechizo, aprendiste a hacerlo de manera discreta, yo sigo haciéndolo con un brillo muy fuerte_ dice luna después de el hechizo _¡¿QUE PASO ACÁ?!,  
¡SPIKE!_ grito luna al ver a spike derramando sangre en el suelo

- luna se queda cuidando a spike, pero ¿que es lo que hará Martina? -

_ buenas noches lady Martina, ¿no le parece una noche esplendida?_ dice Elías con cordialidad  
la cual salió de su padre, un unicornio blanco con la típica melena negra con gel para cabello, el unicornio tenía ojos celestes, los cuales había heredado su único hijo (que es un caprichoso) el era el dueño de la fabrica de cosméticos masculina y femenina, dueño de una mansión con quien vivía eran su hijo y su hermosa esposa... dejando de lado la historia del padre de Elías sigamos

_Elías..._ dice Martina rencorosa _ parece que encontraste amigos, aunque no deben ser verdaderos, los has hechizado para intentar vengarte de spike por milésima vez_

_veo que sabes bien mi plan mi lady, pelearía con usted si no fuera por que es una chica_ dijo el

_déjale la cordialidad a tu padre, el es mucho mejor que tú es eso_ dice ella _ y además, ganarías mucho respeto al ser el primero en ganarme, ¿que dices, aceptas?_ dice de manera burlona, esperando que el otro se uniera a su "juego"

_sería un honor_ dijo sacando su sable

"perfecto, empieza la diversión" pensó Martina con una cara siniestra

Elías corre hacia Martina, luego salta para poder clavarle el sable,

_ ¡JA!, fue más fácil de lo que pensé, ¿con que estúpidos has peleado para que yo te mate de primera?_ dice Elías con un gran ego

_¿estúpidos?, yo con el único estúpido que e peleado hasta ahora es contigo_ dice Martina desde atrás de Elías

El sintió primero un escalofrío, miro abajo y vio a flash sentry y a soarin atravezados por el sable, luego el sintió un inmenso ardor en su garganta y luego un cuchillo atravesándolo

_ si te preguntas que te paso por no poder gritar déjame que te explique_ dice Martina sacando el cuchillo del pecho, Ella pasó su lengua y sus labios por el cuchillo, saboreó lo dulce que se sentía probar esa sangre

_te e hecho un hechizo del pasado, uno que quemó totalmente tus cuerdas bocales, ¿acaso crees que dejaría que se arruinara mi reputación así nomas?, ¿acaso creías que gritarías y todo problema resuelto?,yo e nacido con éstas habilidades, y voy a utilizarlas_ dijo Martina acercándose a el, pero mueve una maleta que hizo mucho ruido  
al abrirla encuentra varios objetos, desde médicos hasta cuchillos y utensilios de repostería  
(vaya, esto se parece a cupcakes y a hacer un vestido)

_vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿que es lo que encontré aquí? ¿"juguetes"?, que mal que no soy una bebé pero conozco a un bebé que le gustan mucho los juegos y los juguetes_ dice mirando siniestramente al horrorizado Elías

Luego de unos horribles acontecimientos y sangre por todos lados

Elías estaba demacrado en el suelo con demasiados tajos, heridas y lastimaduras

Sin embargo, Martina se encontraba radiante, buscaba en la maleta si había algo que ella ya no haya usado con el, al no encontrar nada nuevo sonrío y dijo

_ veo que ya lo e usado todo, ahora te enviaré al espacio, donde irás directamente al sol, y morirás rostizado_ ella se paso la lengua por los labios _mmm... que delicia, es una lastima que no podre disfrutar ver tu muerte, pero igual, ¡chausito!_ dice haciéndolo desaparecer y trasladarlo al espacio, directo a su muerte.

Luna le larga un hechizo a Martina, al haber impactado contra Martina ella murmuro.

_por fin, por fin fui librada de esa parte maligna mía, por ahora... ¡LUNA! ¿que pasó?, solo recuerdo hasta que Elías me saludó, ¡NO ME DIGAS QUE HICE COSAS HORRENDAS MIENTRAS ESTUVE POSEÍDA!_ gritó Martina muy desesperada, luego mira a la ventana...  
estaba amaneciendo... eso solo significaba una cosa...  
si hizo cosas horrendas, y lo hizo durante vario rato...  
Luna bajo la luna y respondió

_si, y me hubieras de dejado traumatizada si no fuera porque solo me interesé en spike, ¿te interesaría saber lo que le hiciste?_ la otra asiente, luna hace aparecer un libro _en la página 67 podrás ver el hechizo de la memoria maligna, léelo después, ¡AHORA HAY QUE LLEVAR A SPIKE AL MÉDICO! ¡mi hechizo no durara mucho más!_

fin del flashback

_a los demás los lleve con mi magia a la enfermería, y leí el hechizo mientras te operaban, por suerte los demás solo tuvieron heridas_ termino de decir Martina

todas escucharon la historia y terminaron boca abierta

_soy mala *sollozo* muy mala_ dice mientras se larga a llorar, twigliht y los elementos la abrazan

_tranquila, tranquila, ¿spike? ¿Quieres venir a poniville?, Martina dijo que quería ir con nosotras_ el otro asintió

acá termino el capitulo de… bueno, de la semana pasada, tuve problemas al subir el capitulo este, y tuve que eliminarlo y volver a escribirlo…

¡espero reviews!


	16. Capitulo 12 parte 1

Nota: para el que no se dio cuenta, Martina es humana

Lectores:

Fanfiction:

APOCALIPSIS999 ,

.14,

Mentor Assassin,

Ubta,

Shadow Moon Black Dragon,

thekingre588,

GrapeBerry,

Creepypastaslender,

FlutterRage

Taringa!:

o-o-Rain-o-o

mini_link1

¡Hola! Quiero contarles que por momentos quise matarme, yo estaba lo más feliz en mi compu…

_adoro las equestria girls, encima mi tía me regalo una remera con rarity en anime, ¡a quien lo le encantaría tener una!, casi grito de la felicidad, pero todavía más cuando me regalaron a twigliht con sunset shimmer, y también a rainbow dash_

Yo miro mi compu, yo estaba viendo imágenes de ellas y alguna que otra de las muñecas

_solo me faltan 3 para terminar la colección, la tan adorable y divertida pinkie, La cariñosa y tierna fluttershy y… applejack, no me gusta ella pero quiero tener la colección, ahora que lo pienso tengo una versión especial de rainbow dash, solo que mas copada, con extensiones de cabello, cabello mas largo y muy linda ropa. Tengo también una versión especial de twigliht, es más linda, con más linda ropa, con accesorios y ¡trae a sunset shimmer con accesorios!, es espectacular_ dijo suspirando y siguiendo

_no, no me digan que esto es cierto, ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡¿HAY MÁS VERSIONES DE EQUESTRIA GIRLS?!, ¡Debería sentirme feliz, pero quiero tenerlas! ¡¿Hay otra pinkie solo que con mechones negros?! ¡Cool, pero horrible! ¡¿Pinkie, fluttershy, applejack, rainbow dash y luna vestidas de porristas?! ¡No es posible!, ¡rainbow dash siendo articulada! Y ¡fluttershy también!, ¡¿acaso hay una celestia siendo una equestria girls?!, ¡¿Por qué lo dije?! ¡La hay!, ¡AGH!, ¡MEJOR ESCRIBO EL CAPITULO Y DEJO ESTO!_

**Malditas Equestria Girls…**

Dejando esto de lado… ¡empecemos un capitulo!

_spike, ¿quieres venir con nosotras a poniville por una hora?, Martina va a venir con nosotras_ dijo twigliht consolando a la última nombrada, el otro asintió _recuerda, una hora_ twigliht se acercó a las chicas con cuales se amontonó, Martina se acercó a ellas y levantó su brazo, esperando a que spike se acercara, el lo hizo y Martina chasqué sus dedos, en un segundo todas se hallaban en poniville, ninguna mareada o cansada, estaban en perfecto estado.

_es increíble, nos tele transportaste sin que tengamos efectos secundarios_ dijo twigliht maravillada

_años de practica_ fue lo único que dijo la otra _yo voy a ordenar la biblioteca, ¿tu vienes spike?_ dice Martina mirando al nombrado

_yo voy, ¡adiós chicas!_ spike se alejó, twigliht guiñó a Martina y está le devolvió el guiño

**En la biblioteca**

_bueno, la estantería D, E y la F la organizaras tu, yo la A, B y C, ¿entendido?_ dijo ella _recuerda por orden alfabético en cada sección, no es solo alfabético, también por sección, las secciones van también por orden alfabético, si tienes alguna duda pregúntame cuando quieras_ termino de decir la otra

Martina se sentó "indio" (como nos enseñan cuando somos chicos) y empezó a clasificarlos

Luego se un rato, como si tuviera un sexto sentido, sin darse vuelta dijo.

_el libro de trigonometría va en la parte de geometría, la parte de geometría de encuentra en la sección de matemática_ dijo ella sin denetenerse de ordenar los libros

_gracias_ dijo spike aliviado

**Ya habían pasado una hora y quedaban solo tres libros para guardar**

_puedes irte a canterlot, yo guardo estos_ dijo ella amable

_gracias_ spike abrió sus alas y salió volando rápidamente

_mmm… veamos… oh, no_ dijo cuando cayeron lagrimas de sus ojos _mis libros favoritos de hace más de 1020 años… los que leí en mi mundo… "_ladrona de libros"_ fue mi favorito… luego _"un beso en parís", _el segundo libro que más me gustó, muy romántico… ¡oh!... un libro que yo hice, esta lleno de mis dibujos de una canción me encanto… y la letra… "_Diamond eyes"_, de college 11_

Yo para ese momento yo ya me encontraba llorando, dos barreras muy fuertes que no podían derribarse fácilmente, por mala suerte estas se colapsaron y salieron las lágrimas, ella salió volando a una velocidad impresionante, se convirtió en una Pegaso amarilla con cabello marrón.

Mientras en su mente resonaban una y otra ves la canción nombrada

(Les dejo el link, la canción está muy buena)

watch?v=3KQ_dYXtIyo

O solo busquen en Youtube

Diamond eyes college 11 subtitulada en español

Martina llegó a canterlot en minutos, a una velocidad impresionante, cuando vio una ventana abierta del castillo entró por ella

(¿Alguna vez vieron una película de vampiros? ¿En la que aparecen como murciélagos y como si fuera magia entran por la ventana siendo humanos?, pasó eso con ella, solo que siendo Pegaso)

Se aplastó con sus uñas la mano derecha, tan fuerte que la hizo sangrar, no lo notó, aunque perdía bastante sangre, formando un camino, un rato después lo notó y dijo

_auch_ dijo ella mirando con dolor su mano

_déjame ayudarte, vamos a la enfermería_ dijo luna desde atrás

Martina solo le puso algunas vendas para que llegara spike apurado

_ ¿Qué paso?, ¿alguien esta herido?, vi un rastro de sangre_ cuando vio a Martina siendo vendada se tranquilizó _déjame vendarla, ve con celestia, te está buscando_ dijo spike acercándose

_gracias, dale algunas vueltas mas a la venda y no te olvides desinfectarlas inmediatamente después de cada vuelta_ dice luna yéndose

_me es imposible pensar que algo te pueda doler, y todavía más esto_ dice spike largando una pequeña risa

_Créeme, hay cosas que si duelen_ dijo Martina casi volviendo a llora, aunque derramando una lagrima

**Flashback 4 años antes, una semana después de que spike se fue…**

_Una hermosa y radiante mañana en canterlot, que por alguna razón ese día estaba mejor que los otros…_

__Celestia, Luna… ¡PRINCESA CADENCE!_ gritaba yo al ver a la cariñosa y divertida princesa cadence, obviamente corrí a abrazarla_

__sabes que no es necesario el titulo de princesa, princesa infinite_ dijo ella bromeando_

_(Se pronuncia infainite)_

__ ¡sabes que no soy una princesa!_ dijo Martina_

__puede que no para los demás pero para nosotras si_ dijo la otra para continuar_

__controlas el espacio-tiempo y los universos, eres la abogada del imperio de cristal y de Equestria, sus contadoras, ¡y la embajadora!, ¡y encima no te consideras una princesa!, ¡has salvado el universo muchas veces!_ dice ella estupefacta_

__y aunque nos cueste decirlo… ¡eres mejor en magia y vuelo que las tres juntas!_ dijo celestia señalándose a las tres_

__nadie sabe eso, solo ustedes tres, pero no importa… ¿Cómo es que cadence está aquí?_ dije yo_

__nos está acompañando a darte una gran noticia…_ dijo luna_

__ ¿se puede saber cual es?_ dije yo interesada_

__siempre quisiste tener una hija ¿verdad?_ dijo celestia_

__Em… ¿si?_ dije yo extrañada_

__ ¡descubrimos un hechizo para que tengas uno sin tener que… ya sabes que!_ dijo celestia animada _una muestra de tu A.D.N.__

__ ¡ESPECTACULAR!_ grité yo emocionada, ellas tres juntaron su hechizo para lograrlo_

_Las cuatro se abrazaron emocionadas_

_**Pero 7 meses después…**_

__ ¡Martina!, ¡ven!, ¡te necesitamos!_ dijo luna desde afuera de la habitación de Martina, yo salí tranquilamente, ni siquiera tenía "panza" estaba igual_

__estamos preocupadas, tu panza no a crecido_ dijo celestia asustada_

__deja que yo intente ver… ¿Cómo se decía en tu mundo?, ¿ecología?_ dijo luna extrañada_

__ecografía_ corrigió la otra_

_Luna se acercó a Martina mientras su cuerno brillaba, acercó el cuerno, apenas lo hizo Luna palideció_

__h-h-h-he-hermana… tienes que ver esto_ dijo luna retrocediendo asustada_

__déjame ver… oh, no es nada, déjame que vuelva intentar el hechizo_ dijo celestia haciendo brillar su cuerno con intensidad, para volver a intentar el hechizo de tener el bebé_

_Celestia palideció también, se llevó muy triste sus cascos en frente a su boca_

__M-M-M-Martina… nuestro hechizo no sirve… no puedes tener un bebé con solo un A.D.N._ dijo muy triste celestia_

_Martina desbordaba lagrimas… __**yo lloré, lloré, y lloré, desde ese día me declararon en coma…**_

_**Nadie supo sobre lo que pasó, solo las princesas lo sabían, por eso twigliht al contarle a spike no sabía la razón… inmensa tristeza…**_

Fin del flashback

Martina derramó una lágrima cuando recordó eso

_creo que tu mano está lista… ¿me podrías contar alguna aventura o cosa que yo no sepa tuya?_ dijo spike mirándola

_bueno… soy la princesa del espacio-tiempo, soy la única que viaja por el tiempo, ah, también David puede, pero yo le di la maquina para poder, y encima le enseñe_ dije yo tranquila

_ ¿David? ¿Quiénes David?_ dijo spike

_el hijo de una amiga mía, el me cree su hermana, me conoce desde recién nacido_ dice feliz Martina mostrando una imagen de un potrillo de color canela y crin oscura

_ es… ¿Doctor Whooves?_ dice extrañado spike

_ parece que hizo una facultad de medicina… se llama Davis Whooves_ dijo Martina

"_debo verlo pronto"_

_ ¿okey?... ¿luna que pasa?_ dice al ver a su amiga en la puerta

_quiero que vengas… tengo que mostrarte algo…_ dice luna feliz, spike pasa la puerta, y luna se acerca a Martina _ ¿no vienes?, voy con las demás a darle la sorpresa_ dice luna

_no pasa nada luego voy, cuando la sigan haciendo acá, ¿ok?_ dice Martina

_muy bien… ¡spike sígueme!_ dice luna llevándolo a poniville

Acá termino otro fic, solo lo hice en 4 horas, 4 horas escuchando música y escribiendo, es hora de un descanso

¡Espero que tengan unas buenas vacaciones! ¡Yo tengo una semana entera!

¡adiós!


	17. Chapter 12 parte 2

**¿Cómo les va? A mi bien, ayer de noche de lo tan cansada que estaba me dormí en una reunión de política, ABURRIDO, dormí media hora pero nadie me regaño, me desperté cuando nos estábamos yendo, suerte la mía ¿no creen?, bueno dejando de lado mi flojera y cansancio… ¡empecemos!**

Esto va desde el punto de vista de Martina

Luna y spike se van a ponyville aunque el segundo no sepa el porque, le íbamos a festejar el cumpleaños, si, ya era diciembre, y el no siquiera lo sabía ¿Por qué? Porque saboteamos su calendario, jajaja, yo iba a preparar alguna cosa que otra, a las diez iban a venir del festejo de ponyville a acá, a hacer otro festejo solo que en el castillo, mejor les digo a las chicas que se vallan preparando, son las 6:00, justo en este momento esta empezando la fiesta allí pero las chicas son difíciles a la hora de elegir su vestuario… mejor voy yendo a la habitación

_hello girls_ digo yo en tono bromista, a veces me gusta hablar en inglés aunque en su reino solo halla un idioma

_hola Martu_ dice fuego mientras vuela por la habitación

_hola fuego, vengo a decirles que la fiesta acá es a las 10:00, ósea que vayan preparándose "se como son ustedes" fuego, verano, vengan conmigo_ digo yo

_mmm… ¿okey?_ dice fuego detrás de Martina _chicas luego venimos_

**En mi habitación**

_las llevé a mi habitación porque se que no les gusta elegir la ropa y todo eso_ digo apenas entramos en mi habitación _por eso, yo ya les elegí la ropa_ saco de un ropero son perchas donde estaban dos atuendo muy lindos.

_ ¡excelente!_ dijo verano, para entrar en una cabina que yo hice aparecer para cambiarse.

_ Y ¿Cómo me veo?_ dice saliendo un minuto después, llevaba un vestido amarillo oscuro con bordes naranjas no tenía mangas

_divina_ respondí _deja que luego yo te corte un poco el pelo y quedaras todavía más_

_ufa, ok_ respondió con desgano

_ ¡mi turno!_ dijo fuego _haces que se vea divertido_

_obvio que parece divertido cuando no eliges la ropa e igual te queda bien_ dije

_ ¡vamos!_ yo le di un vestido y ella fue a cambiarse

Volvió con un vestido naranja con bodes rojos, este si tenía mangas, solo que estilo "princesa"

_estas divina, luego te hago algunas cosas en el pelo y quedaras hermosa_ dije yo muy segura

_si tú lo dices_ me responde

_ ¡¿7 de la tarde?! Que extraño, bueno, déjenme que empiece con el pelo de verano_ digo yo

Verano acerca una silla y se sienta, yo agarro una tijera y empiezo a ondularle el pelo, el corte ya no era en puntas ahora era redondeado y largo, también el cerquillo. Luego de una hora con mucho esmero di vuelta la silla giratoria y le mostré a fuego, ella queda fascinada y suelto a verano.

_listo, ahora fuego quiero que te acerques, lo tuyo es mucho más que lo de verano, mientras, verano ve a ponerte ese collar amarillo con una gema naranja_ digo feliz

_ ok_ responde verano mientras fuego se me acerca

A fuego le tinté el cabello, ahora era solo de color rojo, el pelo lo corte en punta y le hice una colita le alisé el pelo y quedo muy linda

_listo, ya son las nueve pero termine, ponte ese collar naranja con gema roja_ dije yo cansada

_gracias, ¿y tu que te pondrás?_ dijo fuego

_si, ¿Qué te pondrás?_ dice verano

_yo no iré_ dijo finalmente _vayan a mostrarles a las chicas que lindas que quedaron_

_ok_ dice fuego guiñándole a verano

1 minuto después aparecen todas las chicas en mi habitación

_no podemos dejar que no vayas, oséa que lo haremos a la fuerza_ dijo agua

_que más da_ dije indiferente

Una hora después

_que buena estuvo la fiesta en ponyville_ dijo spike a twigliht

_pero va a seguir aquí_ dice pinkie feliz

_dejen que salude a las chicas_ dice spike, cuando mira a las chicas, cada una con un vestido precioso

Agua_ vestido celeste con bordes azules, sin mangas, el pelo estaba enroscado formando un moño

Otoño_ vestido naranja con bordes amarillos, con mangas, el pelo estaba suelto y ondulado

Invierno_ vestido blanco con bordes celestes, sin mangas, estaba llevando una trenza

Primavera_ vestido rosa claro con bordes rosado oscuro (melena de pinkie), con mangas, con una colita llevando un moño rosa (el mismo color que los bordes)

Luna_ vestido negro con bordes azul oscuro, con mangas, llevaba un moño raro pero lindo

Celestia_ vestido rosa claro, celeste claro y amarillo claro, con mangas, pelo suelto

(Ustedes ya saben como son verano y fuego)

Spike dirige la mirada a alguien que estaba atrás de luna y celestia, llevaba el pelo suelto y de color marrón oscuro, el vestido era azul oscuro con bordes plateados (sin magas) y los parpados de sus ojos almendrados tenían un color violeta

Se asombró al saber que era Martina, inmediatamente pusieron música

¿Quién era la dj? La mismísima hermana de vinyl, dj-pony-3 (o algo así)

Ponían música muy buena, casi toda la noche la pasaron bien, casi toda…

_que buen jugo de manzana, ¿no te parece rarity?_ dije mirándola

_estoy probando ponche_ dijo rarity sarcástica

_entonces prueba esto_ dije apareciendo un vaso con el jugo que yo estaba probando

_mmm… delicioso_ dijo ella probándolo

_te lo dije, ¡hey applejack! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ digo al ver que applejack derramaba un líquido violeta en mi vestido

_ups, lo siento_ dice con un brillo inusual en sus ojos

_vamos a tu cuarto, yo te ayudo a sacar esa mancha_ dijo rarity generosa

_espera… yo te doy el vestido… tengo que hacer algo… mi habitación esta en el piso de arriba última puerta a la derecha_ digo yo, estábamos al lado de la puerta del jardín real, le entrego el vestido por alguna extraña razón yo tenía ropa bajo el vestido, (shorts de jean y una remera sin magas blanca) rarity se va tranquila a intentar sacar esa molesta mancha _listo, arruinaste mi noche ¡¿ALGO MÁS ME QUIERES ARRUINAR?!_ le grito al cielo oscuro, de ahí aparece Elías con una capa negra _ ¿quieres otra pelea?_ digo indiferente

_restauraré mi hon… ¡AGH!_ grito Elías interrumpido por una patada que le di yo… saben donde

_ ¿honor?, nunca tuviste uno_ rio yo divertida

_por dios… eso dolió_ se lamentó

_mira, yo no puedo mancharme esta ropa, la sangre que derramaste en la habitación me costó sacarla_ digo yo fastidiada _ósea que lo hare fácil, se que tu con lo poquito que tenías de magia te trasladaste a equestria, y posesionaste a applejack, pero… no pasara de nuevo_ mi mano empezó a brillar con magia de color negro, le estaba succionando la magia a Elías, luego de que le arrebate toda su magia lo encerré en una bola de cristal, (no tengo la menor idea de cómo entro), y le di una patada a la bola de cristal como si estuviera jugando futbol que lo envía directo al espacio, al sol _saianara_ digo feliz

Me doy vuelta mientras yo estaba flotando y veo a spike, las mane-six y a las chicas mirándome con boca-abierta

_perdón por eso… ¿seguimos?_ dije yo lamentándome

Todo lo que quedaba de la noche la pasamos bien, apenas seguimos rarity vino con mi vestido impecable, obviamente le agradecí y seguimos…

**Hello my friends… yo tenía** **otra** **idea pero pensé que lo pondré dentro de unos cuantos capítulos más… **

**¡Espero comentarios!**

**¡Goodbye!**


	18. Chapter 13

**¡Hello! Estuve pensando… y pensando… este capítulo será MUY corto, luego de este capítulo haré uno random, o extra, como quieran llamarlo… y además en este Martina se encontrará con un viejo amigo y con dos invitados que no esperaba ver… ¡empecemos!**

_ ¡David!, ¡Cuánto tiempo!_ grita feliz una alicornio blanca con una crin dorada y de Cutie Mark un reloj de bolsillo con un signo de infinito por detrás

_ ¿Cómo te va?, ¡tenemos tantas cosas para hablar!, ¡tu carta me emociono ayer!_ dice doctor hoves

**Carta que envió Martina el día anterior por la tarde**

"_hola querido David, _

_Me pregunto si recuerdas a tu vieja amiga que te enseño lo que terminó siendo tu talento especial, a tu vieja amiga que desde pequeño llamabas "hermana" y si recuerdas a la chica que te protegió a ti y a tu madre del ataque de los simuladores, ¿me recuerdas?... quisiera verte mañana en la entrada de ponyville, si conoces a la princesa del tiempo salúdale… _

_Pd: 10:00 pm"_

Simuladores o changelings como quieran, lo único que cambia es el idioma

_que buenos eran aquellos tiempos… y dime, ¿encontraste a ese alguien especial?, yo no… empiezo a creer que estoy destinada a vivir sola..._ dice riéndose ella

El otro se sonroja y dice:

_algo así…_ cuando mira a derpy un poco más lejos… entregando correo como siempre

_osea que derpy ¿eh?_ digo mirándolo pícaramente

_déjame_ le reprocha el otro, causando la risa de ella

_y dime… ¿Cómo te han ido en estos años?_ dice Martina entrando por la puerta cambiando a ser humana

_hice una carrera de medicina y una universidad, facultad y carrera de la historia del tiempo_ dice muy orgulloso de sí mismo _desde que nos transportaste con mi madre por esos molestos sacris tuve un peculiar interés por los viajes del tiempo, y por milésima vez te agradezco que me hallas regalado la TARDIS_ dice dándole un abrazo a Martina

_no es nada…_ dice sentándose en el sillón de la casa de David _ ¿quieres té?_ apareciendo una taza del nombrado, el otro dice "si" _ok, toma…_ le da la taza y siguen hablando…

**Unas cuantas horas de pura charla… eran las 6:45pm**

_que buena tarde pasamos… te quiero y adiós David_ dice abrazándolo

_te quiero… adiós_ dice David

Martina sale volando a canterlot… 20 minutos después llega a su habitación y entra…

_me faltan darles unas últimas pinceladas a mi pintura_ digo mirando mi caballete con la pintura puesta… yo tenía mi ropa impecable y necesitaría una "bata" blanca para no mancharla y justamente par el tiempo para que el atardecer no cambie… cuando veo una luz muy intensa atrás mío… un portal abriéndose… de él salen dos chicos humanos golpeándose brutamente…

Rain: ropas negras y una gran espada

Esteban: camiseta a cuadros, jeans algo gastados, un sombrero (parecido al de applejack) y unas zapatillas converse (algo campiranas pero de buen gusto a mi parecer)

Los dos dejan de golpearse, ellos miran a Martina, Rain dice:

_órale, una chica humana en esta dimensión, hace mucho que no veo una chica linda como ella_

_tienes razón, es muy linda, si no estuviera con Applejack sería mía_ dice Esteban, luego se vuelven a golpear y se van cruzando otro portal

_ok, eso no fue de lo más normal_ digo yo recordando como eran los chicos humanos, por mala suerte no recordaba nada gracias a todo el tiempo que paso en Equestria

_por fin se fueron… _ ¿?

Mini-encuesta

1_ ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?

2_ ¿les interesa que haga el capítulo random? Dependen MUCHAS cosas de si lo escribo si o no, lo tengo planeado

3_ ¿soy buena escribiendo las peleas o algo de eso?, yo no me considero "buena", pero para ser mi primera vez ¿que les pareció?

4_ ¿Quién fue quien le habló a Martina?

Spike

Doctor hoves (por alguna razón de algo que se le haya olvidado)

Luna o alguna otra princesa

Mefistófeles (les explicare al final de este capitulo)

Flashbacks del Doctor Whooves y Martina

"_Una linda tarde en Canterlot… _

_6:00 pm_

__*suspiro* que linda tarde que hay hoy…_ dije mirando a la madre del Doctor Whooves, una gran amiga mía_

__*suspiro* que buena tarde, ¡MARTINA!_ grita David al entrar por la puerta_

__ ¿como te fue con Derpy?_ dije causando el asombro del otro_

__*risa nerviosa* de que hablas… no es como si fuera que hubiera estado con una tal derpy durante dos horas…ni como si ella hubiera ganado su Cutie Mark haciendo burbujas en un linda y amplia pradera *risa nerviosa*__

__si, que ocurrencias dices_ dice irónica su madre_

__*risa nerviosa* ¿Qué fue eso?_ dice al sentir una explosión _

__llegaron los changelings _murmuro_ ¡ESCUHEN, LOS LLEVARE POR EL TIEMPO, IRÉ POR USTEDES EN UNOS MINUTOS NO SE ASUSTEN!_ grito yo haciéndolos desaparecer"_

_Fin del flashback_

_Inicio del flashback de Mefistófeles_

__que noche… se que estas ahí_ dije mirando la luna pero sintiendo una aura_

__buenas noches señorita Martina_ dice un pony oscuro y pelo oscuro, de Cutie Mark una Oz_

__muerte ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dije mirando la noche_

__mi nombre es Mefistófeles, un honor conocerla…_ dice besando su mano educadamente_

_Fin del flashback"_

Por si no saben, terminaron siendo muy buenos amigos y se visitan en sus tiempos libres…

¡Chausito!, ¡espero comentarios!


	19. Chapter 13 parte 2

¡Hola!, les dejo este extra y la repuesta del acertijo o encuesta ¡bye!

Mis lectores:

o-o-Rain-o-o

mini_link1

12 horas sin dormir

Me encontraba en un aburrido juego de pijamada yo solo iba para apoyarlos pero luego me iba a ir, sigo sin entender como es que me metí en esto…

Inicio de flashback

__por fin se fueron…_ dice Mefistófeles _

__tuve que sacarlos, no quería que llegaran a la parte de los cuchillazos, luego soy yo la que limpia_ refunfuño yo_

__los únicos dos humanos del espacio-tiempo 127, que extraño que justamente pelearan *risa* y que pararan para adularte *risa* ¿no lo crees?_  
_

__ca-ya-te_ le refunfuño, en ese momento entra agua, Mefisto desaparece al instante como un fantasma, sin que agua pueda verlo_

__Martu… spike, luna, fuego y yo haremos un concurso de 12 horas sin dormir ¿quieres unirte?_ dice ella_

__*suspiro* ok_ digo derrotada al ver al espíritu de Mefisto arrodillado rogándome que aceptara _

Fin del flashback

_ufa, ¿como me metí en esto?_ me quejo con un sobre de dormir con colores en escala, desde azul oscuro hasta el fucsia, (también estaba el violeta) en mi brazo.

_ánimo, podremos leer sin que ellos me vean ¿no?, y además, ¿desde hace cuanto no vas a una pijamada?_ dice tratando de animarme

_*bufido*… ¡rápido, escóndete!_ dije al llegar a la puerta, el despareció al instante, cuando abre spike para dejarme pasar

_ ¡viniste!_ dice spike al verme _adelante, pasa_

_ahora que estamos todos ¿Qué podríamos hacer?_ dice spike sentándose en un almohadón del suelo igual al de todos, yo solo aparecí una silla y me senté, obviamente en su mundo no existían

Luna le da un almohadazo a spike, ¡Guerra de almohadas!...

Mutuamente nos tiramos almohadas, Mefisto solo estaba viéndonos y riéndose sin que los demás pudieran oírlo o verlo.

Así estuvimos durante una hora, luego caímos cansados en el suelo, estuvieron toda una hora jugando cartas, la conga era sus juegos favoritos. Yo no sabía como es que le dirían "pijamada" a eso pero bueno, quedando 9 horas de concurso Luna nos cuenta la regla especial

_el primero en dormirse pierde_ dice luna feliz, yo obviamente solo estaba allí y no estaba formando parte de la competencia.

_ ¿Qué pasó?, luna, ¿Por qué no hay luz?_ dice spike al ver la habitación en penumbras

_parece que lo mismo se preguntan en todo Canterlot… y llegó un tornado a poniville… ojala que estén bien_ dice fuego

_o en toda Equestria_ dice agua al ver un holograma del mapa de Equestria con todas las luces apagadas _lo único que queda es esperar a que se arregle_ yo para ese entonces estaba leyendo un libro de mis favoritos, estaba en la biblioteca de twigliht ordenando cuando lo encontré, titulado _"un beso en parís"._

Nunca me di cuenta del apagón, yo seguía leyendo…

Spike miró a lo único que se podía ver, Los ojos de Martina moviéndose de un lado al otro en la ardua lectura, sintió un nuevo sentimiento hacia Martina, una mezcla de querer estar con ella, y otro de solamente verla, Algo raro.

Levanté mis ojos del libro y dije:

_chicas… ¿Por qué la luz esta apagada?_

_hay un apagón en todo el reino_ se apresuro a decir spike

_me lo hubieran dicho antes_ dije yo, chasquee mis dedos y la luz volvió…

_ ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo volvió la luz?_ pregunta luna despertándose junto con las demás

_la acaba de traer Martina_ spike se da vuelta para verla pero quedo dormida

- 3 horas después -

_y esa es mi historia de terror_ dijo spike con la luz apagada

_ *bostezo* ¿no me despertaron para decirme que estaban contando historias de terror?, ustedes si que son malos_ me acerco a los demás y yo tomo la linterna para que me ilumine _ahora yo contaré muchas historias de terror_

Por más raro que fuera estuve 3 horas y media para terminar de contar todas mis historias, leí un libro con 3 historias de terror, hice aparecer revistas donde habían una historia de terror en cada una, todas las que sabía las conté…

_ "Y entonces la mujer dice

_querido saca la escopeta_

Pero el niño aparece en la puerta de la habitación y dice:

_me mentiste mami_

Y los mata cruelmente…"

(Les conté la historia de Slenderman)

_que escalofríos…_ dijo spike abrazando a luna y ella también a él

_ ¿quieren que les cuente la primera historia de terror que leí? Fue la que me traumó de chica, aunque ahora no da miedo_ dije recordando y haciendo aparecer la revista donde la leí

_claro, ¿Por qué no traumarnos más?_

_ ¿eso es un si?_

_tómalo como un si_ interrumpió fuego a spike que estaba a punto de negarse

Un rato después…

_y entonces Bloodie Marie era una reina que creía que los baños en sangre rejuvenecían, al ser ella una obsesionada con la belleza y la juventud invitaba una perdona cada semana para "tomar té" con ella… luego los mataba y se daba ese baño… murió por alguna razón… luego dice que al invocarla se lleva tu belleza y juventud_ dije terminando de explicar quien era Bloodie Marie, pues yo le había contado una historia acerca de ella

_impresionante… ahora no quiero nunca más verme a un espejo_ dijo agua abrazada a fuego

_solo "pasa" si es a las 12:00 am, tienes una vela prendida en el baño, NINGUNA OTRA LUZ y si recitas su nombre 3 veces_ le digo tranquila

_ok…_ responde asustada _solo quedan 2 horas y hace 1 hora luna bajo la luna y Celestia elevó el sol… ¿algo para hacer?_ (6:00 am levantaron el sol, el concurso es hasta las 9:00am y eran las 7:00am)

_ ¡dibujar!_ grito yo

Así estuvimos 1 hora

8:00 am…

_ ¡pollo ciego!_ gritaron agua, fuego y luna

_que más da… juguemos al pollo ciego_ spike dice

_ ¿acaso no será "gallinita ciega" o "gallina ciega"?_ dice extrañada _me imagino que algunos le dirán "gallo ciego" o "pavo ciego" ¿verdad?_ pensé en los animales emplumados de granja

_ ¿de que hablas? Se llama pollo ciego: dice fuego poniéndole una venda en los ojos a spike _ahora spike, ¿recuerdas las reglas? Te mareamos y sin quitarte la venda seguirás nuestras voces e intentaras atraparnos_

_muy bien, maréenme_

Media hora después…

_ ¿solo queda media hora y termina el concurso?_ dijo fuego

_si_ spike guardaba la venda

_ ¡MÚSICA!_ grité yo y agua al unísono

Media hora de gustos por música

_y esa es lullaby for a princess, yo se la enseñé a Agua que te la enseñó a ti_ dije feliz

_perfecto… espera ¡YA TERMINO EL CONCURSO!_ gritó spike

_todas saben lo que eso significa…_ dijo agua seriamente, para que todos cayeran al instante dormidos en sus sobres de dormir

_que noche tan loca y divertida… fue mejor de lo que pensé_ dije saliendo de la habitación en silencio, llevándome mi saco de dormir

_te lo dije…_ escuche una voz fantasmal, se me formó una sonrisa al pensar que me había olvidado de que estaba el ahí…

¡Acá termino un capítulo de mi fic!… y una pequeña oración que todos odiarán…

Es el antepenúltimo…

Jejeje… tranquilos… tendrá un epílogo…

Mucha cháchara ¡a descansar!

¡Que tengan un buen fin de semana!

¡Espero sus comentarios! Y chausito


	20. Chapter 14

Holis! El penúltimo capítulo y será tan corto como un extra, recuerdan que tendrá un epílogo.

Pequeño relato que me pasó

Acabábamos de regar las plantas de la huerta del jardín, antes de volver a la clase a unos metros de la puerta me largue a correr y dije:

_el último en llegar es un huevo podrido_ fui la primera en entrar pero toda la clase me escuchó y me vieron roja por haberme apresurado en las escaleras y la maestra diciéndome:

_nunca más te voy a dejar salir a regar la huerta_ yo solo sonreí y me senté porque en realidad haber corrido esos metros fue lo único divertido que sucedió

Fin del pequeño relato

**Mi pequeña Dashie**

Una buena mañana en Canterlot, ya habían sido 15 días desde que hicimos esa pijamada y al final me había olvidado de que Mefistófeles estaba ahí… me levanté tranquilamente y sentí unos fuertes golpes en la puerta

_ ¿pasa algo Celestia? y las chicas ¿Qué hacen todas aquí?_ dije al abrir mi puerta

_hicimos todo lo que pudimos, tu eres nuestro último recurso, Rainbow dash esta desaparecida hace tiempo y no la encontramos en toda Equestria ¿A dónde la enviamos?_ respondió celestia apenada

**_ **¿hace cuánto paso esto?_ dije pensando

_15 días, la tormenta en ponyville creó un tornado que twigliht intentó arreglar peo envió a Rainbow dash a algún lado_

_mmm… _ dije pensativa, a mi mente vino los recuerdos de cómo yo lloraba mucho al leer la historia llamada "my Little dashie" en español llamada "mi pequeña dashie" _esta en mi mundo, por mala suerte… déjenme *trago saliva* enviarlas_ dije muy apenada pero con una idea en la cabeza

Chaquee mis dedos y apareció el portal, ellas lo atravesaron e inmediatamente desaparece… la mayoría debe saber que pasó allí…

Unas cuantas horas después y ya estaba atardeciendo…

_ ¡MARTINA! ¡Le pasó algo a rainbow dash! ¡Sigue recordando a ese otro mundo!_ gritó luna entrando con celestia y rainbow

_váyanse ahora_ murmuro

_ ¿pero que? ¿De que hablas?_ dice Celestia

_ ¡¿QUE NO ME AS OÍDO?! ¡VETE DE AQUÍ! Y DEJA A RAINBOW ACÁ MISMO_ grité furiosa

Salieron asustadas haciéndome caso, apenas ellas salieron yo desborde de lágrimas y mire a rainbow, la abrasé fuertemente y ella también empezó a llorar

_te llevaré a tu mundo Dashie… y nadie volverá por ti, vivirás como siempre con tu padre… tu alma la separaré en dos para que cada mitad vaya con su vida normal, pero si no fortalezco cada mitad tendrán ambas más probabilidades de morir_ dije seriamente al final

_gracias… simplemente gracias… me sorprende ver a alguien parecido a papi… me dijeron que no habían humanos en este mundo_ dijo apenada

_se lo difícil que es para ti decir gracias, y lo valoro mucho, en este mundo solo puede haber un humano, y si hay más no pueden traerse desde acá o intencionalmente_ dijera llamare al rey de las almas…_ con bastante de mi magia aparecí un rey humano con forma fantasmagórica, su cuerpo algo celeste pero muy parecido al blanco, y el pelo celeste

_ ¿Cuál es honor de tenerla aquí Martina?_ Dice muy educado, (Martina es muy conocida por los reyes y reinas de los dos universos)

_quiero que fortalezcas el alma de mi amiga cuando la separe en dos_ dije muy segura

_ ¿acaso usted… lloro?_ dijo al ver mis mejillas mojadas

_si, me conmovió su historia_

_entonces no hay nada más de que hablar, hazlo y fortaleceré sus almas_ me respondió decidido

_muy bien…_ empecé muy dificultada pero lo logre, el alma que dividí se separó en dos cuerpos exactamente iguales, solo que Dashie estaba despierta, pero rainbow no.

_ahora es mi parte_ el hizo un brillo en sus manos y fortaleció a ambas

_gracias_

_de nada_ y desaparece rápidamente

_ahora Dashie, te enviaré con tu padre_ dije brillando las mías

_adiós y gracias_ dice desapareciendo

_ahora… rainbow… hay que llevarte con las demás_ dije mirando a la otra que se hallaba durmiendo tranquila

_perdón chicas me puse muy furiosa por todo lo que le pasó a ella y sin embargo la traen aquí_ dije cargando a rainbow enfrente a las princesas

_no pasa nada_ dijo celestia tomándola con su magia _vamos luna, llevémosla con las demás_ dijo saliendo de ahí

_muy bien hermana… adiós marty_ dijo luna

Fin de este capítulo que es corto como si fuera un extra… ¿se imaginan el último?

¡Nunca lo adivinaran!

¡chausito!


	21. final

_ ¡Hola chicos! En este capítulo habrá una fuerte conexión entre swetebell y spike, después de todo son la mejor pareja que existe…_

_ ¡swetebell! ¡Te dije que no entraras a su computadora! ¡El destino es el destino!_ dice Rarity levitando a una molesta swetebell que había entrado a mi casa para modificar el capítulo

_te pido disculpas por mi hermana… esta perdidamente enamorada de spike y quiso tener alguna oportunidad_ pero swetebell interrumpe:

_ ¡Todas las chances! ¡TODAS!_ gritó como niña chica

_si… seguro… adiós_ dice despidiéndose mío

_perdón por eso… ¡Hola! ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO, en verdad nunca me creí capas de lograr terminar una historia "larga" bueno, todo esto es mi forma de vivir, hora de dormir, tiempo para pensar un capítulo nuevo… y toda esta historia empezó en sueños, nunca me imaginé que terminaría siendo una historia interesante para ustedes, solo escribí el primer capítulo para que deje de rondar esa idea en mi cabeza… y terminé escribiendo muchos capítulos… acá va…_

Me encontraba mirando a un portal celeste…

_quien se imaginaría que pasarían tantas cosas en este último año y 3 meses…_

Inicio de flashback

1 año y 3 meses antes…

_osea que tuviste que separar el alma de rainbow en dos y enviar una mitad a cada universo… ¿y todo eso ayer?_ dijo spike jugando a las cartas con Martina en la habitación mía

_SIP, pero es un secreto_ le digo en voz baja

_confía en mí…_ dice en un susurro

**3 meses después con un cada vez más romántico spike**

_serías mi novia_ dice mirándola a los ojos

_claro que si_

Y se dieron un beso

**6 meses después**

_Martina…_ dice spike

_ ¿siempre estuviste enamorado de luna y nunca lo supiste?_ digo adivinando _lo entiendo, ve y conquístala Casanova_

_gracias por entenderme_ el abre la puerta y dice: _ ¡luna allá voy!

**Seis meses después**

_Martina… luna y yo vamos a…_ spike fue interrumpido por luna

_ ¡vamos a casarnos!_ grita feliz

_que genial_ dije feliz

**3 meses después**

_ Y los declaro marido y mujer_ dice un cura en un lugar parecido a una iglesia _puede besar a la novia_

Final de flashback

"¿quién diría que Mefistófeles terminara siendo mi esposo?"

Sonreí a mi misma

_pequeña… te aseguro que dentro de un tiempo te contaré tu verdadero origen_ dije cruzando un portal…

¡JA! Fue muy corto pero lo suficiente para dejarlos con la intriga…

¿A quién le habló Martina?

Me rio mucho al pensar en como me odian al dejarlos así…

¡Bye!

(todavía falta el epílogo)


	22. epílogo

Hello my friends! Mi padre se tiró de una avioneta en paracaídas, según él estuvo fantástico, pero yo me hubiera puesto paranoica, porque después de todo le tengo vértigo a las alturas (pero no es lo mismo si es en un juego de agua, e subido muchísimos pisos solo para tirarme a los tubos más altos, y yo era la única demente que se subía una y otra vez) dejando eso… ¡epílogo! ¡Acá va!

Yo soy una simple chica, claro que no todo en mi vida es normal, empecemos…

Me llamo Margarita, tengo 16 años y solo puedo contar que solo soy elogiada por mi madre, se llama Martina, ha logrado la paz mundial por 10 años, desde mis seis años hasta ahora no a pasado nada que cause conflictos. Bue… mi madre es muy cariñosa, extraña y divertida, y en especial una gran fanática de la música… puede que en casa parezca alguien de otro mundo, pero siempre me deja quedar muy bien frente a los demás, ella a ganado una gran fortuna gracias a sus hazañas pero lo ahorra para los peores momentos, no conozco a mi padre, ni a mis parientes, solo a ella…

Bueno… solo contaré hasta ahí, estoy saliendo de mi liceo, como siempre… veo a mi madre a un poco lejos… el liceo tiene una pequeña bajada como una colina… yo bajé tranquila… pero me caí… mamá se acerca y dice

_ ¿te caíste?_ dice de manera chistosa

_ ¿enserio?, no me di cuenta_ digo levantándome con ayuda de las manos que me ofreció ella

_ *risita* vamos…_ vamos tranquilamente y escucho una canción que canta mi madre

En ingles (original)

I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back  
My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too!  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon 

[…]

I'm feeling like I'm famous  
The talk of the town  
They say  
I've gone mad  
Yeah  
I've gone mad

At night when the stars light up my room  
I sit by myself  
Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on the other side  
Talking to me too!  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon

[…]

I know you're somewhere out there  
somewhere far away…

Español

Se que estas en algún lado

Muy lejos de aquí

Te quiero de vuelta

Te quiero de vuelta

Mis vecinos creen que estoy loco

Pero no logran comprender

Tú eres todo lo que tengo

Todo lo que tengo

Y en la noche cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación

Me siento conmigo mismo

Hablándole a la luna!

Tratando de llegar a ti!

Cuando Tal vez tu estés del otro lado

Hablándome también!

O soy un loco

Que se sienta solo

A hablarle a la luna

[…]

Me siento como un famoso

Hablándole a la ciudad

Y dicen

Yo estoy loco

Yeah

Yo estoy loco

Y en la noche cuando las estrellas iluminan mi habitación

Me siento conmigo mismo

Hablándole a la luna!

Tratando de llegar a ti!

Cuando Tal vez tu estés del otro lado

Hablándome también!

O soy un loco

Que se sienta solo

A hablarle a la luna

[…]

Se que estás en algún lado

Muy lejos de aquí…

(En las partes […] significa que se salteó una parte o más)

Yo conozco esa canción, mamá la cantó en inglés, pero yo a veces la oigo cantándola en español… "Talking to the moon" de Bruno Mars

Levanto la mirada y encuentro a una chica pelirroja, tendría 21 años, miro a la izquierda y veo a un hombre encapuchado de negro cruzando la calle… noté que en su mano derecha llevaba un arma (¡¿UNA METRALLETA?!) cuando terminó de cruzar la calle miro muy fijamente a la chica pelirroja… pero esta estaba distraída

_ ¡LAUREN!_ grité poniéndome en medio… he oído su nombre en algunos de mis sueños… y la reconocí… estaba esperando mi muerte con los ojos cerrados… al no sentir ningún impacto a los 2 segundos de haberme interpuesto abrí los ojos y encontré algo impresionante…

Una yegua blanca y majestuosa… demostraba gracia y determinación… estaba enfrente a nosotras dos… con un seño fruncido hacia la persona que había quedado petrificada ante su presencia… esa yegua (que parecía tener un par de alas y un cuerno) mantuvo con su magia que provenía de un largo y puntiagudo cuerno la bala que había disparado el hombre…

_ Lauren… te dije que tuvieras cuidado al caminar_ dijo con su fuerte y majestuosa voz

_perdón Celestia_ y salió corriendo a su casa

_ ¡CELESTIA!_ gritó mi madre para correr a abrazarla _ ¡¿SE TE OCURRE TRATAR DE MATAR A MI HIJA Y A LAUREN?! ¡TOMA!_ dijo pegándole una patada y puñetazo al hombre que quedó muerto en el suelo _no quería volver a hacer eso pero se lo mereció… celestia ¿Cómo me encontraste? y ¿Cómo te enteraste de mi hija?_

_ me acabo de enterar hace 5 minutos… me costó saber que te habías ido aquí, y que habías tenido a Margarita… por extraña razón supe que estaba en peligro no solo Lauren sino tu hija…_ celestia se acercó al oído de Martina y susurró _y también me enteré quien es el padre… Luna me contó que solo ella, las chicas y spike habían ido a la boda y que era un completo secreto… no me imaginé que tendrías tanta "química" con él…_ ante esa declaración mamá se sonrojó… nunca me enteré que le habrá dicho Celestia

_vamos… Equestria está en peligro_ dijo desapareciéndonos y reapareciéndonos en un espacio infinito blanco _en pocas palabras… ¡Elías tomó el control de Equestria! ¡Se llevó todo el poder que dejaste allí! Debo llevarte al pasado para que evites ese horrible acontecimiento… y ya sabes quien está enterado de estas cosas, y las está esperando allí para que hagan el viaje juntos… espero que te valla bien Martina_ nos desaparece y reaparece en la parte de comienzo de una montaña… pero Celestia ya no estaba ahí solo había un humano de la edad de mi madre… ropas negras (un saco tan largo y negro que parece una capa) y una sonrisa que hacía que el pareciera simpático

_ ¡MEFISTÓFELES!_ gritó Martina abrazándolo… ambos lloraban de la felicidad

_tanto tiempo…_ decía el otro

_*ejem*_ dije yo

_oh… si… Margarita el es Mefistófeles un viejo "amigo" de mi infancia, Mefistófeles ella es mi hija Margarita_ contaré al final el porque le dijo "amigo" a Mefistófeles

_un placer conocerte_ dice él

_igualmente_ responde ella

_muy bien, hay que escalar la montaña PonyEverest, mi poder extra esta ahí… no puedo creer que solamente es un ahorro de mi magia y Elías pudo con el gobernar Equestria… se encuentra en la cima_ dijo subiendo la montaña con ánimos pero se cae y empieza a tener hipo

_ *hip* no me puede *hip* pasar esto ahora… hi-*hip* -po de música_

_ahora empezaras a cantar en todo el viaje hasta que lleguemos a la cima_ dijo Mefistófeles

_ ¿qué de música?_ pregunté

_hipo de música… Martina si no escucha música dentro de una semana le viene ese hipo_

_ok… no es de lo más normal pero logro entender…_ respondo yo

_ ¡A SUBIR!_ dice el _pero primero debemos tener provisiones… como Martina y yo somos inmortales no necesitamos comer pero tu si… Martina llevará la mochila con la comida y agua… yo una con ropa, carpas y sacos de dormir… tú llevaras un botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo sorpresa, lo último es para emergencias_ él aparece las 3 mochilas y dice _ ¿vamos? Lo bueno de esta montaña es que casi no hay que escalar, es en subida y podemos ir caminando_

_perfecto… vamos_ digo con entusiasmo

**Luego de un rato aburrido en la montaña**

_ Y bueno… ¿como es tu familia Mefistófeles?… tengo claro que eres el dios de la muerte, por lo menos en este espacio tiempo…_ digo extrañada

_bueno es algo largo pero lo contaré…

**Existían dos hermanas:**

**La Positividad y la Negatividad vivían en armonía, un día La Positividad tuvo una hija a quien llamó "Bondad" y La Negatividad un hijo que lo llamó "Maldad".**

**Ambas madres estaban felices por esto… pasaban los años y todo era feliz, solo existían esos cuatro integrantes… con el tiempo Maldad y Bondad se enamoraron… también tuvieron MUCHÍSIMOS hijos… a los niños los llamaron "Muerte" y a las niñas "Vida" eran exactamente la misma cantidad de niñas como de varones… mandaron a una hija e hijo a reinar a lo que habían creado sus familiares llamados "Universos" y "Espacios-tiempo" entre todos esos niños estaba yo… me mandaron a este espacio-tiempo… obviamente las más poderosas son mis abuelas… y reinan en Todos los universos, solo que no pueden solas y mandan a sus nietos y nietas a ayudarlas en cada espacio-tiempo… mi madre y padre tuvo más hijos e hijas pero decidió dejar de llamarlos así… a las niñas les pusó: Justicia, Paz, Amor, Amistad, lealtad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Risa, Honestidad y Magia, Amor tuvo una hija llamada Cadence, lealtad, Amabilidad, Generosidad, Risa, Honestidad y Magia no podían tener hijos y reinar separadas les costaba mucho, un día murieron pero su espíritus se fueron a seis integrantes al azar… terminaron siendo muy amigas y descubrieron llamarse "Los Elementos De la Armonía"… sin embargo los niños que tuvieron Maldad y Bondad se llamaron: Odio, Ira, Enojo, etc.**

**Un hijo e hija de esos últimos nombrados también reinan junto a mí… **

… esa es la historia de mi familia y vida_ dice él

_Interesante_ responde ella

_Martina, ¿te pasa algo? Nunca te vi tan callada_ dice al ver a Martina con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida

_solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué Elías tiene ese rencor hacia Equestria y a mi?... jejeje de que casi lo mato… 2 veces, pero como dicen por ahí "la tercera es la vencida" ¿no?_

_si… eso creo_ dijo él

Martina igual con la cabeza baja empieza a cantar en tono bajo

"La noche esperar

Para poder salir a buscar

Si alguien quiere jugar

Después de este tiempo en soledad

Desde siempre debe tocar

La misma canción desde aquel día

Un impostor nos condenó

Volvernos desperdicio

¡Déjanos entrar!

¡No nos dejes atrás!

No somos como piensas

Solo somos almas

Que no poseen libertad

Y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven, se mi amigo

O quédate en el sillón

Pues ahora estarás

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí te vas a estar?

Explícame a mí

¿Por qué te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí te vas a estar?

Explícame a mí

¿Por qué te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's

Nos has sorprendido

Te pudimos ver de nuevo

Debiste buscar trabajo

En un lugar mucho distinto

Como si hubiera más

Creo que tú antes trabajabas acá

Tu cara me es familiar

Experto ya eres con las puertas

¡Déjanos entrar!

¡No nos dejes atrás!

No somos como piensas

Solo somos almas

Que no poseen libertad

Y forzadas a este rol tomar

Desde siempre solos

En la zona atrapados

Desde el 87

Ven, se mi amigo

O quédate en el sillón

Pues ahora estarás

Cinco noches en Freddy's

¿Aquí te vas a estar?

Explícame a mí

¿Por qué te quieres quedar?

Cinco noches en Freddy's"

Lo raro de esa canción es que yo nunca la había oído, sin embargo al verme tan extrañada por la canción dijo

_se llama "five nights at Freddy's"… nunca la canté porque me parece un tanto tétrica, es de un juego que se llama igual a la canción, la original es en inglés pero en español esta muy buena, trata de un hombre que no consigue trabajo y le ofrecen uno en una pizzería o algo así… en ese lugar hay unos muñecos muy raros que cantan esa canción, la hizo "The living Bostone" mmm… eso creo_ dijo indecisa

_ Esta muy buena_ digo

_muy bien, esta atardeciendo… vamos quedándonos aquí_ dijo Mefistófeles sacando unos sobres de dormir

Luego de muchos días de subida y música, por fin me enteré del propósito de las cosas que llevaba Mefisto, muchos caramelos y chupetines… ¿Por qué? Porque Cuando mamá se ponía insoportable con la música el le metía un chupetín en la boca y ella se callaba

_ ¡Llegamos!_ dijo Martina en la cima

_justo a tiempo_ dijo una voz espectral

_*BUFIDO* ¡¿no puedes dejar mi vida en paz por un mísero momento?!_ grita ella irritada

_ ¡¿Qué quieres que haga?! ¡Me traicionaste cuando más te necesitaba!_ grito el

_ ¿de que hablas?_

_ ¡estuve todo el tiempo enamorado tuyo! ¡Me traicionaste ennoviándote con spike y luego casándote y teniendo una hija con él!_ dijo hecho furia y señalando a Mefistófeles

_ ¿papá?_ digo viéndolo al último nombrado

_ ¡hija!_ dijo abrazándola

_ ¡ahora tomare el absoluto control de Equestria!_ dijo dándose vuelta a agarrar la bola de poder pero por extraña razón no podía

_ ¿Con que cuerno?_ dijo mamá con cara siniestra y malvada

Él miro hacia arriba y no vio su cuerno

_ahora si ¡MUERETE Y VE AL INFIERNO!_ gritó pegándole una patada en el pecho, el otro murió al instante

_ahora que estamos en la cima podemos usar magia osea que evitaremos todo el fastidioso proceso de bajar_ dijo Mefistófeles

Volvieron al presente donde estaba Celestia orgullosa esperándolos

_ estoy orgullosa de ustedes, vallan con mi hermana a sus habitaciones, debes estar muy cansados_ dijo celestia guiándolos con Luna _Martina, sabes que ella no puede permanecer aquí si no tiene poderes_ dijo Celestia a Martina

_ *suspiro*lo se, tendré que darle mis poderes, pero perderé mi inmortalidad y moriré_ dijo muy triste _pero haré todo por mi hija y mi amado_ dijo al final con coraje

_vamos a tu cuarto, ahí harás la transición_ dijo encaminando hacia el nombrado

_ ¿Lista?_ dijo

_ si_ de sus manos salió un aura multicolor, el cuerpo de Martina se llenó de arrugas

_siempre te extrañaré_ dijo Celestia llorando y abrazándola

_ ¡ME ENTERE DE LO QUE HICISTE!_ dijo Mefisto entrando, Celestia salió de la habitación _te extrañare mucho_ dijo abrazándola

_siempre te amé a ti y a Margarita… y siempre lo haré… sabrás… cuando yo llegue a ese lugar…_ ella serró los ojos para nunca volver a abrirlos… se sintió una brisa helada y una estrella en lo que recién estaba anocheciendo

_ya llegaste mi amor… ya llegaste…_ dijo al ver a la estrella muy brillante, la primera en el cielo

**¡Estoy feliz por haber logrado esta historia! ¡Espero sus comentarios!**

watch?v=Aj15hfMoZww


End file.
